


Adventskalender 2014

by Perxita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventskalender, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Child, Childhood Friends, Childhood Love, Christmas Cookies, Cold Weather, Dancing, Enchanted - Freeform, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Interview, Kissing, Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Matchmaking, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Santa Claus - Freeform, Santa Claus Son, Sledging, Snowball Fight, Stripper Derek, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, Wishes, almost drown, batman shirt, beaking cookies, break in, death (not original Character), in some kind, wichteln
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perxita/pseuds/Perxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mer67, Wolfbride und ich haben einen kleinen Adventskalender geschrieben auch bei FanFiktion unter "Advent-Advent" zu finden.</p><p>Verschiedene Kurzgeschichten rund um TW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek/Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Von Wolfbride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek und Scott machen es offiziell

Graue Augen schauten Scott hoffend an.

„Du bist verrückt!“ 

Der Wolf lächelte seinen Partner an und strahlte vor Glück. Scott hatte auf die Frage gehofft und das schien der Ältere auch gewusst zu haben.

„Natürlich will ich, was dachtest du denn was ich sage?“

Scott küsste den Dunkelhaarigen stürmisch auf die Lippen. Er hatte schon lange vor gehabt Derek zu fragen. Der Alpha war allerdings schüchtern, selbst obwohl er über Dereks Gefühle bescheid wusste.

Auch für ihr zusammen kommen musste Derek den ersten Schritt machen. Er fand es nicht schlimm, weil er Scott so ausführen konnte, wohin er wollte und seine –man glaubte kaum, dass er diese besaß- romantische Seite zeigen konnte.

 

„Derek, Süßer, Wir müssen uns dann aber noch ein passendes Paar Anzüge holen, dass ist dir bewusst.“

Sie saßen auf der Couch in Dereks Loft. Derek hatte die beine auf dem Tisch liegen und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch die schwarzen Haare seines Freundes, welcher den Kopf auf seinen Schoss gebettet hatte.

„Ich sollte gleich Stiles anrufen um ihm bescheid zu sagen. Vielleicht kommt er ja auch. Mit Lydia oder so…“

Derek verdrehte die Augen. Das war typisch Scott, kaum das er aufgeregt war musste er mit Stiles reden.

„Sag es ihm nicht. Ich will seine –und natürlich auch die der anderen- überraschten und neidischen Blicke sehen, wenn wir gemeinsam Dort auftauchen.“

Scott zog sich an Dereks Shirt hoch so, dass er schließlich auf dessen Schoss saß. Zärtlich, fast schon scheu, berührten seine Lippen die von Derek.

„Danke“ hauchte der Werwolf „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du es auf dem Winterball bekannt geben willst, dass wir zusammen sind? Kein Versteckspiel mehr?“ 

Derek nickte und lachte leicht auf „wenn ich nach einem halben Jahr Beziehung nicht frage, ob du es immer noch öffentlich machen willst, oder nicht, dann lädt dich womöglich noch Danny ein, Baby.“

Scott knurrte. Selbst in diesem halben Jahr, welches er und Derek zusammen waren, schien der Ältere Angst zu haben, dass er Scott an irgendwen anderes verlor. Und das alles nur, weil er Zeit brauchte sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor jemand was von ihrer Beziehung wissen sollte.

„Ich liebe dich Derek. Daran wird sich auch sicher nichts ändern. Außerdem Danny wird wahrscheinlich mit Ethan gehen. Was soll ich denn noch alles machen, um es dir zu Beweisen?“

Dereks Augen glühten Blau auf und ein schmutziges Grinsen lies seine nicht Jugendfreien Gedanken erahnen. Und wenn Scott Derek so unter sich sah, spürte er seine Hose enger werden. Auch Scotts Augen begannen die Farbe zu wechseln.

„Derek! Ich will dich!“


	2. Stiles/Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warum Jackson Weihnachte nie mögen wird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> von Mer67

Wir sind beide in einem Spielzeug laden. Wir greifen nach der selben Barbiepuppe.

 

Deine Augen schauen mich mit einem kalten Blick an. Du warst mal so viel mehr für mich. Wo ist dieser Glanz in deinen braunen Augen hin, der nur für mich galt? Ist es meine Schuld? Hast du mich wirklich so sehr geliebt?

 

Du weiß doch gar nicht wie sehr ich die Zeit mit dir vermisse. Ich konnte nicht anders. Verdammt, ich darf für dich nichts empfinden. Durfte es schon vor langer Zeit nicht. Und natürlich hab ich mir die Gefühle erlaubt. Sieh mal wo wir gelandet sind. 

 

Und gerade jetzt frage ich mich welcher Idiot diesen blöden Spruch:" Schmerz ist vergänglich erfunden hat" Er ist nicht vergänglich. Man gewöhnt sich nur an das Leid, welches die Warme deines Herzens frisst und nur eisige Leere hinter lässt.

 

Wir waren doch mal so mehr. Wenn ich noch jetzt die Zeit zurück drehen könnte, dann würde ich nicht versuchen den perfekten Sohn zu spielen. Würde deine Hand nehm, die Hand des Sheriffs Sohnes. Würde mutig ihm meine Liebe für dich offenbaren.

 

Ja, wenn ich nur die Zeit zurück drehen könnte. 

 

"Nimm sie Ruhig." Du nickst. Es ist für das Nachbarsmädchen, welches vor kurzem gestorben ist. Sie hatte Krebs. Weiß du noch, sie war gerade erst Zehn. Nicole hieß sie. Wollte von uns aber Nicki genannt werden. Sie saß auf den Treppen ihres Eltern Hauses. Hatte geweint. Natürlich hatte Nicki versucht ihre Tränen zu verstecken, als wir die Kleine entdeckten. Sanft hattest du nach ihrem Namen gefragt. Sie war anders als die anderen Mädchen. Zuerst wollte sie es nicht verraten. Damals war sie frisch Neun geworden. Es war zudem dem Weihnachten."Stiles.", hatte ich geschnauzt. "Was ist los, Kleines?", ignoriertest du mich. "Ich wollte unbedingt das Barbie-Strand-Set.", weil sie niemals am Strand war. "Aber meine Eltern haben es vergessen.Sie sind zu sehe gestresst, wegen meiner Krankheit. Es ist meinr Schuld. "Ich kauf sie dir.", mischte ich mich ein. 

 

"Jackson hat ein Herz für Kinder.", necktest du mich als ich mich auf den Weg zum Spielzeugladen machte. Ich verdrehte nur arrogant die Augen.

 

____

 

Stolz übergab ich ihr das ganze Set. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. "Du bist der Beste!" Überglückliche umarmte sie mich. Etwas verwirrt erwiderte ich die Umarmung. Es war komisch so schnell gemocht zu werden. Mich mochte man nie am Anfang so. 

 

___

Sie lag im Krankenhaus. "Danke, ihr ward die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte. Sie lächelte, obwohl sie schmerzen hatte. "Starkes Mädchen."

___

 

9 Monate später als ich sagte, es wäre aus und vorbei mit uns. "Das alles hier, Stiles, war niemals echt. Hast du echt gedacht, du wärst mir was wert?" Du hast deine Tränen nicht zurück halten können. Hast mir gegen die Brust geschlagen. Es brach mir ebenso das Herz.

 

Am selben Abend starb Nicki. 

 

__

Ihre Beerdigung. Die Tränen ihrer Mutter wollten nie enden. "Danke, sie hat zu dir und Stiles hinauf gesehen. Sie wollte so sehr ihre Barbie-Strandpuppe mit haben. Aber wir haben sie nirgendwo gefunden.", klärte mich der Vater auf und später hab ich mitbekommen, wie er es dir nochmal erzählte in der Hoffnung, du wüsstest wo sie wäre.

 

_

Und heute ist wieder Weihnachten. Der schwarzhaarige Mann hinter dir umarmt dich und du blickst zu ihm liebevoll auf. "Jackson, kommst du jetzt endlich?" "Warte.", ich kaufte die selbe Puppe und ging mit dem Schmerzen, die ich in meinem Herzen trage und stelle mich neben Lydia hin an die volle Kasse.

 

Ich werde Weihnachten nie mögen.

 

Man kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen


	3. Danny / Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles versucht mit Danny jemanden eifersüchtig zu machen - er versucht es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Wolfsbride

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das so machen willst?" Stiles nickte auf die Frage von Danny "Ja. Der Winterball ist der Perfekte ort. Er wird da sein und uns sehen. Du musst dann nur mit mir Tango tanzen, ich bin auch Frau." genau das war sein Plan, wie er Derek eifersüchtig machen konnte. Bekanntlich war Tango der leidenschaftlichste Tanz und man konnte jeden Mann damit Eifersüchtig machen, wenn man wollte. 

 

Das Gespräch war vor einigen Tagen geführt worden und heute war es soweit. Stiles würde mit Danny auf den Winterball gehen. Derek würde auch da sein, das wusste er von Scott. 

Noch bevor Stiles Derek ausfindig machen konnte, wurde er von Danny auf die Tanzfläche verschleppt. "Wenn wir schon zusammen hier sind, dann sollten wir auch Tanzen, Süßer." und damit drehte er den anderen einmal um dessen Achse. 

Stiles machte die ganze Situation nichts aus, er vertraute Danny. Er mochte ihn sogar. Dannys Arme fühlten sich gut auf seiner Haut an, was Stiles dazu brachte enger zusammen zu Rücken. So vertieft bemerkte er erst gar nicht, was gleich passieren würde, während er Dannys Gesicht näher kam. Noch ehe sie beide etwas tun hätten können berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sie waren so sehr im Zauber der Musik gefangen, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten,dass Derek kam. Und dementsprechend auch nicht, dass Derek zusammen mit Scott kam -Händchen haltend...

Aber auch Derek fiel auf, wie sehr Stiles an Danny hing. Ihn freute es, dass der kleinere glücklich zu sein schien.

Das nächste Lied was gespielt wurde war ein Tango und als Danny diesen mit Stiles tanzen wollte, schüttelte dieser nur den Kopf "Ich brauche niemanden Eifersüchtig zu machen. Der perfekte Mann steht vor mir." damit küsste er Danny, sich dieses mal voll über seine tat bewusst. 

Danny löste sich allerdings ziemlich schnell wider von Stiles, welcher leise wimmerte. Die Lippen des Größeren zogen ihn an, genau wie die Gefahr. Vielleicht kein guter Vergleich, aber wenn man bedachte, was Stiles das letzte Jahr so alles mit gemacht hatte. „Stiles, bist du dir sicher, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde, wenn Derek mit jemandem hier ist?“ 

Angesprochener verdrehte nur die Augen „Ich mag vielleicht ein bisschen gebraucht haben, bis ich es bemerkt habe, aber es würde mir gar nix ausmachen. Wir waren nie zusammen. Vielleicht dachte ich das alles nur, weil wir so lange zusammen arbeiten, das passiert bei mir schnell mal. Aber ich würde mich für ihn freuen, sein Date kann eh nicht so gut sein wie meins.“ 

Womit sich Stiles sofort auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und wieder begann Danny zu küssen. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Wie lange er doch schon darauf gewartet hatte. Als sie sich das nächste mal lösten sah Stiles dann auch, warum Danny ihn gefragt hatte, ob es ihm was ausmachen würde. Derek war auf der Tanzfläche mit Scott. 

Danny erwartete, dass Stiles sich vielleicht doch noch um entschied und gleich weg lief. Doch besagter kuschelte sich einfach mit dem Rücken an Dannys Brust und lies die Hände in dessen Jeanshosentaschen, an Dannys Hintern. Er sah es als Bestätigung, dass Stiles zu ihm gehörte und zog ihn noch näher an sich.

Er war sich jetzt schon sicher, wenn in einundzwanzig Tagen Weihnachten war, dann wäre es das perfekteste Weihnachtsfest seit Jahren.


	4. Derek / Sheriff Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sitzt beim Weihnachtsmann auf dem Schoß und wünscht sich etwas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Es war totaler Schwachsinn!

Der reinste Quatsch!

Doch dann schaute er in die braunsten Augen mit dem umwerfensten Hundeblick und sein Herz schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne.

“Von mir aus, ich gehe mit.”, seufzte er ergeben.

“Super! Wir gehen zum Weihnachtsmann.”, jubelnd lief Lauren durch das Wohnzimmer.

“Danke Mann, ich glaub sie ist total verschossen in dich.”, grinste Scott und schaute seiner kleinen Cousine hinter her.

“Er ist ja auch sooo süß.”

Etwas unsanft zwickte Malia ihm in die Wange.

“Darum lieb ich ihn so sehr.”

Ein lauter Schmatzer folgte auf Stiles Wange.

 

* * * * *

 

“Du musst dir aber auch etwas vom Weihnachtsmann wünschen.”, bemerkte Lauren ernsthaft während sie anstanden und sie fest seine Hand hielt.

“Dafür bin ich glaube ich etwas zu alt.”, lächelte Stiles sanft.

Die mittlerweile zweistündige Dauerbeschallung mit Weihnachtsmusik zerrte langsam aber sicher an seinen Nerven.

“Aber man ist nie zu alt sie etwas vom Weihnachtsmann zu wünschen sagt meine Mama immer.”, erklärte das kleine Mädchen.

“ich weiß nicht was ich mir wünschen soll.”

Zu seinem Entsetzen stellte Stiles fest das er wirklich nicht wusste was er sich wünschen sollte.

Nichts materielles, es war das Fest der Liebe und dieser ganze Konsumrausch war in seiner Wahrnehmung in den letzten Jahren so unwichtig geworden. Wenn er einen Wunsch frei hätte dann würde er sich wünschen das es den Leuten in seiner Umgebung, seiner Familie gut ging, das sie ein wenig Glück fanden. Sein bester Freund hat eine tolle Freundin, seine Eltern waren sich wieder näher gekommen, Lydia war frisch verliebt und Jordan schien sie wirklich glücklich zu machen, Isaac war mit Chris nach Europa gegangen um von den ganzen Ereignissen etwas Abstand zu finden und er hatte in Malia sein Glück gefunden.

Den einzigen beiden Menschen denen er vom Herzen etwas Glück gönne würde wären Derek und sein Vater.

Nach allem war Derek noch verschlossener. Nicht gegenüber dem Rudel, nein sie waren so eng wie nie. Aber sobald ein Fremder zu nahe kam zog sich Derek zurück. Das so viel Blut an seinen Händen klebte war nicht seine Schuld, zum größten Teil zumindest. Doch er lud sich alle Schuld auf, trug sie mit sich jede Sekunde, so war eben Derek. Für ihn wünschte sich Stiles etwas Frieden und Glück. Etwas das sein Herz wärmte, das es ihm leichter machte und ihn wärmte.

Und sein Vater?

Seit Jahren lebte er mit der Schuld das er Stiles alleine gelassen hatte als seine Mutter starb. Die Vorwürfe die er sich machte waren so offensichtlich das es nur beim zusehen weh tat. Die Zeit in der Stiles lügen musste war die schlimmste. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Lage etwas entspannt, sie waren sich näher wie nie zuvor. Ja sein Vater blühte regelrecht innerhalb des Rudels auf. Und doch … bald würde Stiles, Scott und Lydia zur Uni gehen und er fürchtete sich etwas davor seinen Vater alleine zu lassen. Für ihn wünschte er sich jemanden dem er sein Herz schenken konnte. Niemand würde seine Mutter ersetzen, das wusste Stiles, doch das musste nicht heißen das sein Vater bis ans Ende seiner Tage alleine blieb.

 

“Du bist dran.”, riss Lauren ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

“Was?”, irritiert schaute er das Mädchen an.

“Du darfst zum Weihnachtsmann.”, sie schaute ihn an als wäre er völlig bescheuert.

“Du meinst .. .”

Er deudete auf den älteren Mann in der roten Jacke und dem falschen weißen Batr.

“jetzt geh schon.”

Sie gab ihm einen unsanften Schubs.

Verlegen ging er zu dem Weihnachtsmann.

“Na mein Junge willst du dich nicht setzten und mir sagen was du dir wünschst?”, wollte der Mann freundlich wissen.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Stiles wieder wie fünf, seine Mutter wartend an der Seite bis er all seine Wünsche genannt hatte.

Umständlich setzte er sich auf den Schoß vom Weihnachtsmann.

“Ich wünsche mir das mein Dad nicht mehr alleine ist und glücklich wird.”, murmelte er leise.

“Das ist ein sehr schöner Wunsch.”, meinte der Weihnachtsmann sanft.

“Ja.”, lächelte Stiles.

Ja, das war er wirklich.

 

* * * * *

 

“Stiles hättest du etwas dagegen wenn Derek Weihnachten mit uns verbring?”, fragte sein Vater eher beiläufig während des Essens.

“Nein, wieso nicht.”

“Gut. Ich habe ihn heute in der Stadt gesehen.”, erzählte sein Vater und setzte eine ungewöhnliche Pause ein.

“Er wäre sonst ganz alleine, Cora ist in Südamerika und Peter … .”

Über Peter redete niemand mehr.

“Und Malia ist zwar seine Nichte, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl das sie sich sehr nahe sind.”

“Nein nicht wirklich.”, bestätigte Stiles.

Zwar hatte er versucht Maila die Situation von Derek mehr als einmal näher zu bringen, aber für sie blieb er nur einer von vielen Wehrwölfen in dieser Stadt.

“Ich werde ihn Morgen anrufen.”, meinte sein Vater.

“Wenn du willst kann ich das auch machen:”, bot Stiles an.

“Nein, ich mach das. Ich bin noch immer das Oberhaupt der Familie und bei so einem Anlass sollte ich ihn einladen, ich glaube das ist ihm wichtig.”

 

* * * * *

 

Als Stiles ein paar Tage später mit den letzten Einkäufen nach Hause kam hörte aus der Küche Lachen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich das sein Vater von einem Mittglied des Rudfels Besuch bekam und er so gelöst war das er herzhaft lachte. Doch es war Heiligabend und den einzigen den sie erwarteten war Derek.

Noch immer mit den Einkäufen auf dem Arm ging er in die Küche und ließ die Tüte vor Schreck fast fallen.

Am Her stand sein Vater, dich t neben ihm Derek. Die Hand des Wehrwolfes lag wie selbstverständlich im Kreuz seines Vaters, er lehnte sich weit zu dem älteren Mann un versuchte anscheinend den Löffel abzulecken den der Sheriff außer Reichweite hielt.

“Du wirst warten wie alle anderen auch.”, lachte er leise.

“Aber es riecht so gut.”, protestierte Derek.

“Noch eine halbe Stunde dann ist alles fertig.”

“Darf ich dich dann dafür versuchen?”, wollte der Jüngere unschuldig wissen.

“Derek … .”

Der Wehrwolf verschloss den Mund des anderen mit einem innigen Kuss.

“Das ist alles was ich mir zu Weihnachten gewünscht habe.”, hauchte er nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

“Aber ich dachte … ich könnte … du bist … .”, stotterte der Sheriff.

“Du hälst mich hier warm.”

Derek hatte die Hand des Ältern genommen und über seine Brust gelegt.

“Mit dir tut es nicht mehr weh.”

“Oh Gott”

Stürmisch zog er Derek an sich um in noch einen Kuss zu versinken.

Leise ging Stiles aus der Küche.

Entweder wollte oder hatte Derek ihn nicht bemerkt und er wollte den beiden noch etwas zweisamkeit gönnen.

 

Manchmal gingen Weihnachtswünsche doch in Erfüllung.


	5. Danny / Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Missverständnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von mer 67

Egal.

 

Wie jeden Sonntag lief ich durch den Wald. Jeder würde sagen, dass dieser Wald irgendwas gruseligee ausstrahlte, aber für mich hatte es mehr was von Trauer. Trauer, die mich anzog. 

 

Ich hatte eine graue Jogginghose und ein weißes Muskelshirt. Darüber eine Winterjacke, die ich aber auszog. Mir egal, ob ich krank werde. Bevor ich los lief steckte ich meine Kopfhörer ran. Schaltete 'Changed the way you kiss me' von Example auf voller Lautstärke an und erst dann fing ich an los zu laufen.

 

Ich brauche Derek nicht! Und scheiße mir war alles egal. So egal. Mit meinen Sportschuhen stampfte ich über den Schnee mir war so kalt. Mir so egal. Es war Weihnachten. Eigentlich hätte ich Kekse backen sollen. Egal. 

 

Ohne einen Ziel rannte ich durch den Wald. Kleine Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel herab. Verdammt. Meine Lungen fingen schon an zu brennen. Der Song ließ mich nicht stoppen. Aber auch meine Beine wurden irgendwann müde. Und natürlich gaben sie ihren Geist vor dem Hale-Anwesen. Unbewusst flossen Tränen meine Wange hinunter und tropften von meinem Kinn zum verschneiten Boden. Mir so egal. 

 

Meine Knien hielten meinen Gewicht nicht mehr aus und sanken auf den Schnee. Die Schneeflocken wurden langsam größer und fielen schneller. So leise. Mein Körper fror. Wahrscheinlich wurden meinen Lippen schon langsam blau. Mir egal. Hektisch schnappte ich nach Luft. Eisige Kälte füllten meine Lungen. 

 

Langsam spürte ich die kalte Nässe an meinen Beinen, die meine Stoffjogginghose aufsog. "Derek Hale! Ich brauch dich nicht!", brüllte ich. "Nicht mehr.", fügte ich leise zu. Nie hab ich gedacht, dass ich so eine Aktion nüchtern durchführe. "Ich vermisse dich kein bisschen. Keiner braucht dich! Mir rennen haufenweise Männer hinterher. Du warst nur einer von vielen!" "Danny? Steh auf.", erklang die tiefe Stimme von Derek hinter mir. Schnell stand ich auf und wendete mich zu ihm. "Dich brauch ich nicht. Niemals.", schluchzte ich und schlug gegen seine Brust. Lehnte mich an die warme Brust und krallte mich in seinen T-Shirt, dabei rutschte ich wieder auf die Knie. Mir egal, wie erbärmlich auch die Situation grade ist. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich so schwach und müde und klammerte mich an seinen Bein. 

 

Viel zu leicht hob er mich auch. Langsam schloss ich die Augen und kuschelte mich an seinen Körper. "Lügner.", sagte er. "Ich brauch dich nicht.", murmelte ich ein letztes Mal leise.

Ich genoss einfach den Moment. Diese Aktion würde ich sicher bereuen, aber mir egal.

 

___

 

Als ich aufwachte, sah ich direkt in Dereks Gesicht, dass verdammt nah an meinem war. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und sein Arm war um meine Tailie umschlungen. Von dem Schwarzhaarigen ging jede menge Wärme aus. Das war viel schöner als in meinen Träumen. Zudem bemerkte ich, dass ich anstatt meine Jogginghose nur ne karrierte Boxershort an hatte und das schwarze Shirt was ich an hatte, war mindestens eine Nummer zu groß. Außerdem roch sie so gut nach ihm.

 

Derek sah so friedlich im Schlaf aus. So perfekt. Und dann öffneten sich seine Augen und ich verlor mich in der tiefe seiner grünen Augen. Es raubte mir den Atem. "Danny.", fing Derek an. "Du hast mir nie zugehört." Langsam stand ich.auf. "Ich will nicht hören wie ihr euch geküsst habt." "Sie hat mich geküsst. Ich hab den Kuss nie erwidert. Ich liebe sie nicht." "Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?" "Weil..Danny, vor dir war ich ein egozentrischer Arsch. Ich bin es nicht mehr.. nicht mehr so viel. Ich hab nur für dich versucht mich zu verändern. Meine Gefühle zeigen zu können. Verstehst du nicht? Für keinen anderen Mensch auf dieser Welt würde ich es machen, aber du veränderst mich!", seine Stimme wurde lauter und verzweifelter. "Verstehst du nicht, dass ich dich... liebe?", fragte er mich leise. Eine Lavine voller Schuldgefühle überschüttelte mich. Langsame Schritte ging ich zu ihm. "Tut mir Leid." Umarmte ihn fest, als ob niemand ihn mir weg nehmen könnte. Erst erwiderte er die Umarmung nicht und ich dachte für einen Moment, er würde mich nicht mehr wollen. Doch dann legten sich seine starken Arme um mich. "Heißt das, dass ich Weihnachten nicht alleine verbringe?" Zogen mich enger an seine Brust. "Natürlich verbringst du sie nicht allein.", antwortete ich und kuschelte mich eng an ihn.


	6. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wieso Genugtuung manchmal nicht reicht um weiter zu leben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Rache

Es wehte ein eisiger Wind, seine Wangen waren rot, seine Tränen längst getrocknet. Der Boden unter seinen Knien war gefroren, die Kälte war durch seinen ganzen Körper gekrochen doch er schien nichts davon zu spüren.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte leicht zu, doch er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
Langsam senkte sich die abendliche Dunkelheit über ihn, bald würde er nur noch schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen können. Schon mehr als einmal war es passiert das er eingeschlafen war, in dem Wissen, das wenn er hier liegen bleiben würde, der Nachtfrost wäre sein Totentuch.  
Doch sie ließen es nicht zu, sie ließen ihn nicht gehen egal wie sehr sein Herz schmerzte.  
Vielleicht war er unfair, vielleicht tat er ihnen Unrecht denn auch sie hatten verloren. Doch das Gefühl das sein Leben, seine Welt an diesem Datum vernichtet wurde war allgegenwärtig.

Ein warmer Körper drängte sich gegen seinen Rücken und zog ihn zu sich so das er den klaten Boden nicht mehr spürte. Ein weiter Körper drängte sich an seine Seite, noch einer auf der anderen Seite und noch einer und noch einer bis er in einem warmen Kokon aus Körpern ruhte. Sie würden ihn nie verlassen und sie würden ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht so.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte er leise Stimmen, sie sprachen nicht mit ihm, das taten sie nie an diesem Tag. Langsam wurde er hoch gehoben und in ein Auto gebracht. Mittlerweile hatte sein Körper wieder genug Tränen gebildet, schluchzend klammerte er sich an einen der Körper, suchte Schutz in der Wärme, hoffte vergessen zu können.  
Sie legten ihn auf ein Bett, flößten ihm etwas Tee ein, danach drapierten sie sich nach ihrem ganz eigenen Muster um ihn. Die schwärzesten Stunden würden jetzt kommen.

Das Gelächter war im ganzen Haus zu hören, es war gut zu wissen das sie trotz allem einige Momente des Friedens haben konnten. Die letzten Monate hatten ihnen allen zugesetzt.  
Jetzt saßen Scott, Kira und Liam auf dem Boden und fassten Popkorn auf lange Ketten die den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken sollten. Lydia und Danny halfen Maila die Grippe auf zu bauen. In der Küche stand Melissa sie backte die letzten Plätzchen. Rafael, John und Derek verrückten Möbel damit auch alle Platz hatten.  
Stiles nahm seine Jacke vom Haken und griff seinen Schlüsseln.  
"Ich geh dann."  
"Pass auf und fahr nicht zu schnell.", meinte sein Vater ernst.  
"Mach ich doch nie.", protestierte Stiles.  
"Eben.", antworteten Derek und der Sheriff gleichzeitig.  
Mit einem Grinsen verließ Stiles das Haus, ihm kam Deaton entgegen der einen Stapel Pizzakartons auf seinen Armen balancierte.

Der Flug von Chris und Isaac kam pünktlich und sie lagen gut in Stiles Zeitplan bis sie in einen Stau kamen. Für 30km brauchte er zwei Stunden, die drei Männer waren froh als sie die Lichter von Beacon Hills sahen.  
Isaac war der Erste der es bemerkte, die Straße zum Haus des Sheriffs war gesperrt, der Wolf shniefte kurz.  
"Feuer.", meinte er knapp.  
"Das passiert um die Weihnachtszeit, die Leute werden unvorsichtig mit Kerzen.", versuchte Chris zu beruhigen auch wenn seine Anspannung deutlich zu spüren war.  
Unsanft parkte Stiles seinen Jeep an der Seite und war nur Sekundenbruchteile später auf der Straße, eilte zu dem Haus das für alle ein Heim geworden war. Überfall standen Feuerwehr und Polizeiwagen und je näher er dem Zentrum kam desto übler wurde ihm. Eine dunkle Vorahnung keimte in ihm, es war viel zu ruhig gewesen die letzten Monate. Keine übernatürliche Wesen, keine Zauber, keine Jäger - man sollte sich nie zu sicher sein!  
Sie waren nie zu leichtsinnig, nein. Es gab Schutzzauber für das Haus, schwache, Stiles wollte sie noch verbessern. Regelmäßig kontrollierten die Wölfe die Grenzen und die Stadt, doch sie waren zu wenige und ja vielleicht auch zu jung.  
Die Kälte, die Schwärze die er in seinem Herz trug breitete sich aus. Es war als würde ihm jemand ganz langsam alle Innereien herausreißen. Etwas Schlimmes war passiert, das wusste er. Nie hatte er sich Gedanken darum gemacht ob er das Rudel in sich spürte wie die Wölfe, jetzt wusste er es. Sein Rudel war nicht mehr da!  
Als Stiles um den größte Feuerwehrwagen rannte sah er es. Das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war stand in Flammen. Es waren nicht nur ein paar Flammen, es war als würde man in ein riesiges Lagerfeuer schauen und zwischen den Flammen konnte man schemenhaft ein Haus erkennen. Wie fremdgelenkt rannte er auf das Haus zu, vielleicht konnte man noch jemanden retten. Vielleicht waren noch nicht alle ... .  
Plötzlich hielten ihn zwei starke Arme fest, sie um klammerten ihn regelrecht.  
"Es ist zu spät Stiles.", hörte er Jordan.  
"Du kannst da nicht mehr rein."  
"Aber mein Dad!", schrie Stiles hilflos.  
"Malia, Scott, Derek, ... ."  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in die Flammen, Derek, das Hale Feuer, alles wiederholte sich. Doch diesmal war nicht nur eine Familie hingerichtet worden. Das McCall Rudel war vernichtet worden und mit ihm all die Menschen die ihm nahe standen. Alles was von Stiles Leben übrig bleiben würde war kalte Asche.

"Stiles, Stiles."  
Hinter sich hörte er ein hilflos es Schluchzen.  
"Stiles."  
Dort standen Liam und Danny, beide mit Ruß verschmiert und völlig aufgelöst.  
"Wir waren noch ein paar Sachen holen und als wir zurück kamen ... .", setzte Liam an.  
"Es waren keine zehn Minuten und und ich konnte die Tür nicht mehr öffnen, sie ... sie ... .", schluchzte er.  
Wie versteinert starrte Stiles die beiden an. Wenn er es gespürt hatte dann musste Liam es noch viel stärker erlebt haben.  
"Die Türen, die Fenster, ... .", schluchzte Liam hilflos.  
"Eisenhut.", meinte Danny tonlos.  
Die drei schauten sich verloren an.  
Selbst wenn alle Ausgänge gesichert waren, der Sheriff, Melissa, Rafael oder Lydia hätten sie öffnen können, außer sie waren vorher ... .  
"Wir haben jemanden festgenommen.", kam es von Jordan, dabei deutete er auf ein Polizeiauto.  
Sofort erkannte Stiles wer dort saß, Gerad.  
"Ich bring ihn um, ich ... ."  
Bevor Stiles dem Wagen nur einen Schritt näher kommen konnte wurde er wieder festgehalten.  
"Er wird seine Strafe bekommen Stiles und jeder der ihm geholfen hat. Ich verspreche dir sie werden alle dafür büßen. Doch jetzt musst du einen ruhigen Kopf behalten.", meinte Chris leise.  
Die Arme des Mannes legten sich fest um ihn, gefolgt von Isaac der sein Gesicht an Stiles Hals drückte, auch Liam und Danny schmiegten sich eng an ihn. Sie brauchten das jetzt, die Gewissheit das ihr Rudel nicht ganz zerstört war. Und vielleicht, vielleicht brauchte er es auch.

Nachdem die Überreste ihres Rudels begraben waren hatten sie ihre Reise begonnen.  
Zuerst hatten sie Jackson und Ethan gesucht, gemeinsam waren sie auf die Jagd gegangen.  
Einen nach dem anderen wurde von ihnen zur Strecke gebracht, jeder, bis auf den letzten Mitwisser. Bis ihrer Rache vollendet war.  
Und nun kamen sie jedes Weihnachten an dieses Grab um ihrem Rudel nahe zu sein, um nicht zu vergessen.

Die Jagd, die Rache war alles was Stiles am Leben hielt und nun da Gerechtigkeit geübt war überkam ihn eine eisige Leere und Kälte. Natürlich wusste er das sein Rudel ihn brauchte, jedes übrig gebliebene Mitglied war wichtig, doch er konnte nicht mehr.  
Er wollte auch das Feuer spüren.  
Er wollte endlich frei sein.


	7. Stiles / Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlittenfahrt mit Folgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Mer67

"Danke Danny. Derek sagte, es wäre zu lächerlich.", erklärte Stiles und konnte Dereks Verhalten nicht verstehen. "Ich meine, es ist Weihnachten! Wenn interessiert es ob es lächerlich aussieht oder nicht? Vor allem, seit wann interessiert es Derek Hale." "Keine Ahnung, aber kein Problem." Stiles drückte das dicke Seil in Danny's Hand und setzte sich dann auf das Schlitten aus Holz, welches er seit seiner Kindheit besaß und er würde es für kein Geld der Welt jemals hergeben. Nicht das der Schlitten viel gekostet hatte, sondern es hingen einfach zu viele schöne Erinnerungen daran.Es war ihm einfach zu wertvoll, denn seine Mum und sein Dad hatten das Holzstück ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Damals war er erst Acht. Außerdem war es sein erstes Weihnachten an den er sich noch wirklich erinnern kann.

Dann fing Danny an zu rennen und zog Stiles hinter sich. Danny, war echt schnell, das musste der Jüngere zugeben. Der Jüngere -Stiles- fing vor Freunde an zu lachen. 

Doch dann rutschte Danny aus, als er aus irgendwelchen Gründen stoppe wollte. "Spring runter.", hörte Stiles ihn panisch brüllen, als er zusammen mit dem Schlitten an ihm vorbei schlitterte. Erst jetzt sah er den zugefrorenen See. Bevor Stiles auch nur irgendwas tun konnte hatte er keinen Halt mehr, als der Schlitten nicht mehr gerade aus fuhr sondern schleierte. So flog der Braunhaarige von dem Holzschlitten und landete paar Meter weiter auf dem harten Eis. Er hörte wie Risse unter ihm entstanden. "Stiles, beweg dich nicht!", wurde ihm von dem Anderen zu gerufen. "Ich hole Hilfe." Ihm tat das ganze Körper weh. Der Flug war nicht gerade unsanft gewesen.

Sein Schlitten stand auf dem Rücken vor ihm. Er würde nicht das Eis ohne ihn verlassen. Also versuchte er aufzustehen. Stiles hörte die Risse diesmal viel deutlicher. Wenn er rennen würde.. Ja, dann vielleicht. Ja, dann vielleicht würde er nicht alleine ertrinken. Es war einfach aussichtslos. Aber musste. Es gab nichts wichtigeres als das Teil vor ihm. Kurz atmete er tief ein und aus. War es das Risiko wert? Jeder hätte diese Frage wahrscheinlich mit einem 'Nein' beantwortet, aber zu 'Jeder' gehörte nun mal Stiles Stilinksi nicht und hätte ohne Zögern 'Ja' gesagt. Also rannte er los und plötzlich geschah alles in Zeitlupe. Er griff nach seinem wertvollsten Gegenstand fest zu. Daraufhin hörte er ein viel lauteres Knacksen. War es jetzt aus? Sollte er so sterben? So früh? Er sah in Dannys verzweifelte Augen, die auch etwas Hoffnung vermittelten. Wann war er gekommen? War es sein letzter Blick? 

'Ich hatte gedacht, ich würde in seinen Armem sterben. Nach einem aussichtlosen Kampf, denn wir am Ende doch irgendwie gewinnen würden. Aber jeder Kampf brachte auch seine Opfer. Und vielleicht wäre ich das nächste Mal dran. Irgendwie war es doch schon klar, dass das Schicksal uns Streiche spielen würde und vielleicht war es ein weitere Streich von ihm. Nein, ich durfte nicht so sterben, nicht an Weihnachten, nicht jetzt, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick in seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen. Ich wollte ihn Ehre sterben. Ich wollte für was wichtigeres sterben, nicht für meine eigene Dummheit. War das Leben so unfair?'

Seine Augen schlossen sich wissend.

"Hast du echt gedacht.." Seine Augen wurden groß. Anstatt wie erwartet kaltes Wasser zu spüren, spürte er zwei starke Arme um seinen Körper. Anstatt wie erwartete platschendes Wasser zu hören, hörte er seine Stimme "... ,dass du mir so davon kommst?" Und das knirschende Schnee um sich. Anstatt wie erwartet nur klares Wasser zu sehen, blickte er in tiefgrüne Augen. "Wenn ja, dann hast du dich echt getäuscht." 

"Wo ist mein Schlitten?", panisch schaute er Derek und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Als Derek keine Antwort auf Stiles Frage erwiderte, lösten sich die Tränen. "Er scheint dir wichtig zu sein.", stellte Derek fest "Kein Wunder, dass du ihn so fest gepackt hast. Es liegt neben dir." Stiles konnte den Schluchzer nicht mehr zurück halten und presste sein Gesicht auf Dereks Brust und krallte sich an ihm. Er wusste nicht mal ob er vor Angst oder Freude weinte. Derek der sichtlich noch verwirrter war, schloss seine Arme um Stiles. 

"Es tut mir Leid, Stiles. Seit dem ich meine Familie nicht mehr hab ist/ war Weihnachten einfach bedeutungslos." "Ich hätte es verstehen müssen.", murmelte der Jüngere von den Beiden, als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte.

Derek war sein Held. Denn hätte Derek nicht gerettet, wäre er nicht mehr unter ihnen. Denn ohne Derek hätte er Weihnachten verpasst. "Jetzt werde ich neidisch.", grinste Danny, der sich vom Schock erholt hatte. (Nicht nur du :P)

Derek war Stiles Held und es würde sich niemals ändern.  
Stiles Held.


	8. Lydia /Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia backt Plätzchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Wolfsbride

Wenn man Lydia fragen würde, sie würde nicht sagen können, was da zwischen Peter und ihr lief. Sie würde antworten, dass sie ihn hasst, wenn man nach hakte, doch sie würde auch sagen, dass sie ihn liebt. Ein Leben ohne den Psychopatischen Werwolf war für sie nicht vorstellbar. Zwar wäre es ohne ihn um einiges leichter, aber auch um einiges langweiliger.

Ob es so sein würde, dass sie an seinem Grab –sollte es mal eines geben, aus dem er nicht durch ihre Hilfe wieder auf ersteht- weinen, lachen, schreien oder sich freuen würde, wusste sie nicht. 

Nun war sie auf dem Weg zu Dereks Loft weil sie alle zusammen Backen wollten. Nach langem hin und her hatte Scott Derek nämlich doch dazu bekommen, dass er seine Küche bereitstellte. 

Noch während sie die Tür aufschob hörte sie schon Peters Stimme „Du kannst gleich wieder gehen, Lydia. Derek ist weg, was vorher schon klar war. Scott wurde von Kira aufgehalten und Stiles ist mit Isaac Geschenke shoppen.“

Genervt stöhnte die rothaarige auf. Natürlich, derjenige, der alles Einkaufte musste den Ausfall erst gesagt bekommen, wenn es eigentlich Zeit gewesen wäre zu Backen. Sie setzte ein lächeln auf „Dann müssen wir beide eben Backen. Ich hab doch jetzt nicht umsonst eingekauft!“ 

Mit den Worten ging sie einfach in die Küche und breitete den Inhalt der mitgenommenen Taschen aus. Das Back Buch lag natürlich ganz unten… 

Sie begann ziemlich schnell den Teig nach anleitung für die Mürbeteigplätzlich zusammen zu mischen. Peter hatte sich dabei auf die Anrichte gelehnt und schaute ihr interessiert zu. „Du kannst dich auch mal nützlich machen und mit den Formen plätzchen ausstechen. Stiles hat seine letztes Jahr bei mir liegen lassen, da sind ganz gute Formen dabei. In der zweiten Tasche von links.“

Grummelnd machte Peter, was ihm aufgetragen wurde und schon bald landeten die ersten Plätzchen im Ofen. „Sag mal, warum rennst du eigentlich nicht schreiend vor mir weg, Lydia.“ Der Wolf fokusierte sie mit ihren Augen. 

Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag „Ähm… Weil ich…. Ähm… Nunja, du bist ja nicht mehr Tod und äh….“ Belustigt über diese verquirlten Satzanfänge hab Peter eine Augenbraue.

Er kam näher auf sie zu und Lydia konnte nicht ausweichen. Er hatte sie voll im Griff. „Was, wenn ich dich jetzt einfach Küssen würde?“ Er fasste sie bei der Hüfte. Das war gar nicht gut. Lydias Verstand schrie laut ‚NEIN‘ ihr Herz hingegen hatte Wiederstand schon völlig aufgegeben und schmolz förmlich dahin. Noch bevor sie realisierte, dass ihr Mund und ihre Stimmbänder sich bewegten entkam ihr schon: „Probier es doch aus.“

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später spürte sie auch schon Peters Lippen an den Ihren. Automatisch glitten ihre Hände in den Nacken des Wolfes und zogen ihn näher an sich. Doch auch Peters Hände zogen sie näher an sich heran. „Frohe Weihnachten Lydia.“ Hauchte er, bevor auch schon die Eieruhr piepte, weil die Plätzchen aus dem Ofen wollten.


	9. Stiles /Jackson (1/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Fremder kommt in die Stadt, Stiles will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, Derek und Peter sind verwirrt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Fluchend trat Stiles auf die Bremse, direkt vor seinem Auto materialisierte sich ein Typ. Ein ziemlich nackter Typ.  
Es war Dezember, niemand sollte zu der Jahreszeit nackt rum laufen.  
“Alles ok?”, wollte er wissen nachdem er die Autotür aufgerissen hatte und auf die Straße sprang.  
“Wo bin ich?”  
Der Typ schaute ihn mit großen blauen Augen an.  
“Beacon Hills.”, gab Stiles irritiert zurück.  
Er war sich zu 99% sicher das er diesen Typen noch nie gesehen hatte, trotzdem kam er ihm so verdammt vertraut vor.  
“Welches Jahr?”  
Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch seine braunen Haare und Stiles war sich absolut sicher das diese Geste ihm kein warmes, wummerndes Gefühl in den Magen zaubern sollte.  
“2014.”  
Nickend stand der Typ auf und schaute sich um, fast so als würde er nach etwas suchen das er kannte.  
“Suchst du was?”, wollte Stiles nun etwas entnervt wissen.  
Klar er war einiges gewohnt, mit dem ganzen Wehrwolfkram und so, aber so etwas war ihm auch noch nicht passiert.  
“Hmm, ich muss zu Derek Hale.”, erklärte der Typ mit einem Lächeln.  
“Derek Hale?”, echote Stiles.  
Natürlich! Wahrscheinlich ein weiteren übernatürlichen Notfall!  
Das Schicksal konnte ihn mal am Arsch lecken!  
Schnaubend verschränkte Stiles seine Arme vor der Brust und schaute den Typen böse an.  
“Ja es ist dringend, er ist mein Onkel.”  
Das erklärte natürlich warum weder die Kälte noch die Tatsache das er völlig nackt war den Typ zu kümmern schien.  
“Noch ein Hale, wieviele von euch gibt es eigentlich noch?”, knurrte er.  
“Er ist nur mein Patenonkel,”  
“Wer würde freiwillig … .”  
Stiles drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um und ging zu seinem Jeep. Irgendwo müsste er noch ein paar dreckige Klamotten vom Training haben. Ein durch geschwitzten Hoodie und ein paar Sweatpants.  
“Zieh das an und dann fahr ich dich zu Mr. Griesgram in Person.”

Zehn Minuten später standen sie im Fahrstuhl zu Derek’s Loft. Dieser Typ, er hatte sich noch immer nicht vorgestellt und Stiles würde nicht freiwillig seinen Namen preisgeben. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme!  
Dieser Typ war mehr als seltsam, mit freudigem Grinsen hatte er den Hoodie übergezogen und seine Nase tief in den Stoff vergraben. Klar er musste mit genügend seltsamen Macken von Wehrwölfen klar kommen, aber das … .  
“Derek ich hab für dich was aufgesammelt.”, rief Stiles in den scheinbar leeren Raum.  
“Stiles wie oft soll ich dir sagen ich nehm keine Streuner auf, geh damit zu … .”  
Der Wolf war scheinbar im Bad gewesen, als er den großen Wohnraum betrat verstummte er sofort. Schnüffelnd hob er seine Nase in die Luft um wenige Sekunden Stiles irritiert anzuschauen.  
“Er wollte zu dir.”, erklärte der Jüngere und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
“Ich bin dann auch weg, Abendessen mit meinem Dad.”  
Während Stiles zum Fahrstuhl hechtete knurrte der Wolf, doch Stiles winkte nur kurz während die Türen sich schlossen.

“Ähm ich bin Liam.”, erklärte der Fremde.  
“Derek Hale, aber das weißt du ja schon.”, knurrte Derek.  
“Ja, ja ich weiß wer du bist, obwohl ich dich ganz anders kenne.”  
“Wer bist du und was willst du hier?”,  
Derek’s ganzer Körper war angespannt und schrie regelrecht nach Angriff falls Liam nur falsch mit einer Wimper zucken würde.  
“Vielleicht”, der Junge schluckte hart.  
“Vielleicht sollten wir Peter dazu holen dann muss ich es nur einmal erklären.”  
“Peter?”, fragend hob Derek eine Augenbraue.  
“Ja, ich brauch eure Hilfe.”  
“Peters Hilfe.”, murrte der Wehrwolf.  
Doch er hatte sein Handy schon in der Hand und wählte die Nummer seines Onkels.

Als Peter eine halbe Stunde später durch die Tür kam konnte Derek beobachten wie dieser Liam darauf und dran war aufzuspringen und ihn zu umarmen.  
“Was soll das, hast du wieder einen Teenager gebissen?”, fragte Peter gelangweilt.  
“Beta.”, Derek’s Augen blitzten blau auf.  
“Vergessen?”  
“Wie könnte ich mein lieber Neffe, wie könnte ich.”  
Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ließ sich Peter auf de Couch gegenüber von Liam fallen der wie versteinert auf einem Stuhl saß.  
“Das ist aber seltsam.”, murmelte er und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Liam.  
“Das sind Stiles Klamotten, aber … .”  
Interessiert beugte er sich weiter nach vorne.  
“Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, Stiles hat in vor einer halben Stunde bei mir abgeladen und er wollte mit einer Erklärung warten bis du da bist.”, erklärte Derek.  
“Na da bin ich gespannt.”, grinste Peter.  
“Ich bin Liam Stilinski-Whittemore.”, presste Liam raus.  
“Wie bitte?”  
Beide Männer schauten ihn ungläubig an.  
“Ich bin der Sohn von Stiles und Jackson, ich komme aus der Zukunft um sicher zu stellen das die beiden zusammen kommen.”, haspelte Liam.  
“Viel Glück dabei.”, lachte Peter laut los und auch Derek konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
“Nein, nein ihr versteht nicht, sie sind zusammen, ich bin der Beweis.”  
“Sicher Kleiner.”, nickte Peter amüsiert.  
“Ihr könnt es doch riechen, ich … ich … .”  
“Kann man alles vortäuschen.”, zuckte Derek mit den Schultern.  
“Jackson war der erste den du gebissen hast, er wurde zum Kanima und Stiles hat dein Leben gerettet weil er dich zwei Stunden in einem Pool über Wasser gehalten hat. Nachdem ihr ihn getötet habt und er sich zurück in einen Wehrwolf verwandelt hat ist er nach London gegangen.”, warf Liam dem jüngeren Hale entgegen.  
“Und du. Du hast deine Nichte getötet, du hast Scott gebissen, du hast Lydia gebissen, sie haben dich verbrannt und du bist zurück gekommen. Du hättest auch Stiles gebissen, aber er wollte nicht.”, richtete er sich zu Peter.  
“Ähm … .”, Derek schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
“Nicht schlecht, aber keine Geheimnisse.”, meinte Peter unbeeindruckt.  
“Du hast gesagt das du mir nicht glaubst.”, seufzte Liam.  
“Ach ja und was habe ich dir gesagt mit dem du mich überzeugen kannst?”, wollte der Wolf neugierig wissen.  
“Ich weiß wer dein Lebenspartner ist und ich weiß auch warum du kein Alpha mehr werden kannst.”, meinte Liam ruhig.  
Fragend schaute Derek seinen Onkel an der plötzlich ganz bleich war.  
“Peter?”  
“Soll ich es laut sagen?”, wollte Liam grinsend wissen.  
“Nein, nein.”, ernergisch schüttelte Peter den Kopf.  
“Peter?”, wiederholte Derek nun mit Nachdruck.  
“Vielleicht willst du es ihm später mal sagen, Ompa. Vielleicht kann er dir ein wenig helfen.”, zwinkerte Liam dem älteren zu.  
“Ähm ja, ähm … du hast gesagt … ähm das du … ähm aus der Zukunft kommst? Was willst du dann hier?”, stotterte Peter.  
“In der Zukunft sind Stiles und Jackson verheiratet. Es gibt ein Rudel das gegen uns kämpft, unter ihnen ist auch eine Hexe die einen Zauber über die beiden gelegt hat. Ich kann euch nicht viel sagen weil es alles durcheinander bringen würde, eben nur das es wichtig ist das die beiden zusammen kommen müssen.”  
“Aber Stiles und Jackson”, Derek schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Wenn man de beiden in einen Raum sperrt bringen sie sich gegenseitig um.”  
“Das Stiles eventuell auch auf Jungs steht kann ich mir ja noch vorstellen, aber Jackson?”, warf auch Peter ein.  
“Es ist sogar Dad, ähm Jackson, der den ersten Schritt macht. Er wird Morgen zurück nach Beacon Hills kommen weil er das Rudel vermisst, besonders Papa.”, erklärte Liam.  
“Ich meine Stiles.”, setzte er nach.  
“Aber wieso?”, noch völlig verständnislos schaute Peter den Jungen an.  
Verlegen rieb sich Liam den Nacken.  
“Ich weiß nicht ob ich es erzählen kann. Also die zwei haben mir die Geschichte oft genug erzählt und wirklich bis ins kleinste Detail. Dad meint jeder Wolf sollte darauf vorbereitet sein seinen Lebenspartner zu treffen, aber … aber ich will nichts durcheinander bringen.”  
“Ok.”, nickte Derek.  
“Du sagst das Stiles und Jackson zusammen kommen müssen weil sonst die Zukunft des Rudels gefährdet ist.”, fasste er zusammen.  
“Und wieso jetzt?”  
“Weil … .”, wieder rieb sich Liam verlegen den Nacken.  
“Weil ich zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr gezeugt werde.”, flüsterte er.  
“Wie soll das bitte funktionieren?”  
Derek schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Das geht gar nicht, sie sind beide Jungs, es kann keiner von ihnen schwanger werden.”, stellte er fest.  
“Außer … .”, setzte Peter an.  
“Außer einer von ihnen ist ein Rudel Omega.”, vollendete Derek den Satz.  
“Aber Stiles ist kein Wolf und man braucht einen Alpha dazu.”  
“Naja Stiles ist kein Wolf, aber er war ein dunkler Fuchs.”, gab Peter zu bedenken.  
“Aber Jackson ein Alpha?”  
Die beiden Hales sahen erst sich und dann Liam ratlos an.  
“Dad ist kein Alpha, er … er ist ein Omega. Deswegen kommt er auch zurück. In London wurde er von einem Rudel aufgenommen und … und ähm … dort hatte er seine erste Hitze. Er muss völlig verwirrt gewesen sein, der Heiler des Rudels hat gemeint das ein Omega nur seine Hitze erlebt wenn er seinen Partner gefunden hat. Da es keiner aus dem Londoner Rudel ist kommt er hier her zurück.”, erklärte Liam.  
“Stiles ein Alpha, nie!”, brach es aus Derek heraus.  
“Das kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen.”, stimmte Peter zu.  
“Du hast versucht es mir zu erklären.”, meinte Liam zu Peter.  
“Man muss kein Wehrwolf Alpha sein um in einem Rudel als Alpha angesehen zu werden. Im Moment seht ihr in Papa nur einen verletzlichen Jungen, aber er würde für jeden von euch sein Leben geben, er würde alles tun um das Rudel zu verteidigen. Auch wenn es jetzt noch nicht offensichtlich ist, er wird ein Druide.”  
Liam rieb sich die Augen und seufzte.  
“Nie im Leben.”, schüttelte Derek den Kopf.  
“Ich geb ja zu das Stiles uns oft geholfen hat und das er ein wichtiges Mitglied des Rudels ist, aber ganz sicher ist er kein Druide. Er ist ein nerviger Teenager mit ADHS.”  
“Es ist kein ADHS.”, murmelte Peter.  
“Nein.”, nickte Liam.  
“Wie bitte?”, fragte Derek.  
“Stiles hat kein ADHS. Stiles hat seine Magie noch nicht kanalisiert.”, meinte Peter und schaute Liam an.  
“Ja. Du meintest ich soll euch an den Vorfall am Jungel erinnern. Papa hatte anscheinend nicht genug Eisenhut dabei um das Gebäude zu sichern und trotzdem konnte er einen perfekten Kreis legen. Das konnte er in der Situation nur weil er vor Angst um euch seine Magie kanalisierte.”  
“Aber … aber.”, japste der jüngere Wehrwolf.  
“Der Fuchs hat ihn auch deswegen ausgesucht und als wir ihn vernichtet haben blieb ein Teil seiner Macht in Stiles zurück.”, ergänzte Peter, Liam nickte.  
“Aber bis jetzt fehlt noch der letzte Funke.”, überlegte er weiter.  
“Wenn die beiden sich treffen kommt Jackson wieder in Hitze weil er seinen Partner findet und das ist das letzte Stückchen was fehlt.”  
“Ja.”, stöhnte Liam.  
“Du hast gesagt das du glaubst wenn das nicht passiert wird Stiles nie ein Druide und dann … .”  
“Er ist mächtig, er ist ein Alpha.”, lächelte Peter den Junge an.  
“Du bist verdammt stolz auf ihn, er ist der Beste.”  
“Fuck!”, lachte Peter.  
“Ich hab es immer gewusst.”  
“Und was machen wir jetzt?”  
Derek hatte sich zu Peter gesetzt und schaute Liam interessiert an.  
“Zum einen dürft ihr den beiden davon nichts sagen. Es muss von ganz alleine passieren.”  
Beide Wölfe nickten.  
“Wir müssen schauen wen die Hexe hier her geschickt hat um Papa abzulenken. Du meinst das es allein um Papa geht, damit er nicht seine Macht entfaltet. Du vermutest das sie jemanden darauf angesetzt hat sich mit ihm zu vereinigen.”, erklärte Liam.  
“Als Lebenspartner?”, wollte Peter wissen.  
“Das vermutest du.”, nickte Liam.  
“Ein Alpha der entweder das Rudel übernehmen will oder der Stiles mit sich nimmt, clever.”  
“Eins frage ich mich aber, wieso bist du hier her gekommen?”, fragte Derek.  
"Du hast gemeint das es am sichersten ist. Keiner kennt mich, aber ihr zwei würdet mir glauben wenn ich sage das ich ihr Sohn bin. Der Geruch wäre für die anderen eventuell etwas verwirrend, aber nicht so sehr wie wenn Scott oder Isaac als Erwachsener hier auftauchen würde. Außerdem bin ich zur Hälfte ein Stilinski.”, grinste Liam breit.  
“Oh Gott, fuck.”, stöhnte Derek und Peter lachte.


	10. Stiles / Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles verbringt Weihnachten alleine in NY ... nicht ganz alleine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

In der Stadt herrschte eine seltsame Stille. In all den Jahren seit denen Stiles in New York lebte hatte er das noch nie erlebt. Es war ein Abend vor dem vierundzwanzigsten und die Stadt versank im Schnee.

Alle Flüge waren gestrichen worden, auch Züge und Busse blieben stehen, es waren deutlich weniger Autos auf den sonst so belebten Straßen. Ein Schneesturm hatte die Stadt mehr oder weniger in einen Winterschlaf versetzt.

Eigentlich wollte er zu seinem Vater fliegen um mit ihm gemeinsam Weihnachten und die Tage zwischen den Jahren zu verbringen. Auch wollte er Schott seinen besten Freund und seine Frau Allison wieder einmal sehen. Doch dieses Jahr fiel das alles aus, er würde Weihnachten alleine verbringen.

Kurzfristig hatte er auf dem Rückweg vom Flughafen sich einen kleinen recht kümmerlichen Weihnachtsbaum gekauft und ihn mit dem geschmückt was er zu Hause hatte. Stumm mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand saß er auf seiner Couch und bewunderte sein Werk. Von irgendeiner Party hatte er noch eine Lichterkette, aus Plastikstrohalmen von dem Diner um die Ecke hatte er Weihnachtsterne gebastelt, für Scott’s Kinder hatte er einmal Wasserballons gekauft, die Reste davon hatte er aufgeblasen und auch an dem Baum befestigt, aus Alufolie hatte er dünne Streifen geschnitten und über den dünnen Ästen verteilt. Es war sicher nicht der schönste Weihnachtsbaum, aber es war sein eigener. Selbst eine Krippe hatte er improvisiert, aus seinen Aktionfiguren, Yoda war das Jesus Baby, irgendwie passend fand Stiles.

 

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, sein Rücken schmerzte und ihm war kalt. Fröstelnd stand Stiles auf und prüfte die Heizung, kalt. Da hörte er ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür, wahrscheinlich sein Vermieter der ihm sagte das die Heizung ausgefallen war. Mürrisch öffnete er die Eingangstür und schaute sein Gegenüber völlig verwirrt an.

Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann in hautengen schwarzen Lederhosen, einem weißen Henley, einer roten Lederweste und in seinen blonden Locken hing ziemlich schief eine Nikolausmütze.

“Ja?”, wollte Stiles immer mürrischer wissen.

“Hmm endlich hab ich dich gefunden.”, lallte dieser Typ offensichtlich sehr betrunken.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte Stiles einen feuchten Schmatzer auf den Mund.

“Was soll der Scheiß?”

Erschrocken wischte sich Stiles mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund.

“Oh mein kleines Schneehäschen sei doch nicht so, ich hab so lange auf dich gewartet.”, schmollte der Fremde.

“Ich bin nicht ihr Schneehäschen, ich kenn sie noch nicht einmal!”, protestierte Stiles.

“Isaac.”

“Was?”

“Ich bin Isaac mein kleines Schneehäschen.”, erklärte der Typ grinsend.

“Isaac?”, wiederholte Stiles verständnislos.

“Jap Isaac Nickalas.”, nickte der Lockenkopf.

“Darf ich endlich reinkommen, mir ist kalt.”

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Stiles zu warten stolzierte er an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.

Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein, aber von wem?

“Bei dir ist es aber nicht sehr weihnachtlich.”, stellte Isaac enttäuscht fest.

“Das liegt wohl daran das ich Weihnachten eigentlich bei meinem Vater verbringen wollte.”, brummte Stiles.

“Naja jetzt hast du ja mich.”, strahlte der Typ.

“Und du verschwindest ganz schnell wieder damit ich ins Bett gehen kann.”

Unsanft versuchte Stiles diesen Kerl aus seinem Wohnzimmer zu schieben, ohne großen Erfolg.

“Aber Schneehäschen.”, protestierte Isaac.

“Ich bin kein Schneehäschen, ich habe einen Namen!”

So langsam wurde Stiles wirklich stinksauer, was bildete sich dieser Typ ein?

“Ok Stiles.”

Plötzlich wandelte sich das Alkohol bedingte Lallen in ein samtweiches Schnurren.

“Lass mich dein Weihnachten etwas schöner machen.”

Sanft aber sehr bestimmend drückte dieser Kerl ihn aufs Sofa.

“Vertrau mir einfach.”

Aus seiner Weste holte er einen kleinen braunen Beutel in den er hineingriff und etwas glitzerndes herausholte. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und pustete das Glitzerzeug in die Richtung des Weihnachtsbaums. Für einige Sekunden war er in dieses Glitzern eingehüllt und plötzlich stand da ein stattlicher Weihnachtsbaum mit echten Kerzen, roten und silbernen Kugeln, Eiszapfen und Sterne aus Glas, kleine bronzene Glöckchen und kleinem Holzspielzeug. unter dem Baum stand eine richtige Grippe mit bunt bemalten Holzfiguren, das Jesus Baby sah immer noch sehr nach Yoda aus.

“Was … was … was?”

Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Das war unmöglich!

Mit offenem Mund starrte Stiles auf den Baum.

Dieser Ledertyp, Isaac, blies jetzt von dem Glitzerzeug gegen die Wand.

Wie von Zauberhand materialisierte sich ein Kamin mit einem zischenden Feuer. Auf dem Kaminsims standen Fotos von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter, von Scott und seiner Familie. Es hingen zwei Socken an dem Kamin auf der einen stand Stiles und auf der anderen Isaac.

Noch einmal blies Isaac, diesmal zur Couch.

Stiles fand sich zwischen Kissen und einer flauschigen Decke auf einer extrem bequemen Couch wieder. Neben ihm auf einem kleinen Tisch standen zwei dampfende Tassen und ein großer Teller mit Plätzchen.

“Das nenne ich gemütlich.”, bemerkte Isaac zufrieden.

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und es erklang weihnachtliche Musik.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte er sich neben Stiles auf die Couch und beanspruchte sofort die Hälfte der Decke die Stiles eng an sich gezogen hatte.

“Lass mich dich aufwärmen mein kleiner Schnee Ha… Stiles.”

“Wer, wer … wer bist du? Wie hast du das gemacht? Was hast du gemacht?”, kam es tonlos aus Stiles heraus.

“So viele Fragen.”, seufzte Isaac.

“Ich bin Isaac Nickalas der jüngste Sohn vom Weihnachtsmann. Zwar kann ich noch nicht so gut mit dem Weihnachtsstaub umgehen, aber für das Nötigste reicht es.”, erklärte Isaac lächelnd.

“Der … der Sohn vom Weihnachtsmann?”, echote Stiles hilflos.

“Ja, ich hab noch fünf ältere Brüder. Du musst keine Angst haben ich werde nicht den Job von meinem Vater übernehmen, das wird Derek machen er ist dafür auch viel besser geeignet.”, erklärte Isaac mit ernster Mine.

“Derek?”.

Im Stillen fragte sich Stiles ob er sich eventuell irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen hatte und dies alles nur ein Traum war. Es war die logischste Erklärung.

“Ja, zwar hat er noch keinen weißen Bart und eigentlich ist er viel zu muskulös, aber das wird schon wenn mein Vater in Rente geht.”

“Hmmhmm.”, fiepte Stiles verwirrt.

Falls es doch ein verrückter sein sollte durfte er ihn nicht unnötig reizen.

“Du glaubst mir nicht.”, bemerkte Isaac nun enttäuscht.

“Doch, doch natürlich glaube ich dir. Aber woher weißt du wo ich wohne?”

“Du Dummerchen, aus der Schneekugel.”, erklärte Isaac lachend.

“Bei uns zu Hause gibt es die große Kuge von dort kann man jedes Kind sehen. Wenn ein Kind sein erstes Weihnachte feiert bekommt es seine eigene Schneekugel.”

Mit den Worten zog er eine mittelgroße Schneekugel aus seiner Weste.

“Schau.”

In der Schneekugel war das Haus zu sehen in dem er gerade lebte, aus seinem Fenster kamen bunte Lichter.

“Das könnte irgend ein Haus sein.”, brummte Stiles.

“Moment.”

Kurz schüttelte Isaac die Kugel und als der Schnee gefallen war konnte Stiles seine Wohnung sehen, sich selbst mit Isaac auf der Couch.

Vielleicht war dieser Typ doch nicht so verrückt.

“Aber wieso? Wieso ich?”

“So etwas wie Schicksal, Fügung, ich weiß nicht wie man es nennen soll. Jeder Sohn und jede Tochter des Weihnachtsmanns hat einen ganz speziellen Partner, eine Person denen sie ihr Herz schenken und nur ihr. Der Name des Kindes des Weihnachtsmanns erscheint auf einer Schneekugel, so wissen wir wer der Richtige ist.”

isaac fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über eine feingeschwungene Gravur.

“Ich beobachte dich schon seit Jahren und jetzt bin ich endlich achtzehn und darf zu dir, mein kleiner Schneehase.”, seufzte Isaac glücklich.

“Wie du darfst endlich zu mir?”

“Wenn wir achtzehn Weihnachten gefeiert haben dann haben wir das nötigste gelernt, dann können wir … .”

“Dann könnt ihr was?”,wollte Stiles alarmiert wissen.

“Dann können wir unser erstes Weihnachten mit unserer neuen Familie feiern.”, kam es leise von Isaac.

Zweifelnd zog Stiles eine Augenbraue nach oben.

“Das ist die Nacht unserer Vereinigung.”

Die Ohrspitzen von Isaac färbten sich plötzlich feuerrot.

“Das ist nicht dein ernst.”

Wen man außer Betracht ließ das Stiles zumindest Bi war und Isaac tatsächlich seinem Typ entsprach, war das eine total schwachsinnige Idee. Er konnte doch nicht einfach mit einem Typen den er nicht einmal fünf Minuten kannte und der behauptete der Sohn vom Weihnachtsmann zu sein Sex haben.

Bevor Stiles sich weiter in seine Gedanken vertiefen konnte hatte sich Isaac auf seinen Schoß gesetzt.

“Nicht so viel nachdenken Stiles, es ist ganz einfach.”

Mit den Worten beugte er sich vor und küsste Stiles.

Es war einer dieser Küsse die einen wortwörtlich Sterne sehen ließen. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen explodierten Sterne, allein das verschlug Stiles den Atem

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war er nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung und auch nicht mehr auf einer Couch.

Nein er lag ziemlich nackt in einem riesigen Bett, auf ihm saß immer noch ein genauso nackter Isaac.

Von irgendwoher hörte er ein fröhliches “HO HO HO:”

“Pa freut sich dich endlich kennen zu lernen.”, grinste Isaac fein und küsste Stiles noch einmal.


	11. Peter / Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter und der Sheriff verbringen Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie, Peter hat ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk das den Sheriff fast umhaut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Peter/Sheriff

 

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die Scheibe. Alle Lichter funkelten wie Sterne, weiß, gelb, rot. unaufhörlich wischten die Scheibenwischer das Wasser von der Scheibe.  
Es war ruhig, die Musik aus dem Radio war ein willkommener Zeitvertreib.  
Kurz riskierte Peter einen Blick auf die Seite. Der Mann neben ihm schlief tief und fest. An der letzten roten Ampel hatte er seine Jacke ausgezogen und über den Oberkörper des anderen gebreitet. Zwar war die Heizung an, aber er wusste wenn sein Ehemann wach werden würde, würde er frieren. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Zärtlich fuhr er durch die langsam grau werdenden Haare. Wenn John schlief sah er so jung aus, nur die kleinen Fältchen an den Augen verrieten das er kurz vor der fünfzig stand..

“Daddyy sind wir bald da?”  
Innerlich seufzte er auf, es wäre ja zu schön gewesen.  
Die sechsjährigen Drillinge waren wie ein Sack Flöhe den man kaum unter Kontrolle bekam.  
“Es dauert noch ein wenig.”, meinte Peter leise.  
“Wie lange noch.”, kam die zweite verschlafene Stimme.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er das Schild einer Tankstelle gesehen.  
“Wir können ein kleines Spiel spielen, aber nur wenn ihr ganz leise seit.”  
Im Rückspiegel konnte er sehen wie die drei Kleinen heftig nickten.  
“Es kommt gleich eine Tankstelle dort holen wir etwas zu trinken und zu essen und wenn ihr es schafft aus dem Auto auszusteigen und wieder einzusteigen ohne das Dad wach wird dürft ihr einen Film schauen.”, erklärte er.  
“Ok.”, flüsterten die drei.

Als er den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz zum stehen brachte stiegen sie alle ganz leise aus. Sofort fassten sich Jason und Maria an der Hand, Felix nahm seine Hand.  
“Kann ich ein Kaba bekommen?”, wollte Jason wissen.  
“Ich eine Erdbeermilch?”, setzte Maria nach.  
“Ich auch einen Kaba.”, Felix sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
“Wie heißt das Zauberwort?”  
“Bitte Daddy.”, brüllten alle drei los.  
“Ja wir schauen ob sie es da haben.”, nickte Peter mit einem Lächeln.  
“Und Donuts?”, hakte Jason nach.  
“Ja auch Donuts, aber nur wenn ihr versprecht für Dad einen übrig zu lassen.”  
“Aber der darf doch gar keine Donuts essen.”, protestierte Maria.  
“Es ist Weihnachten, da können wir ruhig eine Ausnahme machen. Außerdem müssen wir es Stiles ja nicht verraten.”  
Er öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Shop, sie wurden mit einem elektronischen “HoHoHo” begrüßt.  
“Stiles weiß immer wann wir lügen auch wenn er kein … .”, verlegen biss sich Jason auf die Lippen.  
Das erste was die Kleinen gelernt hatten war das sie über Wölfe nur zu Hause sprechen durften und so schaute er sich etwas unsicher um. Doch außer der jungen Frau hinter der Kasse war niemand da und sie schien mehr mit ihrer Zeitschrift beschäftigt zu sein als mit der Kundschaft.  
“Stiles kann Menschen ganz gut beobachten und deswegen kann er sagen wann jemand lügt. Außerdem weiß er das ich eurem Dad gern einen Donut gebe, wäre sonst unfair.”, erklärte Peter sanft.  
“Voll unfair.”, nickte Felix.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Getränken , jeder suchte sich etwas aus, an der Kasse nahmen sie eine Box mit Donuts die mit kleinen Tannenbäumen verziert waren und zwei große Kaffee.  
Die Kassiererin lobte die drei das sie so brav waren und schenkte jedem eine Zuckerstange.  
Am Auto half er den Kleinen beim anschnallen, setzte ihnen ihre Micky Mous Kopfhörer auf und legte Shrek ein, hoffentlich würden sie noch eine Weile ruhig sein.

Sie waren vielleicht fünf Minuten gefahren als sich der Mann neben ihm bewegte.  
“Mit was hast du sie bestochen?”, fragte er murmelnd.  
“Kaba, Erdbeermilch und Shrek.”  
“Was für ein Segen.”, gähnte John herzhaft.  
Langsam streckte er sich, beugte sich rüber und rückte dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
“Ich hab dir einen Kaffee mitgebracht, ich dachte du kannst ihn gebrauchen.”  
“Danke, den brauch ich ganz sicher. Soll ich dich ablösen.”  
Umständlich zog er die Jacke an und trank einige Schlucke von dem Kaffee.  
“Nein ich fahr gern noch ein bisschen.”

Die Fahrt dauerte noch vier Stunden und es war wirklich ein Glück das sie schon mitten in der Nacht losgefahren waren. Nicht nur das die Kinder die meiste Zeit geschlafen hatten, je später es wurde desto voller wurden die Straßen. Das letzte Stück führte sie durch einen verschneiten Wald und endlich kam die richtige Weihnachtstimmung auf. Gemeinsam sangen sie Weihnachtslieder bis sie die Auffahrt mitten im Wald erreicht hatten. Der Weg führte immer tiefer in den Wald und dann tauchte das Haus direkt vor ihnen auf. Ein Haus das so völlig fehl am Platz schien, ein altes Herrenhaus vor dem schon einige Autos parkten.  
Die Kinder waren aus dem Auto sobald es still stand, wild durcheinander riefen sie nach ihrer Familie während sie auf die Eingangstür zu liefen. Mit einem milden Lächeln sammelten Peter und John Jacken, Mützen und Schals ein um ihren Kindern zu folgen.  
In der Eingangstür stand Derek und wartete auf sie mit einem Lächeln.  
“Schön das ihr da seit, Stiles macht mich wahnsinnig.”  
“Hab mal drei von seiner Sorte um dich.”, stöhnte Peter.  
Unsanft knuffte ihn John in die Seite.  
“Stilinski Kinder sind mir die liebsten..”, verbesserte sich Peter lachend.  
“Besonders sie zu machen.”  
Bevor John darauf was sagen konnte war Peter ins Haus verschwunden und rief nach lautstark nach Cora.  
“Ich hab uns eine schöne Flasche Whisky zur Seite gestellt die können wir heut Abend in Ruhe trinken, ich bin mir nicht sicher wer es von uns nötiger hat.”, seufzend legte Derek den Arm um Johns Schulter.  
“Eindeutig ich. Ich hab nicht nur Peter, ich hab auch noch drei kleine Kinder und ich versichere dir Stiles war ein Engel dagegen. Vielleicht werde ich einfach zu alt dafür und Peter will noch mehr Kinder.”  
“Gewonnen.”, meinte Derek knapp.

Das Weihnachtessen war laut und lustig so wie immer in den letzten Jahren. Es war die einzige Zeit im Jahr in dem alle zusammen kamen, aus Beacon Hills kamen Scott mit seiner Familie, Chris mit Allison und Isaac, die Zwillinge mit Danny und Lydia, Erica und Boyd, Cora lebte mittlerweile mit Malia in New York. John und Peter waren nach Main gezogen, nicht nur das es ein Skandal gewesen wäre wenn der Sheriff mit einem Mann zusammen gelebt hätte, schwerer zu erklären wäre wohl der Umstand das dieser Mann eigentlich tot war. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache das Peter verzaubert wurde und nach einer heißen, heftigen Nacht mit John schwanger war.  
Nachdem Stiles die High School beendet hatte wollte er nur noch weg, Derek folgte ihm. Mittlerweile hatten sie ein eigenes kleines Rudel aufgebaut. Ihr Leben war im Gegensatz zu früher langweilig, doch sie genossen es beide.

Nach dem Essen verteilte sich die Rudel im geräumigen Wohnzimmer, gemeinsam schauten sie sich alte Weihnachtfilme an. John hatte Melissa noch geholfen das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen und betrachtete sich jetzt das Bild das sich bot. Auf und vor den zwei großen Sofas lagen Körper aneinander oder aufeinander, es war ein Wirrwar aus Armen und Beinen, Felix lag auf Peter, Jason eng an ihn gekuschelt und Maria enge an Stiles gedrängt der neben Peter lag. Wenn er daran dachte wie alle so ruhig und friedlich da lagen konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen wie sie noch vor einigen Jahren um ihr Leben kämpften.

“Komm.”  
Jemand hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Als er sich umdrehte stand Derek neben ihm in der anderen Hand eine Flasche und zwei Gläsern.  
“Sie werden uns nicht vermissen”  
“Bist du dir da sicher?”  
Nach Johns Erfahrung spürten ihn seine Kinder spätestens nach zehn Minuten auf. Von Peter bekam er dann immer eine entschuldigenden Blick. Der Jüngere versuchte John seinen Freiraum zu geben, doch die Kleinen schienen keine ruhige Minute zu haben wenn John nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Chris hatte gemeint die Kleinen wollten bei ihrem Alpha sein, was völliger Quatsch war, John war kein Alpha. Daraufhin hatte Chris nur gelacht und gemeint man müsste kein Wehrwolf sein um als Alpha angesehen zu werden.  
Peter war nie dafür bekannt sich unter zu ordnen und er tat es auch nicht bei John. Doch es gab Momente, Situationen in denen John das Gefühl hatte das Peter es doch tat. Wenn sie zum Beispiel jemanden kennen lernten und Peter sofort einen Schritt zurück ging und John seine Familie vorstellte, wie Peter sich auf Fotos immer etwas kleiner machte, wie er seinen Nacken da bot wenn sie sich liebten.  
“Sie sind alle beschäftigt, sie kommen ohne uns aus.”, riss ihn Derek aus seinen Gedanken.  
“Hoffentlich hast du recht.”  
John folgte Derek in dessen Büro in dem sie die Flasche zusammen leerten und später schlafend von Stiles und Peter gefunden wurden.

“Daddy! Dad! Daddy! Dad! Daddy! Dad!”  
John stöhnte und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf, das war viel zu laut.  
“Wer saufen kann kann auch aufstehen.”, lachte neben ihm Peter leise.  
“Der Weihnachtsmann war da!”, rief Felix aufgeregt.  
“Im Wohnzimmer unter dem Baum sind ganz viele Geschenke.”, erklärte Maria genauso aufgeregt.  
Die beiden saßen in ihren Schlafanzüge auf dem großen Bett und versuchten die Decke von ihren Vätern zu ziehen. Mit einem spielerischen Knurren landete Jason mit voller Wucht auf John der gequält stöhnte.  
“Wie wäre es wenn wir uns schnell anziehen und dann runter gehen. Euer Dad kann sich dann in Ruhe duschen und nach kommen.”, schlug Peter vor und John liebte ihn noch ein wenig mehr.  
“Jaaaaaaaaa.”, ertönte ein Chor aus drei ziemlich lauten und vor allem schiefen Stimmen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und eine Kopfschmerztablette ging John ins Wohnzimmer. In einem Wirrwar aus Geschenkpapier, bunten Bändern und Kartons saßen die Kinder und öffneten die Geschenke. Es war schön die verzückten “Ohhs” und “Ahhs” zu hören, die leuchtenden Augen zu sehen, es machte jedes Weihnachten noch besser.  
“Hier.”  
Peter war neben ihn gekommen und drückte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand.  
“Danke, du bist mein Lebensretter.”, murmelte John.  
“Den brauchst du jetzt.”, nuschelte Peter.  
Alarmiert schaute John zu seinem Ehemann der ziemlich zerknirscht aussah. Was hatte er jetzt wieder getan?  
“Ich … ähm … ?”  
“Was hast du getan Peter?”, fragend hob John eine Augenbraue.  
“Ich … Deaton hat gesagt das … .”  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drückte er John einen Zettel in die Hand. Verwirrt schaute er auf die schwarz weiß Aufnahme, sie kam ihm vertraut vor doch er konnte oder wollte es nicht einordnen. Ein paar mal blinzelte er mit den Augen bevor er sich die Aufnahme genau ansah. Dort stand Peters Name, das Datum vom zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember und der Name des Emissary der in ihrer Nähe wohnte und auch ihr Hausarzt war. Darunter sah man ein Ultraschallbild, John wusste wie Ultraschallbilder aussahen, das war ein Ultraschallbild!  
“Ich dachte der Zauber wäre weg, ich dachte ich könnte den Tee absetzen. ich hab mit Deaton telefoniert und er hatte auch keine Bedenken. Ich weiß ich hab immer gesagt ich will noch ein Kind, aber … aber das war immer nur Spaß, ich mein ich weiß wie anstrengend unsere drei sind und … und .... .”  
“Peter Stilinski was willst du mir sagen.”, knurrte John.  
Ja mittlerweile konnte er fast so gut wie ein Wolf knurren.  
“Wir bekommen nochmal Babys.”, hauchte Peter mit gesenktem Kopf.  
“Babys?”, echote John erschrocken.  
“Vier. Doktor Ferry meint das liege am Zauber, durch ihn würden es immer mehrere Babys sein.”, erklärte Peter.  
“Verdammte Scheiße.”, stöhnte John.  
Mit einem Zug leerte er die Tasse.  
“Ich muss mich setzen!”  
Völlig teilnamslos ließ er sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen.  
Er würde noch einmal Vater werden und gleich vierfach. Wenn er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte würde er herzhaft lachen. Wieso konnte er kein normales ruhiges Leben führen?. Sicher er hatte sich immer mehr wie ein Kind gewünscht, doch nachdem Claudia gestorben war hatte er sich damit abgefunden das Stiles sein einziges Kind bleiben würde und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er drei kleine Racker und würde bald vier weitere Schreihälse dazu bekommen. Wenn es so weiter ging würde er in ein paar Jahren eine eigenen Footballmanschaft haben. Aber obwohl der Gedanke erschreckend war, eine kleine Tatsache ließ ihn hoffen das alles gut gehen würde, Peter war bei ihm. Solange Peter bei ihm war würde er noch zwanzig Kinder großziehen, denn Peter war alles was für ihn zählte.  
Plötzlich fing er Lauthals an zu lachen. Mal ehrlich was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Vor ein paar Jahren wusste er nichts von Wehrwölfen, dann wurde ein psychopathischer Zombiewolf verzaubert, hatte ihn verführt und noch bevor John wusste wie ihm geschah war er Ehemann und Vater.  
“Dad ist alles ok?”  
Besorgt schaute ihn Stiles an, er war in die Knie gegangen und versuchte das Stück Papier aus Johns Händen zu lösen was er krampfhaft festhielt. Neben ihm standen Derek, Melissa die genauso besorgt aussahen und Peter der sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr, verzweifelt sich um blickte als würde er nach einer perfekten Fluchtroute suchen.  
“Es ist alles ok Stiles du wirst nur wieder Bruder.”, lachte John.  
“Wie, was?”, irritiert schaute sein ältester Sohn ihn an.  
“Anscheinend ist dein alter Herr so fruchtbar das er Peter noch einmal geschwängert hat.”  
John liefen Tränen über die Wangen.  
“Wird es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?”, wollte Derek nun mit einem Lächeln wissen.  
“Ich glaube bei vier wird von jedem was dabei sein.”, kicherte John.  
“Verdammte Scheiße.”, hauchte Stiles.  
Kopfschüttelnd stand John auf, er wischte die Tränen weg und ging auf Peter zu.  
“Ich … ich kann wirklich nichts dafür.”, meinte Peter verteidigend.  
“Ich weiß, jetzt komm schon her.”  
John zog den verunsicherten Wehrwolf in seine Arme.  
“Danke für dieses wunderschöne Weihnachtsgeschenk.”  
Sanft küsste John seinen Ehemann.  
“Ich liebe dich.”  
“Ich liebe dich auch.”  
Diesmal drückte Peter seine Lippen fest gegen die von John.  
“Ich liebe dich Alpha.”


	12. Danny / Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny ist alleine an Weihnachten, oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Wolfbride

"Hey. Wenn dir etwas schlechtes wiederfährt, passiert danach etwas gutes." Es waren die kläglichen Versuche Jacksons, die mich noch mehr schluchzen liesen.

 

Ich hatte Ethan geliebt. Er war ein Werwolf. Na und? Ein Grund ist kein Hindernis sich zu verlieben. Vielleicht sollte ich dazu sagen, dass ethan nach dem Tod seines Zwilling ging. Natürlich hatten wir geredet, doch selbst wenn ich mich in dem Moment nach außen Stark gab, ich war schwächer den eh und je. Wir hatten den 12. Dezember. Jackson kam in den Ferien her, damit er Weihnachten mit uns verbringen konnte und brachte seine Freundin mit. Jeder hatte also jemanden für Weihnachten. Derek würde es mit Cora feiern, Stiles mit seinem Dad, Scott und dessen mom, Isaac war bei Chris Argent eingeladen und Lydia war eingeladen bei Peter. Warum genau sie ausgerechnet Peter zusagte wusste er auch nicht, vielleicht weil sie sich so gut mit Malia verstand. 

Lediglich Danny hatte niemanden, der ihn am 24. Glücklich machen könnte. Ethan war fort und ob dieser zurück kam konnte man zu neunundneunzig Prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit mit Nein beantworten.

 

Er musste sich zusammen reißen. Jackson musste jetzt eh wieder gehen, denn seine Familie wartete. Warum also sollte Danny nicht einfach laufen gehen? Richtig! Es gab keinen Grund, der dagegen sprach. 

Also Steckte er sich seine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und machte 'dead and gone' von timberlake an. 

Das lied lies ihn einfach laufen, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten. So merkte er auch nicht, dass er verfolgt wurde.

 

Es war wie vor einem halben Jahr, als er plötzlich zu Boden gerissen wurde und mit einem anderen Körper den Hang hinunter rutschte.

Danny starte fragen in die Augen des anderen und dieser lächelte entschuldigend 'Ich... Ähhh... Hab dich vermisst." und damit waren ihre Lippen versiegelt. Danny lächelte in den Kuss. Was hatte er doch vermisst Ethan in der Nähe zu haben. 

"Weist du, Danny, wir Wölfe werden sehr sehr einsam an Weihnachten, wenn wir unsere Geliebten nicht um uns haben und das bist in meinem Fall bekanntlich du." es waren die wohl schönsten Worte, die Ethan ihm überhaupt hätte sagen können. Und als dieser mit zu Danny wollte, wiedersprach der Gastgeber natürlich nicht. Ein wenig rummachen und kuscheln hatte schließlich noch nie jemanden geschadet. 

Gerade jetzt in der Vorweihnachtszeit nicht. Doch über eine Sache waren sich beide im klare:

Ethan würde bei Danny bleiben. Was dessen Eltern sagen würden, war ihm egal. Sie waren eh fast nie zuhause und somit stand einer gemütlichen Weihnachtszeit nichts mehr im Wege.


	13. Derek /Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wirft einen Schneeball. Derek ist nicht begeistert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Mer67

Schneeflocken fielen vom weißen Himmel herab. Setzen sich auf meine Schulter und verflüssigten sich zu kleinen Tropfen. Fröstelnd lief ich durch den berüchtigten Beacon Hills Wald.  
Wohin ich wollte? Zum Hale-Anwesen.  
Unter meinem Stampfer spürte ich den Schnee knirschen. Nicht mal meine eigentlich viel zu dicke Bomberjacke und die Wollmütze hielten die eisige Kälte vollkommen ab, mir eine Gänsehaut zu verpassen. Mein Schal reichte bis über mein Mund, aber noch so, dass ich mit der Nase atmen konnte.  
Wieso ich zu Derek ging?  
Scott hatte keine Zeit. Allison. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles erklärt. Und die Anderen haben ja was besseres zu tun als mit mir, Stiles Stilinski, abzuhängen. Und naja Derek hab ich nicht gefragt. Bevor ich wieder eine Absage bekomme, locke ich ihn erst Mal raus. I'm Genius..  
Irgendwann angekommen -ein Wunder bei diesem bedeckten Weg voller Schnee - bei der Ruine, stande ich stolz davor. In meiner Handschuh geschützten Hand befand sich ein Schneeball, die aussah wie eine weiße Kartoffel.  
"Derek Hale! Beweg deinen pelzigen Werwolfhintern hierher."  
Als der Schwarzhaarige die Tür öffnete, warf ich den Ball direkt auf ihn zu. Dieser landete auf seinem schwarzen Muskelshirt.  
"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.", sprach Derek mit tiefer Stimme und seine grünen Augen blickten mich wie ein Raubtier an.  
Jetzt hab ich Angst.  
Ungewollt wurde mein Puls schneller.  
"Renn Stiles. Renn um dein Leben!"  
Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an.  
"Frohe Weihnachten. Und hast du noch was vor?", versuchte ich abzulenken.  
"Du kriegst fünf Sekunden Vorsprung."  
Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verschwenden, kehrte ich dem Älteren meinen Rücken zu und meine Beine liefen fast von selbst.  
" Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.", zählte Derek und am Ende hörte ich nur noch "Fünf". Dieser scharfe Unterton machte mir nur noch mehr Angst, als ich schon hatte.  
Nachdem ich einfach wild durch den Wald lief stoppte ich atemlos und drehte mich in der Mitte des Wald im Kreis um. Meine Lungen fühlten sich mit eisiger Winterluft. Dabei entstanden kleine Nebelwölkchen, die sich auch wieder schnell auflösten. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde ich runter auf den weichen schneebedeckten Boden gerissen. Mein Herz setzte kurz aus. Derek bedeckte mich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht. Er stützte sich mit Hilfe seiner Arme ab, die jeweils rechts und links neben meinem Kopf positioniert waren. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Atmen verlernt. Unsere Gesichter waren nur paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Aber als ich wieder etwas klarer denken konnte, atmete ich tief und ein aus. Dabei kroch Dereks Duft in meine Nase. Leicht vernebelt von der Duftnote des Älteren schaute ich tief in seinen funkelnden grünen Augen.  
'Was passiert hier?', fragte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, welche aber von dem männlichen Geruch in die Ecke gedrängt wurde.  
Unwichtig.  
"Ich hab dich vermisst.", sagte ich leise.  
Woher nahm ich eigentlich den Mut?  
"Was?", fragte er irritiert.  
Röte stieg auf und das obwohl meine Wangen das schon wahrscheinlich vom Rennen waren.  
Dereks Gesicht wurde plötzlich weicher.  
"Ich dich auch."  
Dabei besiegelte er den letzten Abstand mit seinen Lippen, die er auf meine legte. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanke fassen. Von einem Haufen Chaos wechselte mein Gehirn zum Standby-Modus. Vergessen war die Kälte, sowie der Rest der Welt. Automatisch legten sich meine Arme um ihn und vielleicht ,wenn mein Kopf jetzt nicht so gedanklos wäre und mein Herz nicht beweisen müsste, dass er viel schneller schlugen konnte, dann wäre ich stolz, dass ich überhaupt meine Arme in dieser blauen Jacke bewegen konnte. Als mir dann langsam die Luft ausging lösten sich unsere Lippen. "Frohe Weihnachten, Stiles."


	14. Stiles / Jackson (2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson kommt zurück und jemand neues taucht auf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Wie Liam vorhergesagt hatte stand Jackson am nächsten Tag mit hängendem Kopf vor Derek's Tür. Sein Gepäck bestand nur aus einem Rucksack und einer Tasche.  
Ohne ein Wort ließ ihn Derek in das Loft. Schweigend zog er den jungen Wolf in seinen Arm.  
"Es ist alles gut, du bist zu Hause."  
Diese Reaktion überraschte nicht nur Jackson.  
Doch nachdem Liam mit Peter gegangen war hatte er über einige Dinge nachgedacht. Die Zukunft schien nicht ganz so schlecht zu sein. Anscheinend würden sie zu einen stabilen, starken Rudel zusammen wachsen. Die Tatsache das Liam nicht nur Peter und ihn erwähnt hatte, sondern auch Scott, Isaac, Stiles und Jackson beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Und wenn das Einzige das sie dafür tun mussten Stiles und Jackson zusammen zu bringen, dann würde er alles daran setzen um genau das zu tun.  
"Ich ... ."  
"Es ist gut Jackson, es ist gut das du wieder zu Hause bist.", wiederholte Derek.  
"Ich musste zurück kommen.", murmelte Jackson in Derek’s Schulter und es war so etwas wie ein Schluchzen zu hören.  
Der ältere Wolf musste sich zusammenreisen damit er nichts falsches sagte. Es war wichtig das Jackson ihm vertraute und von alleine erzählte was mit ihm los war.  
"Ist denn etwas passiert? Lydia hat erzählt das du ein nettes Rudel gefunden hast.", meinte er unschuldig.  
"Das Rudel hat nichts damit zu tun."  
Umständlich befreite sich Jackson aus der Umarmung und schaute sich hilflos um.  
"Komm setzte sich erst einmal, die Reise war sicher lang. Hast du Hunger, Durst? Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?"  
“Sie sind noch in London.”, meinte der Jüngere als er sich auf die Couch setzte.  
“Willst du sie anrufen?”  
“Hab ich schon.”  
Obwohl Jackson nichts gesagt hatte holte Derek aus dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Cola und stellte sie mit zwei Gläsern auf den Couchtisch.  
“Möchtest du mir erzählen was los ist?”, wollte Derek sanft wissen.  
Man konnte sehen wie Jackson mit sich kämpfte, wie er mit sich darum rang die Wahrheit zu sagen oder besser zu schweigen.  
“Bleibst du länger und wo wirst du wohnen?”, lenkte ihn der ältere Wolf ab.  
“Ähm.”, verlegen grinste Jackson ihn an.  
"Ich dachte vielleicht erst einmal bei dir?"  
Wieso nicht so hatte er immer ein Auge auf Jackson und konnte ihn leichter beeinflussen.  
"Kein Problem, du kannst Cora's Zimmer haben sie ist im Moment in New York."  
Ungläubig schaute Jackson ihn an.  
"Was?", wollte Derek wissen.  
"Ähm du lässt mich hier wirklich wohnen?", wiederholte Jackson seine Frage.  
"Sicher wir sind doch ein Rudel."  
Lächelnd zuckte Derek mit den Schultern und nahm Jacksons Gepäck.  
"Ich bring es schon mal in dein Zimmer."  
Als er die obersten Stufen der Treppe erreicht hatte hörte er von Jackson ein leises "Danke".  
Ich müsste wahrscheinlich dir danken, überlegte Derek.  
In ein paar Jahren vielleicht, setzte er nach und seufzte.

"Jackson ist da."  
Peter legte sein Handy zur Seite.  
"Und jetzt?"  
"Sie müssen sich so schnell wie möglich treffen.", meinte Liam.  
"In ein paar Tagen feiern wir alle Weihnachten zusammen, das wäre die perfekte Möglichkeit.", überlegte der Ältere.  
"Dann könnte es schon zu spät sein. Wir wissen nicht genau wie der Bund zwischen Papa und dem anderen hergestellt werden soll. Vielleicht ... vielleicht beißen sie ihn auch."  
Das wäre natürlich die einfachste Möglichkeit, überlegte Peter. Wenn ein Alpha Stiles beißen würde dann lebte er weiter als ein Beta in einem anderen Rudel, oder er würde an dem Biss sterben. So oder so wäre er für sein altes Rudel verloren. Doch wahrscheinlicher war das sie ihn irgendwie an ein anderes Rudel binden würden, er besaß Alphamaterial und würde, so wie Liam angedeutet hatte, ein mächtiger Magier. Der perfekte Kandidat um der Partner eines Alphas zu werden.  
"Das glaube ich nicht.", sanft schüttelte Peter den Kopf  
Fragend sah Liam ihn an, der Junge schien viel Wert auf seine Meinung zu legen und vertraute ihm, etwas das Peter schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Dieser Junge kannte sein geheimnis, sein tiefes Verlangen. Etwas das ihm erst vor wenigen Wochen bewusst geworden war und vor dem er sich mehr fürchtete als vor allem anderen. Doch es schien gut zu gehen. Es schien so als ob er seinen Platz finden würde, sein Hunger, sein rastloser Geist zur ruhe kommen könnte. Noch immer war Peter sich nicht sicher ob es das alles wert war. Vielleicht gab es noch eine andere Lösung, vielleicht wenn er Stiles an sich binden würde, vielleicht wenn er zu dem anderen Rudel überlaufen würde. Familie wurde von einem Rudel geschützt und es gäbe sicher eine Möglichkeit Stiles dazu zu bringen nachzugeben. Die größte Schwäche des Jungen war sein vater und das könnte Peter sicher ausnutzen. Aber dieses ungute Gefühl in seinem magen. Dieses Gefühl das er noch nie so erlebt hatte. Nur der gedanke daran ließ Peter fast erbrechen. Sein Wolf wehrte sich und sein Wolf wehrte sich nie gegen seine Ideen. Allein die Vorstellung von dem Sheriff, von John … sein Wolf jaulte vergnügt. Verdammte Scheiße!!!  
“Wolltest du was sagen?”, Liam holte ihn in die Realität zurück.  
“Wieso veranstalten wir nicht eine kleine Willkommensparty heute Abend, da wird auch Stiles kommen.”, schlug Peter vor.  
“Klingt gut.”, nickte der Junge.  
“Ich werde Derek bescheid geben und mal sehen was wir in der Kürze zustande bekommen.”  
Peter nehm wieder sein Handy und zwinkerte Liam zu.  
“Wäre doch gelacht wenn wir die zwei Sturköpfe nicht zusammen bringen.”

“Eine Party?”  
Lydia schaute eher lustlos von ihrem Essen hoch.  
Gemeinsam mit den anderen saß sie an einem Tisch und verbrachte ihre Mittagspause.  
“Ja.”, nickte Scott und hielt ihr sein Handy entgegen damit sie Derek’s nachricht lesen konnte.  
“Jackson ist wieder da?”, diesmal schien sie interessierter zu sein.  
“So wie es aussieht bleibt er auch für länger. Derek hat geschrieben das es ein kleines Problem mit dem Rudel in England gab, nichts ernstes, doch Jackson bräuchte jetzt seine Familie.”, erklärte Scott.  
“Familie.”, schnappte Stiles und verdrehte seine Augen.  
“Familie am Arsch.”  
“Jetzt sei nicht so hart zu ihm.”, meinte Lydia sanft.  
“Ich frag mich wen er ohne ein Wort sitzen gelassen hat und jetzt wo es mal wieder nicht so funktioniert wie er es sich vorstellt kommt er zu seiner Familie zurück gekrochen.”  
Das Wort Familie setzte Stiles mit seinen Fingern in Anführungszeichen um keinen im unklaren zu lassen wie sarkastisch er das alles meinte.  
“Wer ist dieser Jackson?”, wollte Kira wissen.  
“Ja wer ist das, er scheint ja sehr liebenswürdig zu sein.”, fragte Brett.  
“Jackson Whittermore ist das größte Arsch… .”  
“Jackson ist mein Ex.”, unterbrach Lydia Stiles scharf.  
“Er war Captain vom Lacross und dem Schwimm Team. Er war Derek’s erster Beta, leider hat er den Biss nicht ganz so gut verkraftet und wandelte sich nicht gleich in einen Wehrwolf, es gab einige Komplikationen und als er dann ein Wehrwolf war ist er mit seinen Eltern nach England gegangen um dem ganzen Irrsinn hier zu entgehen.”, erklärte sie.  
“So kann man es auch ausdrücken.”, brummte Stiles.  
Ja er und Lydia waren so etwas wie beste Freunde geworden, aber wieso sie jackson immer noch so verteidigte konnte er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.  
“Er war … .”, setzte sie noch einmal an.  
“Er hatte einige Schwierigkeiten und überspielte es damit das er in allem der Beste sein musste.”  
“Also ein richtig netter Kerl.”, überlegte Mason.  
“Du hast keine Ahnung.”, lachte Isaac.  
“Er war ein Arsch da hat Stiles schon recht, aber man sollte jedem eine zweite Chance geben.”  
“Es steht also fest heut Abend Willkommensparty bei Derek.”  
Scott schaute in die Runde, alle nickten außer Stiles.  
“Komm schon Bro.”, der Alpha legte seinen besten Hundeblick auf.  
“Sorry ich hab ein Date.”, Stiles schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Und ganz ehrlich das sage ich nicht ab nur weil Mr. Arschloch wieder hier ist.”  
“Du hast ein Date und du hast mir noch nichts davon erzählt?”  
Unsanft piekste Lydia ihn in die Seite.  
“Der Typ Gestern im Coffeeshop.”  
Sie nickte mit großen Augen.  
“Er hat mir seine Nummer zugesteckt, ich hab es erst gestern Abend bemerkt und wir haben lange telefoniert und er hat mich gefragt ob wir heute ins Kino gehen könnten.”, erklärte Stiles und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.  
“Das ist super.”, nickte Lydia.  
Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte sich war völlig begeistert, das wusste Stiles und wenn sie später alleine sein würden dann musste er ihr jedes kleinste Detail erzählen. Nach Außen war sie immer noch die Kühle, Unbarbare, aber wenn die zwei Freunde alleine waren dann benahm sie sich manchmal wie ein hysterisches Fangirl.  
“Wer ist dieser Typ?”, wollte Scott wissen.  
“Er heißt Oliver, er kommt aus Lousiana, er ist Anfang zwanzig und hat sich ein Jahr Auszeit von der Uni genommen. Im Moment macht er einen Trip durch die USA.”, erklärte Stiles.  
“Und er hat dich ins Kino eingeladen?”, hakte Isaac nach.  
“Jap hat er und ich lass ihn nicht wegen Jackson sausen!”  
Bring ihn doch einfach mit.”, schlug Kira vor.  
“Damit der Rest von euch ihn vergrault? Ganz sicher nicht! Außerdem hab ich keinen Bock mir den Abend durch Jackson versauen zu lassen.”

Unruhig lief Derek durch sein Loft, das Rudel war da, einige Freunde, sogar der Sheriff und Melissa waren gekommen, der einzige der fehlte war Stiles. Die Person auf die es ankam war nicht da, fragend schaute er seinen Onkel an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Verdammt!  
“Hey Scott wo ist eigentlich unsere Lieblings Nervensäge?”, wollte er eher beiläufig wissen als er sich zu Scott und Kira stellte.  
“Er hat ein Date.”, schnaubte Scott, ihm schien es also auch nicht zu gefallen das Stiles nicht hier war.  
“Ein Date?”, hakte Derek nach.  
“Er hat Gestern einen Typen im Coffeeshop kennen gelernt und heute gehen sie zusammen ins Kino.”, erklärte Kira.  
“Und wer ist der Typ?”  
Verdammt das musste der Alpha sein, Derek konnte den Blick von Peter auf sich spüren, er musste so viel Informationen sammeln wie es ging ohne auf zu fallen.  
“Ein Oliver er ist auf der Durchreise, er kommt aus Lousiana, ist Anfang Zwanzig und studiert in New York, mehr wollte er nicht erzählen.”, brummte der Alpha.  
“Sie wollen sich den neuen Marvel Film anschauen.”, ergänzte Kira.  
“Hast du ihm denn nicht gesagt das es ein Rudeltreffen ist?”, wollte Derek wissen.  
“Sicher hab ich das!”, Scotts Augen funkelten für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde rot.  
“Aber du weißt selbst das er nicht gut auf Jackson zu sprechen ist. O-Ton “Du kannst mich nicht zwingen mit diesem Arschloch in einem Raum zu sein, er hat schon genug in meinem Leben zerstört.”. Glaub mir er wäre so oder so nicht gekommen, Jackson ist ein rotes Tuch für ihn.”, seufzte Scott.  
Natürlich wusste Derek das, doch er hatte gehofft das nach all dem was Stiles am eigenen Leib erlebt hatte, das er etwas mehr Verständnis zeigen würde.  
“Naja da kann man wohl nichts machen.”, nickte Derek und lies die beiden alleine.  
Unauffällig ging er in die Küche in der peter wartete.  
“Und?”, wollte der Ältere ungeduldig wissen.  
“Er ist mit irgend einem Typen im Kino und wird nicht auftauchen und wenn du mich fragst riecht das ganz nach dem anderen Alpha.”, meinte Derek.  
“Scheiße, wir müssen das verhindern.”  
Peter fuhr sich durch die Haare und wanderte unruhig durch die Küche. Denk nach, denk nach, denk nach, wiederholte er dabei immer wieder. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren! Wenn es nach seinem Wolf ginge würde er in irgendeiner Ecke des Wohnzimmers stehen und seine Augen nur auf eine Person richten, Der würzige, erdige Geruch der sich langsam durch das ganze Loft ausbreitete vernebelte seine Sinne völlig. Wieso musste er auch so gut riechen?  
“Ich könnte zum Kino fahren und Stiles da irgendwie weglotsen.”, überlegte Derek.  
“Wieso du?”, wollte Peter wissen.  
“Weil er mit dir nicht mitkommen würde.”  
“Ja stimmt.”  
Peter nickte geistesabwesend, das würde sich auch noch ändern.  
“Liam ist noch bei dir, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mitnehmen, vielleicht kennt er den Typen ja.”, setzte Derek seine Überlegung fort.  
“Gute Idee. Und ich kümmer mich um Jackson.”, meinte Peter.  
Anscheinend war nicht nur Derek aufgefallen das der junge Wolf etwas verloren auf seiner Party wirkte. Immer wieder starrte er zum Aufzug und seufzte dabei schwer. Von Anfang an war er Feuer und Flamme für eine Willkommensparty, doch als ihm klar wurde das eine Person nicht kam wurde er immer ruhiger und man merkte das er sich am liebsten verkriechen würde. Es kam selten vor doch in diesem Moment empfand Derek so etwas wie Mitleid für Jackson.  
“Gut dann fahr los ich sag Liam bescheid.”

Zehn Minuten später stieg Liam in Derek’s Auto.  
“Hmm.”, brummte er.  
“Was?”, wollte Derek gereizt wissen, seine Nerven waren kurz vorm bersten.  
“Ich bin froh das dein Geschmack für Autos mit den Jahren besser wird.”, meinte Liam trocken.  
“So ein Familienvan ist einfach nichts für dich.  
Seine Antwort schluckend fuhr Derek los.  
“Hat dir Peter gesagt was wir wissen?”, fragte Derek als sie an einer roten Ampel hielten.  
“So ungefähr, habt ihr auch einen Namen?”  
“Oliver, angeblich aus Louisiana.”  
“Scheiße.”, fluchte Liam leise.  
“Du kennst ihn?”, wollte der Ältere wissen.  
“Wahrscheinlich.”, knurrte Liam.  
“Das klingt nicht gut, ist er ein Alpha? Hat er ein starkes Rudel? Glaubst du er ist alleine hier?”  
“Verdammt ich kann dir doch nichts verraten.”, seufzte der Junge.  
“Er … er ist kein Alpha, noch nicht.”  
“Ok, ok. Das macht de Sache einfacher.”, meinte Derek ruhig.  
Sie waren vor dem Kino angekommen, anscheinend hatte der Film noch nicht angefangen denn im Foyer standen noch einige Leute.  
“Was machen wir jetzt?”, Liam sah den Älteren fragend an.  
“Wir gehen da jetzt rein und holen Stiles, mir wird schon etwas einfallen.”  
Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Kino, Derek besorgte zwei Karten während Liam sich umschaute.  
“Hast du ihn schon entdeckt?”  
Der Ältere beugte sich zu Liam und stellte fest das etwas nicht stimmte, der Geruch stimmte nicht mehr.  
“Da vorne.”  
Sein Blick folgte Liam’s Finger und er sah wie Stiles neben einem blonden Mann stand und lächelte. Der Mann hatte wie selbstverständlich seinen Arm um Stiles gelegt, küsste wie beiläufig dessen Schläfe und zog ihn noch enger an sich. Es war klar wieso Stiles das genoss, Derek konnte es verstehen, wahrscheinlich würde es ihm genauso gehen. Seit Breaden und Malia nach Mexiko verschwunden waren fühlte er sich auch einsam, Stiles ging es wohl nicht anders. Doch im Gegensatz zu Malia hatte Breaden nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht und Derek blieben ihre Anrufe und ihre SMS.  
“Oliver Crescent.”, schnaubte Liam.  
“Du kennst ihn?”  
“Ja er steigt meinem Pa von Anfang an hinterher. Mit allen Mitteln hat er versucht ihn von unserem Rudel weg zu locken, aber gegen den Bund von Dad und Pa kommt er nicht an.”, erklärte Liam.  
“Sinnvoll wenn er Stiles trifft wenn die zwei noch nicht … aber Stiles ist nicht so unvernünftig gleich mit jemandem mit zu gehen den er nicht kennt.”, meinte Derek.  
Doch dann beugte sich Oliver zu Stiles und küsste ihn. Jedes Fünkchen Hoffnung das Stiles alleine zur Vernunft kommen würde verglühte in einem Wimpernschlag. Ein leises Wimmern holte Derek aus seiner Starre, neben ihm krümmte Liam sich vor Schmerzen.  
“Alles ok?”  
“Er hat uns gesehen.”, hauchte der Junge.  
Als Derek wieder zu Stiles und dem blonden Mann schaute grinste dieser breit und zwinkerte ihm zu.


	15. Stiles / Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Waren wir wirklich kurz vor einem Kuss?”, wollte er mit rauer Stimme wissen.
> 
> “Ich … glaube ja.”, murmelte Stiles.
> 
> “Kurz davor.”
> 
> “Kurz davor.”, bestätigte Danny abwesend, sein Blick war auf Stiles Lippen gerichtet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Der Weihnachtsbaum stand in der Ecke, er blinkte und glitzerte von all den Lichtern, Kugeln und Sternen. Gerade war Danny dabei die letzten Ornamente die sich in den vergangenen Jahren angesammelt hatten aufzuhängen. Dabei summte er “Santa Claus is coming to town” mit das gerade im Radio lief. Ein paar Meter davon entfernt stand Stiles in der offenen Küche und bereitete den Teig für die nächste Ladung Plätzchen vor, dabei sang er leise mit.

Bald würde das Rudel kommen und zusammen den Abend verbringen. Seit Derek das alte Hale Haus renoviert hatte trafen sie sich regelmäßig hier.

 

Um sie herum herrschte traute Zweisamkeit und ja auch Danny und Stiles hatten es versucht, doch entschlossen nur Freunde zu sein. Eine gewisse Anziehung war nicht zu leugenen, aber nachdem Stiles rausgefunden hatte das Danny noch mit seinem Ex zusammen war während sie ihre ersten Dates hatten war er ziemlich enttäuscht.

Für eine zeitlang versuchte er dem Hawaiianer so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mittlerweile konnten sie wieder alleine in einem Raum sein ohne das Stiles Mordgedanken bekam.

 

“Kann ich dir etwas helfen?”

Danny war in die Küche gekommen und strahlte Stiles an.

“Du kannst den Marzipan über den Kuchen legen, ich mach noch schnell die Plätzchen fertig.”

“Ok Chef.”, lachte Danny.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Stiles sehen wie Danny den Marzipan den er vorher sorgfältig ausgerollt hatte einfach so auf den Kuchen fallen ließ.

“Nicht so!”

Schnell stellte Stiles sich hinter Danny und faste unter seinen Armen surch.

“Du musst das mit Gefühl machen. Schau.”

Vorsichtig hob er den Marzipan noch einmal an und legte ihn dann sorgfältig über den Kuchen, sanft drückte er den Rand an. Die Finger von Danny legten sich über seine und folgten seinen Bewegungen, stiles legte seinen Kopf auf Dannys Schulter und ihre Köpfe berührten sich leicht.

Es war so ein intimer, einfacher, schöner Moment, Stilles wünschte das er nie enden würde.

Zwar sagten sie immer sie wären nur Freunde, doch Gefühle konnten sich nicht einfach abstellen. Noch immer bekam er weiche Knie wenn der andere ihn anlächelte und sein Herz schlug schneller.

Der Rand war festgedrückt und Danny drehte sich in der Umarmung, sanfte braune Augen schauten Stiles an. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich nach vorne.

 

“Hey wie weit seit ihr?”, Erica stürmte ins Wohnzimmer, dicht hinter ihr Boyd, Isaac und Allison.

“Ich glaube wir stören gerade.”, grinste Allison.

“Nein, nein tut ihr nicht.”, energisch schüttelte Stiles den Kopf.

“Das sah gerade so aus als wolltet ihr euch küssen.”, bemerkte Isaac.

“Wir sind nur Freunde.”, stellte Danny klar.

“Sicher.”, brummte Boyd.

“Komm wir bringen unsere Sachen weg.”

Gemeinsam gingen die vier ins obere Stockwerk.

 

Noch immer stand Danny sehr nahe.

“Waren wir wirklich kurz vor einem Kuss?”, wollte er mit rauer Stimme wissen.

“Ich … glaube ja.”, murmelte Stiles.

“Kurz davor.”

“Kurz davor.”, bestätigte Danny abwesend, sein Blick war auf Stiles Lippen gerichtet.

Zärtlich strich er über die Wange des Dunkelblonden.

“Du hast da etwas Mehl.”

Wieder wurden sie, als wären sie Magneten, angezogen. Es trennten sie nur noch wenige Millimeter, Stiles konnte den warmen Atem von Danny spüren.

 

“Ähm”, räusperte sie jemand hinter ihnen.

Dort standen Lydia, Aiden, Peter und Derek.

“Stören wir etwa?”, wollte Derek mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen.

“Nein, nein.”, beschwichtigte Stiles sofort und ging einen Schritt zurück.

“Sah aber ganz so aus.”, Aiden grinste genauso breit wie vorher Allison.

“Lasst die beiden, es ist das Fest der Liebe.”, meinte Lydia und zog Aiden mit sich.

“Bei diesem Fest sollte man sehr viel Liebe verschenken.”

Peter setzte sich an die Küchentheke.

“Ganz, ganz viel Liebe.”, bemerkte Derek amüsiert.

“Wir … wir sind nur Freunde.”, protestierte Stiles schwach.

“Eine Tonne voll Liebe.”

Beide Hale Männer konnten ihr Lachen kaum noch verbergen.

“Komm Danny wir hauen hier ab, das ist mir zu kindisch.”

Stiles eilte in den Flur um seine und Dannys Jacken zu holen, im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und wartete auf den Hawaiianer. Kurz bevor sie gehen wollten räusperte sich Derek noch einmal.

“Was?”, wollte Stiles gereizt wissen.

Peter deutete stumm mit einem Finger nach oben, gleichzeitig hoben die beiden Jungs den Kopf. im Türrahmen hing ein kleiner Mistelstrauch, aus Plastik wegen der Wölfe, aber er hing dort.

“Nur ein kleiner Weihnachtskuss.”, meinte Derek sanft.

Wieder schaute ihm Danny so herzerweichend in die Augen, so das Stiles völlig vergas wieso das alles keine gute Idee war.

“Schenkst du mir einen Kuss zu Weihnachten?”, fragte Danny leise.

Stiles konnte nur stumm nicken.

Zaghaft berührten sich ihre Lippen, es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der sie beide zögerten um dann in einen innigen Kuss zu versinken.

Und im Hintergrund sang Mariah Carey “All I want for Chrithmas is you”.


	16. Stiles / Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von wem war Stiles Geschenk ?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Eigentlich war es mehr als albern und trotzdem waren alle voller Begeisterung dabei, selbst Derek,.  
Wieso es albern war?  
Wichteln mit Wehrwölfen?  
Na kommt schon, natürlich konnten sie riechen von wem welches Geschenk kam und das nahm den ganzen Reiz.  
Und wie immer waren einzig Lydia und Stiles völlig planlos.  
Gut ok, Lydia hatte relativ schnell rausgefunden das ihr Geschenk von Scott kam, aber nur weil er sie zwei Wochen lang genervt hatte was sie sich denn zu Weihnachten wünschen würde.  
Aber er … .  
Stiles starrte auf das schwarze Shirt in seinen Händen.  
Es war nicht so das es ihm nicht gefiel, ganz im Gegenteil es war das schönste was er je gesehen hatte. Ein schwarzes Shirt mit einem Batman Druck. Es war aber nicht irgendein Batman, es war Stiles. Irgendjemand hatte Stiles als Batman gezeichnet und es auf ein Shirt drucken lassen, es war verdammt cool.  
Auf der Karte die dabei gelegen hatte stand nur “Ich fühle mich sicher wenn mein Batman bei mir ist”.  
Erst hatte Stiles gedacht das Shirt wäre von Erica, schließlich hatte sie ihn als erstes Batman genannt. Doch Erica saß neben Kira und erklärte aufgeregt das Geschenk das die Asiatin in ihren Händen hielt. Auch sonst konnte Stiles niemanden ausmachen der ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht haben könnte, alle schienen so mit ihren Geschenken beschäftigt zu sein, keiner achtete darauf wie er auf seines reagierte.  
Aber wie so oft, Wehrwölfe. Wahrscheinlich würde derjenige nur etwas in der Luft schnüffeln um festzustellen wie sehr Stiles das Geschenk gefiel.  
Manchmal hasste Stiles es wirklich das seine Freunde Wehrwölfe waren.

Nach dem Essen hatte Scott ihn dazu gebracht das er das Shirt anzog, es passte perfekt. Da Vollmond war hatten sich die Wölfe auf der Veranda versammelt, einer nach dem anderen zog sich aus und wandelte sich. Mittlerweile war es völlig normal für Stiles geworden seine Freunde nackt zu sehen und ja es war einschüchternd, nie würde er nur annähernd so einen Körper haben wie sie. Frustriert verschränkte er seine Arme vor seiner Brust und schaute zu wie Erica Lydia noch einmal kurz auf den Mund küsste, seit ein paar Wochen waren die beiden ein Paar. Bei Lydia konnte Stiles durchaus verstehen, sie hatte einfach genug von Männern. Aber Erica, er hatte immer gedacht sie wäre mit Boyd glücklich und sie würden für ewig zusammen bleiben.  
Anscheinend nicht.  
Als Resultat war Boyd noch ruhiger geworden und saß nun fast immer schweigend neben Stiles, den er vorher kaum beachtet hatte. Ehrlich er wusste nicht was er zu dem Berg von Kerl sagen sollte, das es besser werden würde. Sicher irgendwann, aber das wollte man in so einer Situation nicht wirklich hören. Es war sicher auch nicht von Vorteil seine Ex mit einer anderen ständig zu sehen. Also sagte Stiles nichts und versuchte Boyd schweigend ein guter Freund zu sein.

“Hey Platz da!”, lachend lief Scott an Stiles vorbei.  
Noch während er in der Luft war wandelte er sich und landete auf vier Pfoten.  
“Ich hab immer gedacht Derek wäre der größte Poser.”, brummte Stiles.  
Der Wolf schien ihn tatsächlich anzugrinsen und rannte davon.  
Schnaubend schüttelte Stiles den Kopf und wollte zurück in die Wohnung als er gegen eine massive, dunkle Wand lief, Boyd.  
“Sorry.”, murmelte er und wollte sich an ihm vorbeischieben.  
Doch Boyd hatte mit seinen großen Händen seine Oberarme gepackt und zog ihn wieder enger an sich. Schweigend drückte er sein Gesicht gegen Stiles Hals und atmete tief ein. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, alle Wölfe taten es ab und zu, einfach um die Zusammengehörigkeit zu stärken.   
Aber Boyd ließ ihn nicht mehr los.  
Langsam rieb er seine Nase gegen die Haut und … und Stiles spürte eine Zunge. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich nun wirklich zu befreien und erntete von Boyd nur ein dunkles Knurren. Manchmal konnten seine Freunde sehr besitzergreifend sein wenn es um etwas ging das ihnen gehörte, aber Boyd? Noch nie hatte Stiles so ein Verhalten bei dem Dunkelhäutigen erlebt.  
Und was Stiles noch mehr verwirrte seinem Körper schien es zu gefallen, mehr als das. Es war als hätte ihm plötzlich jemand die Augen geöffnet. Boyd war … Stiles Herz begann zu rasen. Boyd war … sein Bauch fing an zu kribbeln.   
“Gefällt dir mein Geschenk?”, wollte Boyd plötzlich wissen.  
“Es ist von dir?”, fragte Stiles irritiert zurück.  
“Ja.”, kam es knapp zurück.  
“Es, es ist toll.”  
Stiles Antwort wurde mit einem sanften Knurren belohnt, es war fast ein Schnurren. Die Arme schlangen sich nun ganz um Stiles Körper und er konnte durch die Stofflagen die Hitze spüren die von Boyd kam und er konnte noch etwas anderes sehr deutlich spüren. Stiles fühlte sich als würde er endlich zur Ruhe kommen, endlich nach einer langen Reise ankommen. Seufzend lehnte er sich in die Umarmung, drückte sich noch enger gegen den großen, warmen Körper.  
Was war das nur?  
Egal was es war, Stiles konnte nicht genug davon bekommen und Boyd a  
Nscheinend auch nicht.  
“Hey Boyd du kannst später noch mit ihm deinen Spaß haben, los wir gehen laufen.”  
Von irgendwoher hörten sie die amüsierte Stimme von Derek.  
“Bist du noch hier wenn wir zurück kommen?”, wollte Boyd wissen.  
“Ja… ja … bin ich.”, stotterte Stiles.  
“Gut.”  
Boyd löste sich ein wenig von ihm um Stiles einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Dann wendete er sich von ihm ab, wandelte sich und lief den anderen hinterher.

Völlig verwirrt schaute er dem schwarzen Wolf hinterher, was war das gewesen?  
“Tja Stiles jetzt wirst du Weihnachten doch nicht als Singel verbringen.”  
Lydia hatte einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt.  
“Aber … .”  
“Was denkst du denn wieso er mit Erica Schluss gemacht hat, er hat schon ne ganze Zeit ein Auge auf dich geworfen, war aber zu schüchtern.”  
“Schüchtern?”, echote Stiles.  
“Na ihr zwei werdet das schon hinbekommen.”  
Lachend tätschelte sie seine Brust und ging zurück in die Wohnung.  
“Boyd? Freund?”, raunte Stiles.  
Naja es hätte schlimmer sein können.


	17. Lydia / Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia und Peter bekommen Kinder und heiraten ... der Rest der Welt ist ihnen egal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Wolfbride

Lächelnd begutachtete sie das kleine Wesen auf ihrem Arm. Sie war heute Morgen von ziemlich starken Wehen aufgewacht und wurde unweigerlich von ihrem Ehemann ins Krankenhaus gebracht. 

Als sie vor neun Monaten erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war, konnte sie es noch gar nicht wirklich glauben. Ein Kind mit Banshee und Wolf Genen, das kleine würde wahrhaftig etwas Besonderes sein. 

Irgendwann hatte sie dann noch erfahren, dass sie sogar Zwillinge in sich trug. Laut Deaton war es normal, da sie in sich kleine Wolfbabys trug. Es bestand sogar die Möglichkeit, dass sie Drillinge oder mehr bekommen konnte, solange es Wolfbabys waren.

„Wie willst du die beiden nennen, Sweetheart?“ 

Lächelnd schaute sie Peter an „Was hälst du für die kleine von Ann-Sophie und dem kleinen gibst du den Namen.“ 

Dieser schien zu überlegen. Ihm schien nicht wirklich ein Name ein zu fallen. Lydia meinte, er solle sich nicht verrückt machen, vielleicht fällt ihm ja auch einfach so einer im laufe des Tages ein.

Und so war es dann auch. Er schaute sie an „Was hälst du von Lysander?“ Mit dem Namen schien er genau ins Schwarze bei seiner Frau getroffen zu haben. „Du meinst wie…“ Peter nickte Lydia zu: „Genau. Wie der Lysander, der unglaublich verliebt in Hermia war.“ 

Lydia war gerührt, denn auf ihrem ersten Date mit Peter waren sie in Ein Sommernachtstraum von Shakespeare gewesen. Sie hatte damals gemeint, dass sie Helena nicht verstehe, wieso sie Demetrius anschmachtete. Nein, wenn dann würde sie Lysander wählen. Sie küsste den Wolf.

Als sie damals verkündete, dass Peter und sie zusammen waren hatte das Rudel erstmal erstaunt geschaut. Viele hatten ihr gesagt, dass es niemals gut gehen könnte, wenn sie sich in Peter verliebte. Sogar Allison hatte sich von ihr abgewendet. Die Zeit hatte ihr einmal mehr bewiesen, dass Peter zu ihr hielt. Er hatte sie getröstet und abgelenkt, vor allem durch seinen Heiratsantrag. 

Natürlich hatte sie die Hochzeit selbst organisiert. Ihr Motto Wie kann das Glück so wunderlich doch schalten! Natürlich hatte sie auch dem Rudel Einladungen geschickt, doch es war fast keiner gekommen. Nur Stiles mit Derek. Der Rest blieb fern und hatte sich seit dem auch nicht mehr gemeldet.

Auch heute an Weihnachten meldete sich keiner, doch Lydia dachte nur noch wenig an die anderen. Immerhin würden Stiles und Derek heute Abend zu ihnen kommen zum großen Festessen. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie den Arzt überzeugte, dass es ihr gut ging –Was nicht leicht war, wenn im Krankenhaus Menschen starben- konnte sie heute Abend wieder zuhause sein. 

Sie dachte nicht mehr oft an früher, als sie noch alle zusammen waren. Sie fand es ungerecht von den anderen, dass sie Stiles und Derek einfach so akzeptiert hatten, aber nicht Peter und sie selbst.

„Sch…“ Peter fuhr seiner Frau mit dem Daumen über die Träne, die auf der Wange lang lief. „Hey Sweetheart. Sieh mich an! Wir brauchen den Rest nicht. Wir haben sie die letzten Jahre nicht gebraucht also warum jetzt? Wir kommen auch so mit den Kleinen klar und zur größten Not werden Stiles und Derek uns helfen.“

Sie nickte und setzte ihr perfektes lächeln wieder auf, denn genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein!“ sagten Sie und ihr Mann fast gleichzeitig, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnete und zwei junge Männer eintraten. Wenigstens waren Stiles und Derek wirklich gekommen und liesen Lydia und Peter jetzt nicht im Stich. Zwar sprach keiner der beiden es an, allerdings merkten sie, dass Lydias Fassade langsam zu brechen schien…


	18. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unerfüllte Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Wolfbride

Ich schaue auf meine Uhr. Wo bleibst du denn bloß? Wir waren um 12 Uhr hier verabredet um gemeinsam etwas essen zu gehen und Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Nun hatten wir es schon 12:26 Uhr und du bist immer noch nicht da.

Wie der Tag ablaufen würde wusste ich nicht, nur das ich dir endlich sagen wollte, was ich für dich fühlte. Ob du mich wohl auch liebst? Ich wusste es nicht. 

Da gab es schon immer diese Momente zwischen uns, in denen ich dachte jetzt haust du mir gleich eine auf die Fresse, und dann waren da noch jene, in welchen ich noch mehr Schmetterlinge als sonst im Bauch hatte.

Um mich ab zu lenken bestellte ich bei der Bedienung, die nun schon zum dritten Mal nachfragte ob sie mir was Gutes tun könnte, eine Portion Schneegestöber* und eine Cappuccino. Während ich weiter auf dich wartete summte ich leise vor mich hin. Welche Melodie es war wusste ich gerade nicht, sie spuckte mir einfach im Kopf herum. 

„Sind sie Sängerin? Sie haben nämlich eine wunderbare Stimme.“ Weckte mich die Bedinung aus meiner Trance. Ich hatte sogar gesungen…? Wie konnte ich singen, wenn ich nicht mal wusste, was ich für eine Melodie im Kopf hatte? Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, um auf die Frage der Bedienung zu antworten.

Du hast auch immer zu mir gesagt, dass ich eine schöne Stimme habe. Doch warum hätte ich Sängerin werden sollen? Ich wollte in Beacon Hills bleiben und da lohnte es sich nicht, wenn man anfing beruflich zu singen. Kaum an dich Geadacht hörte ich auch schon deine Stimme:

„Lydia! Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin.“

Sofort drehte ich mich zu dir und musste unwillkürlich den Atem anhalten. Du warst nicht alleine hier, sondern mit ihm. Man sah dir und ihm sofort an, dass ihr zusammen wart. Du strahltest förmlich vor Glück, da sollte ich nicht dazwischen funken. „Hey Derek.“ Versuchte ich meine Stimme fröhlich klingen zu lassen, während ich deinen Gast begrüßte. Ich würde dir wohl doch nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe Stiles.

\\(°u°)/

 

*Schneegestöber Rezept

Zutaten

2 Packungen kleine Baisers

1 Packung gefrorene Himbeeren

1 Liter Sahne

Zubereitung

Den Baiser in eine Schüssel geben und zerkleinern.

Himbeeren mit dem Baiser mischen.

Dann Sahne steif schlagen und unter rühren.

Tipp

Statt Himbeeren kann man auch Erdbeeren, Beeren Mix, Kirschen oder ähnliches verwenden.


	19. Derek /Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek ist ein Omega, seit dem er jung war wusste er für wen sein Herz schlug.
> 
> Derek strippt!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Kein Hale-Feuer, Werwölfe sind bekannt und Derek ist ungefähr so alt wie Stiles und Scott.

 

Manchmal fragte Derek sich womit er das alles verdient hatte. Es gab keinen ersichtlichen Grund wieso das Schicksal ausgerechnet bei ihm so gemein sein musste - er hatte nie etwas böses getan!

Wann es angefangen hatte?   
Es gab keinen wirklichen Aha-Moment, dieses Gefühl, dieses Verlangen war schon immer da gewesen.  
Und von Anfang an wusste seine Familie bescheid, das war wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste!

Die frühste Erinnerung war das er zusammen mit Stiles und Scott Ball spielte im Garten der Stilinskis. Es musste so etwas wie eine Party gewesen sein, er konnte sich an John und Rafael Mc Call erinnern die am Grill standen und wie seine Mutter mit Claudia und Melissa an einem Tisch saßen. Einer der Erwachsenen hatte gesagt das sie den Ball nur werfen durften, doch natürlich hörte Stiles nicht darauf. Er trat fest gegen denn Ball der mitten in Dereks Gesicht landete. Seine Nase tat weh und er schmeckte Blut, es war wohl mehr der Schreck als der Schmerz der ihn weinen ließ. Doch dann wurde er hoch gehoben, gegen eine breite Brust gedrückt und Finger fuhren sanft durch seine Haare. Das was dann passierte verwirrte ihn. Seine Mutter, sein Alpha wollte ihn nehmen, ihn beruhigen wie sie es mit jedem ihrer Kinder tat, mit jedem Beta. Doch Derek krallte sich fest, seine kleinen spitzen Krallen bohrten sich durch Stoff und auch Haut. Er wollte nicht weg, nicht von dieser Wärme, nicht von dem beruhigenden Herzschlag, nicht von dem einlullenten Duft. Hier war er sicher, das war sein Platz.  
"Schon gut, schon gut das schaffen wir Männer schon."  
Die vibrierende Stimme von John ging durch und durch.  
Im Badezimmer setzte John ihn auf die Waschmaschine. Während er mit einem feuchten Waschlappen das Blut wegtupfte, wiederholte er immer wieder was für ein guter Junge Derek doch wäre.

Danach wurde es nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Je älter Derek wurde desto mehr suchte er die Nähe des Sheriffs und dessen Familie.   
Mit den Jahren wurden John und Claudia ein fester Bestandteil in Derek's Leben, vor allem da er Stiles seinen besten Freund nannte und die beiden zusammen mit Scott jede freie Minute verbrachten. Als Claudia starb brach auch für Derek eine Welt zusammen, obwohl er immer mehr auf John fixiert war, er liebte diese sanfte Frau aus vollem Herzen.

Fanden seine Eltern es Anfangs noch amüsant, als er in die Pubertät kam fingen sie an sich Sorgen zu machen. Immer öfter fiel der Satz "Such dir doch mal einen netten Jungen oder ein Mädchen in deinem Alter.", nur Derek verstand nicht warum, ihm fehlte nichts.

Das änderte sich mit seinen ersten feuchten Träumen in denen John die Hauptrolle übernahm. Ein einfaches Drücken der Schulter, ein Zwinkern, der Duft eines schmutzigen Hemds im Bad reichten aus und Derek war bis unter die Haarspitzen erregt. Und wenn der Sheriff ihn lobte, ihn seinen guten Jungen nannte hatte Derek Angst in seine Hose zu kommen - dreimal war es passiert.  
Als dann Scott wie auch Stiles eine Freundin hatten und sein Bedürfnis sich auch eine zu suchen gegen Null tendierte, wusste er das etwas nicht stimmte.

Eines Abends rollte er sich weinend im Schoß seiner Mutter zusammen und erzählte ihr alles. Wirklich alles, denn er wollte das es aufhörte, er wollte auch ein normaler Junge sein. Am nächsten Tag gingen sie zusammen zu Doktor Deaton, der ihm nur sagen konnte das mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Es wäre auch nicht ungewöhnlich das er so früh seinen Partner gefunden hätte, nur der Altersunterschied machte ihm etwas Sorgen, das käme bei einem Beta eher selten vor. Der Bluttest stellte nach wenigen Tagen klar, Derek war kein Beta.

Danach kam die schlimmste Zeit. Es war nicht die Tatsache das er sich John als Partner ausgesucht hatte, John war ein guter Mann. Auch nicht der Altersunterschied, für sein Alter sah der Sheriff noch sehr gut aus und sein Körper war in perfekter Form. Das alles kam Derek entgegen, er fragte sich viel zu oft was Allison oder Malia so attraktiv an seinen besten Freunden fanden, oft waren sie noch total kindisch und wechselten ihre Meinungen von einem Tag auf den anderen. Dagegen stand John für Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, etwas wonach Derek sich sehnte. Das alles war kein Problem für Derek, wirklich nicht. Sein Problem war das er ein Omega war. Das er kein Alpha war damit konnte er sehr gut leben, das wollte er nie. Aber ein Omega? Er sah noch nicht einmal aus wie ein Omega und ganz sicher wollte er nicht nur in hübsche Kleider gesteckt und 24/7 in einem Haus eingesperrt werden.  
Immer mehr verkroch er sich in seine eigene kleine Welt, streifte alleine durch den Wald, trainierte seinen Körper oder versteckte sich unter der Bettdecke und las ein Buch.   
Natürlich fragten seine Freunde was los war, doch er konnte es nicht sagen. Er konnte doch nicht Stiles, seinem besten Freund, sagen das er in dessen Vater verknallt war!  
Auch der Sheriff war besorgt darüber das Derek nicht mehr zu ihnen nach hause kam, er redete mit Talia um sicher zu gehen das die Jungs keinen Streit hatten. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, es wäre nur eine Phase, es würde sich wieder legen.  
Eines Tages kam seine Mutter mit einer Schachtel Tabletten, es waren Hormonhemmer. Sie würden nichts daran ändern das er ein Omega war, aber eine Zeitlang würde er wie ein Beta leben können, sagte sie. Und vielleicht, dabei strich sie ihm durch seine schwarzen Haare, vielleicht würde er bald einen Alpha treffen der ihn all das vergessen lassen würde.

Es gab keinen anderen Alpha, nur John. Doch Derek lernte damit zu leben. Wem machte er denn etwas vor, was wollte ein erwachsener Mann schon mit einem siebzehnjährigen?  
Er freute sich über die kleinen Dinge die er von John bekam, eine Berührung, ein Lächeln, ein Lob, es reichte ihm.

Insgeheim hegte Derek die Hoffnung das es besser werden würde wenn er auf die Uni ging. Am anderen Ende des Kontinents und nichts dabei das ihn an John erinnerte. Doch als er in den Ferien zurückkam und zum ersten mal John wieder sah - er fühlte sich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager. Nichts hatte sich geändert, absolut nichts!  
Mittlerweile waren es nicht nur seine Eltern die es wussten, nein, Laure, Cora und vor allem Peter zogen ihn immer wieder damit auf. Besonders sein Onkel fand es amüsant und gratulierte ihm zu seinem Vaterkomplex. Er hasste seine Familie.  
Am Schlimmsten war aber als Stiles ihn auf dem Unigelände besuchen kam. Sie waren in verschiedenen Kneipen gewesen, hatten sich noch ein Sixpack gekauft und lagen auf dem Dach der Sporthalle.  
“Du musst endlich was unternehmen Der.”, lallte Stiles.  
“Uhh?”  
Nicht nur das Derek das reden schwer fiel auch das denken machte Probleme.  
“Komm schon Alter, wie lange kennen wir uns? Zwanzig Jahre? Du bist mein bester Freund, glaubst du wirklich ich hätte nichts gemerkt?”  
“Das ich schwul bin?”, wollte Derek wissen und drehte sich zur Seite um Stiles ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
“Das … .”  
Unkoordiniert fuchtelte Stiles mit seinem Zeigefinger vor Dereks Gesicht rum.  
“Das auch! Als hätten wir es nicht schon vor Jahren gemerkt. Scott und ich haben Wetten abgeschlossen wem du es zuerst sagst.”  
Langsam drehte sich Stiles auf den Rücken und holte tief Luft.  
“Aber ich mein das andere, Alter.”  
Zwar war Schweigen selten zwischen ihnen, doch es war nichts unangenehmes. Stiles letzter Satz hing in der kühlen Nachtluft und verhallte ohne eine Antwort.  
“Meine Mom liebte die Sterne, als ich Klein war hast sie mir ganz viele Sternbilder gezeigt, ich ärgere mich jetzt das ich nicht besser zugehört habe. Das wäre etwas das mich jetzt noch mit ihr verbinden würde.”, seufzte Stiles nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.  
“Sie hat mir erzählt das sie mit Dad an ihrem ersten Date auch Sterne schauen war.”  
Stiles drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und schaute Derek intensiv an.  
“Sag es ihm, ich bin dir nicht böse Derek. Ich … ich will euch beide glücklich sehen und ich weiß das du ihn glücklich machen kannst.”

Das hatte Derek so überwältigt das er die nächsten ein einhalb Jahre nicht mehr nach Hause kam, er konnte einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht zu seiner Familie fahren, zu seinen Freunden mit dem Wissen das alle, wirklich alle wussten wie es um ihn stand. Es war peinlich!  
Vor allem konnte er John nicht unter die Augen treten. Was würde dieser Mann von ihm denken? Das war doch alles total krank!

Als seine Laura dann bekannt gab das sie Jordan heiraten würde musste er zurück kommen.  
Schließlich konnte er bei der Hochzeit seiner großen Schwester nicht fehlen, oder?  
Und das war es auch was ihm den Totesstoß gab!  
Die Jungesellenparty von Jordan.

Es gab jede Menge Alkohol und schnell war die ganze Truppe in einer feucht fröhlichen Stimmung. Natürlich waren Scott und Stiles dabei, aber auch Boyd, Isaac und Jackson Kollegen von Jordan, der Sheriff fehlte genausowenig wie Rafael, Chris der Vater Allison, sein Vater Mike und Peter. Für die Feier hatten sie eine der kleinen Kneipen in Beschlag genommen und weil es kurz vor Weihnachten war hatte Stiles Nikolausmützen für alle besorgt, er fand es witzig.  
Irgendwann kam die Frage auf ob denn niemand eine Stripperin besorgt hätte, bei so einem Abend wäre es doch Pflicht. Es brach eine heftige Diskusion aus, die am Ende damit endete das Jordan keine Stripperin brauchte weil a.) laura war so heiß wie zehn Stripperinen und b.) könnte ja einer der Jungs strippen wenn es nur um den Spaß ginge. Um es ganz demokratisch zu halten schrieb jeder seinen Namen auf ein Stück Papier, Jordan sammelte sie mit seiner Mütze ein und der Barmann zog den Glücklichen.  
Natürlich war es Derek!  
Ganz sicher musste er sich nicht für seinen Körper schämen, in den letzten Jahren hatte er hart daran gearbeitet. Manch einer hatte ihn allein wegen seines Körpers schon für einen Alpha gehalten. Es waren auch nur Freunde da, er müsste sich nicht schämen, wirklich nicht. Alle setzten sich in einen Halbkreis, ganz außen John. Seine Wangen waren vom Alkohol schon leicht rötlich gefärbt, die Mütze auf seinem Kopf war verrutscht, die obersten Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemds waren offen. Zum aller ersten Mal traute sich Derek. Er würde tanzen, aber nicht für Jordan - nein. Er würde nur für John tanzen, ihm ganz genau zeigen was er von dem älteren Mann wollte und vielleicht … .  
Jemand dämmte das Licht, aus der Musikbox erklang “You can leave your hat on” , es war soweit.

Zuerst ließ Derek nur seine Hüften zur Musik kreisen, jeder hatte schon einmal einen Stripp zu diesem Song gesehen und er musste sich nur die Bilder in Erinnerung rufen. Langsam knöpfte er sein Hemd auf, seine Finger glitten unter den Stoff, strichen über seine Brust, seinen Bauch. Aufreizend schob er das Hemd erst von einer Schulter dann von der anderen bis er mit freiem Oberkörper vor seinen Freunden stand.   
Im Takt drehte er sich um, ließ seine Muskeln spielen womit er ein paar anerkennende Pfiffe erntete. Als nächstes war sein Gürtel dran, er öffnete die Schnelle und zog ihn Stück für Stück aus seinen Jeans. Dabei ließ er immer weiter seine Hüften kreisen, eine bestimmte Person sollte genau sehen was für einen knackigen Hintern er in diesen Jeans hatte.  
Verdammt Derek fühlte sich auf einmal wirklich sexy!  
Der schwierigste Part waren die Schuhe und Socken, das sah egal wie man es machte meist albern aus. Doch noch alberner würde er aussehen wenn er nur in Socken und seinen Pants vor seinen Freunden stehen würde. Also zog er sich einen Stuhl bei, kickte seine Schuhe von seinen Füßen und setzte sich. Zuerst fuhr er sich noch einmal über die Brust, über den Bauch bis in seinen Schritt, dabei stieß er sein Becken ruckartig nach oben, die Augen halb geschlossen und den Mund leicht offen. Derek hoffte das es zumindest etwas erotisch aussah.   
Langsam fuhren seine Hände an seinen Beinen entlang bis er seine Füße erreichte und seine Socken ausziehen konnte. Als das erledigt war schaute er immer noch nach unten gebeugt zu seinen Freunden. Stiles und Scott grinsten breit, Stiles zeigte sogar mit seinem Daumen nach Oben, die anderen schienen zumindest amüsiert zu sein und John. Der Sheriff war auf seinem Stuhl etwas nach vorne gerutscht, seine eine Hand lag locker auf seinem Obershenkel, sehr nahe an seinem Schritt, so als müsste er sich jeden Moment etwas mehr Platz verschaffen. Genau das, dieses Bild löste in Derek einen heißen Schauer aus.  
Er setzte sich wieder auf und spielte mit dem Bund seiner Jeans. Als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt öffnete er Knopf für Knopf bis seine Hand ganz in seine Hose glitt und er seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf, sein ganzer Körper bäumte sich auf. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf, drehte sich wieder um und beugte sich nach vorne. Unendlich langsam zog er die Jeans über seine Hüften, seine Schenkel runter bis er auch aus ihnen steigen konnte.  
Derek hoffte das er in seinen schwarzen hautengen Shorts sexy aussah, er hoffte es inständig, denn sie ließen nicht viel Platz für Phantasie.  
Während er sich umdrehte richtet er sich wieder auf und schaute in die Runde. Alle jubelten und jolten, nur John saß schweigend auf seinem Stuhl, sein Blick auf Derek fixiert.  
So graziös wie möglich ging er auf den Sheriff zu, stellte sich breiteinig über dessen Schoß , ließ noch einmal seine Hüften kreisen bevor er sich setzte. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an Johns Schulter fest, mit der anderen nahm er dessen Mütze und setzte sie sich auf den Kopf. Das war es, Derek wollte nie jemanden anderen spüren, er wollte diesen Mann und keinen anderen. Fast schon automatisch rieb sich sein Unterleib an dem groben Jeansstoff, er wollte John zeigen wie sehr er ihn brauchte, wie sehr er ihn wollte! Endlose Sekunden vergangen in denen der Ältere völlig versteinert dasaß. Als sich zwei warme große Hände auf Dereks Po legten seufzte er erleichtert. Endlich traute er sich dem anderen Mann in die Augen zu schauen, in dunkle, Lust verhangene Augen.  
“So ein guter Junge.”, raunte John.  
Und dann nach all den Jahren, nach all dem Verzehren aus der Ferne, zog John den Jüngern zu sich und küsste ihn.

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage verbrachten die beiden Männer im Bett, keiner störte sie und wäre es nach Derek gegangen wären sie auch so schnell nicht wieder aufgestanden. Doch seine Schwester heiratete schließlich und deswegen war er ja zurück gekommen.


	20. Scott /Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny ist einsam, Scott auch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Mer 67

Müdigkeit hüllt mich ein.  
Laufe über die leeren Straße.  
Was bringt Weihnachten wenn man keine Familie hat? Wenn man auf sich allein gestellt hat? Wenn man keine Liebe besitzt?  
Die Antwort wiederholte sich ständig in meinen Kopf "Gar nichts."  
Aber ich wollte es nicht hören. Deshalb lief ich angetrunken über die dunklen Straßen.  
Irgendwann lehnte ich mich an eine große weiße Hausewand, lehnte mich an diese und ließ mich hinuntergleiten und schon fielen die ersten Tränen. Zog meine Beine an mich und umschlang die Arme um meine Knie. Wie ich es hasste.  
"Danny?", ertönte eine sanfte und dabei besorgte Stimme.  
Jemand legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, Scott", schnaufte ich.  
Anstatt wie erwartet, dass er ging, hörte ich wie er sich neben mich hinsetzte. Sie gingen doch alle.. oder nicht?  
"Danny.. du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden." Zögerlich fügte er noch zu, "Auch mit deinem Liebesleben.."  
Ich nickte kurz und wischte mir die Tränen weg.  
"Ich fühle mich so beschissen allein.", meinte ich und es war die Wahrheit.  
Meine Situation war sowieso erbärmlich, wieso sollte ich dann noch lügen. Mit einem Seufzer wurde mir ein Arm um mich gelegt.  
"Hey, es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich nicht eingeladen haben, wir-",fing er an  
"Wir?", fragte ich.  
"Stiles und ich.", erklärte Scott.  
"Aso."  
"Jedenfalls dachten Stiles und ich wir wären die Einzigen, die allein wären und wollten zumindestens zusammen feiern. Nachdem er sein Dad und ich meine.. Mum verloren hab.", fuhr er fort und wurde am Ende stiller.  
"Schon okay.", lächelte ich wehmütig.  
"Wenn du willst, kannst du mit feiern?", fragte er mich mit einem Lächeln, welches seinen wunderschönes von früher niemals ersetzen hätte können.  
"Ich hab keine Geschenke.", sagte ich betrübt, weil ich Angst hatte er würde seine kurzfristigte Einladung zurück nehmen.  
"Das ist voll kein Problem, man. Es geht nicht an Weihnachten um Geschenke, Danny. Es geht um Liebe, es geht um das Nicht-Allein-Sein. Wenigstens einmal Jahr.", erklärte Scott.  
"Also Kopfhoch.", somit stand er auf und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen.  
Mit kurzem Zögern nahm ich sie und er zog mich hoch.  
"Ist dir nicht kalt?", wurde ich besorgt von Scott befragt, da ich nur eine dünne Strickjacke an hatte.  
"Bisschen..", nuschelte ich.  
Sofort zog er seine Jacke aus.  
"Nein, ich will sie nicht.", meinte ich.  
"Aber ich hab sie schon ausgezogen.", lächelte Scott sanft.  
"Dann bin ich mal so höflich.", und nahm die Jacke.  
Fröstelnd steckte ich die Hände in meine Jackentasche.  
"Was machst du eigentlich so spät draußen?", fragte ich neugierig nach.  
"Hab frische Luft gebraucht.", erklärte er.  
"Allison.", fügte er leise hauchend dazu, wobei sich ein kleines Atemwöcklchen bildete und sich wieder daraufhin auflöste.  
"Das ist scheiße.", kommentierte ich trocken.  
Ich war nie gut im Trösten. Stiles bester Freund nickte nur kurz. Was sollte ich denn dazu sagen? Woher sollte ich wissen wie man tröstet, wenn man mich noch nie getröstet hatte? Und in diesem Moment verfluchte ich es einfach. Ich wollte ihn trösten. Einfach ihn in die Arme schließen und ihm leise zu flüstern, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr weh tun wird. Ihm jetzt zeigen an Weihnachten, dass er nicht allein ist.. aber ich war einfach zu Feige. Zu Feige um jemanden zu Trösten, obwohl er selbst vor 5 Minuten geschafft hatte mich aufzumuntern.  
"Danny?", erklang seine sanfte Stimme.  
"Ja?", fragte ich leicht abwesend.  
"Dankeschön das du mitkommst."  
Leicht verwirrt wendete ich meinen Blick vom Boden und sah zu ihm rüber.  
"Wieso bedankst du dich deshalb ?"  
Der Captain der Lacrosse-Mannschaft blieb stehen und holte kurz tief Luft,  
"Weil ich dich sehr mag.", antwortete er und schaute leicht beschämt auf den Boden.  
Oh man.  
Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen?  
"Deshalb Dankeschön.", fügte Scott leise hinzu.  
Mein Puls war gestiegen.  
"Du musst es nicht erwidern." Leichte Traurigkeit schwamm in seinen Worten.  
"Und ich hoffe du kommst trotzdem noch.", murmelte er, als ich mein Senf dazu noch nicht abgab.  
Ich wusste nicht, was mich dazu brachte, aber ich nahm seine Hand. Dies wurde mit einem überraschten Lächeln beglückt.  
"Ich danke dir."  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Danny."


	21. Stiles / Jackson (3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ausflug in die Vergangenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Aus reinem Instinkt packte Derek den jüngeren Wolf und zog ihn zu den anderen beiden. Niemand würde seine Zukunft versauen, nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte!

“Hey Derek was machst du denn hier, solltest du nicht auf der Party sein?”, wollte Stiles fast gelangweilt wissen.  
“Hatte andere Dinge zu tun.”, knurrte dieser zurück.  
“Ah ich sehe Babysitten.”, nickte Stiles.  
“So würde ich es nicht nennen.”  
“Ach was macht ihr dann? Einen kleinen Familienausflug?”  
“Sozusagen.”, kam es knapp von dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
“Also ich, wir, haben ein Date, es wäre nett wenn ihr uns nicht stören würdet.”  
Beide funkelten sich wütend an bis sie irritiert zur Seite schauten, das Knurren neben ihnen war nicht mehr zu überhören.  
“Oliver.”, zischte Liam zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch.  
“Liam.”, knurrte der Blonde zurück.  
“Was machst du hier?”  
Der ganze Körper des Jüngeren schrie Angriff, seine Brust nach vorne gestreckt, sein Schultern nach hinten, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, Derek bekam Angst das er jede Sekunde in seine Beta Form wechseln würde.  
“Etwas Spaß haben und du?”, wollte der Ältere scheinbar lässig wissen.  
Doch sein Griff um Stiles Taille verstärkte sich und für einen kurzen Moment blitzten seine Augen blau auf.  
"Familienangelegenheiten.", antwortete Derek für Liam.  
"Derek nehme ich an." Oliver nickte dem anderen zu.  
"Und ich nehme an du weißt das du dich auf dem Terrain unseres Rudels befindest. Es wäre angebracht wenn du dich dem Alpha vorstellt, vor allem wenn du mit seinem ranghöchsten, menschlichen Beta ausgehst.", Derek lächelte ihn an.  
"Ansonsten könnte man es leicht missverstehen und du willst sicher nicht als Omega von unserem Rudel gejagt werden."  
Während er immer noch lächelte blitzten kurz seine Reiszähne hervor.  
Es war gewagt aber Derek hoffte das Oliver darauf eingehen würde. Die einzige andere Möglichkeit die ihm einfiehl wäre zu sagen das dem Sheriff etwas passiert war. Doch zum einen würde Stiles ihm nicht glauben das sein Vater immer noch auf der Party war und zweitens, was bedeutend wichtiger war, wenn er mitbekam das Derek ihn angelogen hatte würde der Wolf seines Lebens nicht mehr froh.  
"Das will natürlich niemand.", gab Oliver knirschend zurück.  
"Sehr schön.", nickte Derek zufrieden und auch Liam schien damit mehr als zufrieden zu sein.  
"Und was heißt das jetzt?", wollte Stiles wissen.  
"Das wir jetzt zu Scott fahren.", erklärte Liam.  
"Aber der ist doch auf der Party."  
Als die beiden Wölfe nicht weiter darauf reagierten gestikulierte Stiles wild mit seinen Händen.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck ... warum kann ich nicht einmal, nur einmal, was normales wie jeder andere haben?", fragend schaute er Derek an.  
"Hmm? Muss ich jetzt jedesmal um Erlaubnis fragen wenn ich mit jemandem ausgehe?"  
"Nur wenn es ein fremder Wolf ist.", erklärte Derek ruhig.  
"Da bin ich aber beruhigt.", schnaubte der Jüngere und stürmte an ihnen vorbei.  
Erst auf dem Parkplatz holten ihn die anderen drei ein.  
"Und jetzt? Ich will es hinter mich bringen."  
"Wir fahren mit meinem.Auto.", erklärte Derek.  
"Sollen wir ihm auch noch die Augen verbinden damit er nicht weiß wohin wir fahren?"  
Als Derek nicht sofort antwortete schien Stiles völlig seine Nerven zu verlieren.  
"Du hast doch einen Knall! Wenn du willst das niemand weiß wo du wohnst solltest du nicht im Telefonbuch stehen!"  
Weiter vor sich hin grummelnd stieg er in das Auto so das die Wölfe nur vereinzelt Wörter wie “Arschloch”, “Idioten”, “total verblödet”, “, … zu hören bekamen.  
“Ein wahres Herzchen.”, brummte Derek und stieg auch ein.  
Bevor Liam die Beifahrertür öffnen konnte hielt ihn Oliver am Arm zurück.  
“Glaub bloß nicht das du damit gewonnen hast, er wird mir gehören und du wirst nie geboren.”, knurrte der Ältere.  
“Abwarten.”, grinste Liam breit.

 

Das die Party ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte war eine völlige Untertreibung. Alle schauten aus als wären sie auf einer Beerdigung, besonders Jackson. Jeder der ihm zu nahe kam verscheuchte er sofort mit einer giftigen Bemerkung, selbst Danny. Es war mehr als offensichtlich das irgendetwas völlig schief lief und keiner wusste was es war. Nunja Peter wusste es, doch er hatte keine Ahnung was er anderes tun konnte als abzuwarten und Jackson hier zu halten.  
Mittlerweile war der Jüngere dazu übergangen sich mit Alkohol voll laufen zu lassen, dank Deaton hatten sie eine Eisenhut Mischung die es auch den Wölfen erlaubte betrunken zu werden. Mürrisch saß er auf der Couch und füllte sich ein Glas nach dem anderen mit einer gold-gelben Flüssigkeit.  
Peter seufzte schwer, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen.  
So unauffällig wie möglich setzte er sich neben Jackson, legte seinen Arm um dessen Schulter und zog den jungen Wolf näher an sich.  
“Ich sage es dir jetzt nur einmal Jackson.”, flüsterte er so leise wie möglich.  
“Derek holt ihn und du willst nicht zu betrunken sein um nicht mehr klar denken zu können.”  
“Pfff und wenn schon.”, brummte Jackson.  
“Wenn er kommt wird er nicht alleine sein und wenn du so weiter machst … glaube mir er wird nicht glücklich sein wenn du in wie eine räudige Hündin anspringst.”  
“Was weißt du schon!”  
Unwillig versuchte sich Jackson aus dem mittlerweile eisernen Griff zu befreien.  
“Ich weiß mehr als ich sollte und glaub mir, ich stehe auf deiner Seite.”  
Wieder seufzte Peter, wie konnte man nur so verdammt verbohrt und stur sein? Die beiden würden sich eher gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen als sich laut stöhnend und schwitzend durch Laken zu wälzen. War es dieses ganze Theater überhaupt wert? Wer sagte denn das es wirklich besser wäre wenn die beiden zusammen kommen würden?  
Doch dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Mann dem sein Herz gehörte, der Einzige für den er alles geben würde und er wusste das er es versuchen musste. Er wusste es einfach.  
“Jackson ich bin auch ein Omega und ich weiß wie schwer es ist.”  
Plötzlich wurde der Wolf in seinen Armen ganz ruhig, fast zu ruhig.  
“Du?”, hauchte Jackson.  
“Glaub mir ich war selbst überrascht als ich es bemerkt habe und ich werde fast wahnsinnig weil ich nicht weiß ob es richtig oder falsch ist. Ob ich es der anderen Person sagen soll. Ob ich damit … . “  
“Alles kaputt mache. Ob es vielleicht besser ist es nichts zu sagen und lieber aus der Entfernung zu leiden.”, vollendete der Blonde der Satz.  
“Genau.”, nickte Peter lächelnd.  
“Aber ich weiß das es mich umbringen würde und ich werde den Mut finden. Du hast den ersten Schritt gemacht, du bist hier her gekommen und ich bin mir sicher er wird es verstehen, er wird … .”

Die Tür des Aufzugs ging auf und alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Neuankömmlinge. Das aufkeimende Knurren galt vor allem dem älteren, blonden Mann das konnte Peter sofort sehen. Wie selbstverständlich hatte dieser seinen Arm um Stiles gelegt und keinem im Raum blieb verborgen das er auch ein Wolf war.  
Sofort trat Scott nach vorne, vor sein Rudel um den Fremden zu begutachten.  
“Scott wir haben hier einen Omega der sich unbefugt in unserem Revier aufgehalten hat.”, erklärte Derek mit fester Stimme.  
“Er hat … .”, wollte Stiles protestieren doch er verstummte als er Scott’s rote Augen sah.  
“Er hat sich deinem obersten Beta ohne deine Einwilligung genähert, deswegen haben wir ihn hier her gebracht.”, fuhr Derek fort.  
“Es war nur ein Date, er wollte mich ja nicht gleich heiraten.”, setzte Stiles genervt nach.  
“Außerdem ist er kein Omega, er ist der ranghöchste Beta in einem anderen Rudel.”  
“Du machst es nicht besser Stiles.”, knurrte Scott.  
Eine merkwürdige Unruhe breitete sich im ganzen Raum aus, Peter spürte wie Jackson aufspringen wollte doch er hielt den Jüngeren fest.  
“Noch nicht.”, raunte er.  
“Wir sollten das vielleicht nicht hier besprechen.”, schlug Derek vor.  
“Du hast recht.”, nickte Scott.  
Der Alpha ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu.  
“Du bleibst hier.”  
Etwas unsanft zog Scott seinen besten Freund aus den Armen des fremden Wolfs in den Raum hinein.  
“Aber ich bin doch … .”  
“Stiles das ist eine Werwolfangelegenheit ich will nicht das du verletzt wirst.”. zischte Scott zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch.  
“Und wer bist du?”, wollte er nun von Liam wissen.  
Noch nie hatte Peter Gott oder sonst wem gedankt das Scott’s Nase nicht die allerbeste war.  
“Er ist mein Patenkind Liam, er ist vor einigen Tagen zu Besuch gekommen und er kennt das andere Rudel.”, erklärte Derek.  
Keine Lüge, keine wirkliche. Wieder dankte Peter allem was ihm lieb und heilig war.  
“Gut er kann mitkommen.”, nickte Scott und sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach Unten.

Etwas verloren stand Stiles im Eingangsbereich, alle starrten ihn an.  
“Wie wäre es mit etwas Musik, man könnte ja glauben man wäre auf einer Beerdigung.”  
Der älteste Wolf war aufgestanden und klatschte in die Hände. Der Bann war augenblicklich gebrochen, sofort wurde geredet und gelacht, irgendjemand schaltete die Musik an, es schien fast so als ob es nie anders gewesen wäre.  
“Und jetzt schnapp ihn dir.”, meinte Peter zu Jackson der immer noch wie versteinert auf der Couch saß.  
Sofort sprang der Blonde auf und ging zu Stiles.

“Héy.”, scheinbar verlegen rieb sich Jackson den Nacken.  
Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Stiles den anderen verlegen gesehen.  
“Hey.”, brummte er.  
“Ich weiß eigentlich … es tut mir leid das Derek dein Date kaputt gemacht hat.”  
Und seit wann entschuldigte sich Jackson “Arschloch” Whittemore für etwas, vor allem für etwas wofür er nichts konnte?  
“So ist er eben, muss alles kaputt machen was Spaß machen könnte.”, nickte Stiles und lächelte leicht.  
Das Lächeln das ihm entgegnet wurde ließ sein Herz etwas schneller schlagen.  
“Für Spaß ist er nicht zu haben.”, gab ihm Jackson recht.  
Für einige lange Sekunden schauten die beiden sich schweigend an und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kam Stiles der Gedanke das er Jackson eigentlich wirklich mögen könnte, das sie so etwas wie Freunde sein könnten.  
“Ich … ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht.”, meinte Jackson plötzlich leise.  
“Was?”, verwirrt schaute der andere ihn an.  
“Ich hab dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Ich hab es in meinem Zimmer vielleicht … soll ich es dir zeigen?”  
Kurz ließ Stiles seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, alle schienen beschäftigt und nur ab und zu blieb ein Blick kurz auf den beiden hängen. Niemand würde ihn vermissen wenn er kurz mit Jackson weggehen würde und es wäre sicher besser als sich den bohrenden Fragen auszuliefern wer Oliver ist.  
“Ok, zeig es mir.”, nickte er Jackson zu.

“Kann mir jetzt bitte jemand mal erklären was hier los ist und vor allem wer er ist.”, knurrte Scott mit rot leuchtenden Augen und zeigte dabei auf Liam.  
“Liam?”, Derek schaute ihn fragend an.  
“Ich bin wirklich Derek’s Patenkind.”, murmelte der Jüngste.  
“Aber ich komme aus der Zukunft.”, setzte er nach.  
“Aus der Zukunft?”, echote Scott.  
“Es stimmt wirklich, Peter und ich haben am Anfang auch gezweifelt, aber alles was er uns erzählt hat und was passiert ist, er ist wirklich aus der Zukunft.”, erklärte Derek.  
“Und wieso riecht er wie Stiles und Jackson? Und wer ist er?”  
Diesmal deutete er auf Oliver.  
“Er ist hier um ein Ereignis zu sabotieren das für die Zukunft sehr wichtig ist.”, versuchte Derek weiter zu erklären ohne zu viel zu verraten.  
“In dem er mit Stiles ausgeht?”, Scott war noch immer völlig verwirrt und Derek konnte ihn gut verstehen, es war verwirrend.  
“Ja, es ist wichtig das Pa … ähm Stiles jetzt jemanden ganz besonderen trifft.”, versuchte nun Liam.  
“Jackson?”, hakte Scott nach.  
Sowohl Derek wie auch Liam nickten.  
“Und ihr seit euch sicher sie zerfleischen sich nicht gegenseitig. Ich mein es sind Stiles und Jackson und man kann nicht gerade behaupten das sie beste Freunde sind. Das sie überhaupt Freunde sind.”  
“Es wird funktionieren.”, bestätigte Liam mit fester Stimme.  
“Wir hoffen es.”, meinte Derek weniger enthusiastisch, schließlich kannte er die beiden sehr genau.  
“Ok, da oben sind genug Wölfe, wenn sie sich an die Gurgel gehen wird schon jemand eingreifen.”, seufzte Scott.  
“Aber wer ist er jetzt?”, wiederholte er seine Frage von zuvor.  
“Oliver Crescent.”, stellte sich der blonde Wolf vor.  
“Zu Ihren Diensten.”  
Dabei deutete er eine Verbeugung an und grinste mit seinen Fangzähnen.  
“Er will Stiles uns wegnehmen.”, meinte Derek kühl.  
“So würde ich es nicht sagen, ich will ihm nur die wahre Liebe zeigen.”, erklärte Oliver.  
“Er wird seine wahre Liebe finden, in Dad.”, protestierte Liam.  
“Das sagst du Kleiner, aber wer weiß vielleicht gefällt ihm ein großer, starker Alpha besser.”, grinste der Ältere breit.  
“Mein Pa braucht keinen Alpha, er ist selbs … .”  
“Liam!”, warnte ihn Derek scharf.  
“Soll euer Alpha nicht wissen das Stiles auch ein Alpha wird, das er der mächtigste Zauberer wird der seit Jahrhunderten gelebt hat? Soll er nicht erfahren das wegen ihm Kriege begonnen werden? Soll er nicht erfahren das wegen ihm das Rudel des wahren Alphas in Gefahr ist?”  
Das Grinsen von Oliver wurde immer breiter als er die Wahrheit erkannte.  
“Ach wusstest du das auch nicht Derek? Hat dir der Kleine nicht erzählt das dein Onkel sich vom Sheriff vögeln lassen wird, das Gerad und Kate zurück kommen, das es ein weiteres großes Feuer geben wird? Hat das der kleine Wolf nicht erzählt?”  
“Hör auf! Hör auf! Hör auf!”, schrie Liam.  
Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen war er in seiner Beta Form und setzte zum Angriff an.  
“Sch Kleiner.”  
Derek zog ihn an seinem Shirt zurück und hielt ihn fest.  
“Wir werden das alles überleben. Wir haben es schon einmal und wir werden es wieder.”, versuchte er den jungen Wolf zu beruhigen.  
“Ja, ja Derek du musst immer den Helden spielen.”; lachte Oliver.  
“Es wird dir aber nicht helfen, Kate freut sich dich wieder zu sehen.”  
“STOPP!!!”, knurrte Scott laut.  
“ich weiß nicht was genau hier passiert und ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch nicht wissen.”  
Scott sah alle drei scharf an.  
“Ein ist aber klar, du bist in mein Revier eingedrungen und bist mit meinem ranghöchsten Beta ausgegangen ohne dich vorher bei mir vor zu stellen. Darüberhinaus verhältst du dich gegenüber meinen Wölfen respektlos. Wenn ich nett bin lasse ich dich einfach aus der Stadt bringen mit der Warnung, falls du noch einen Fuß in mein Revier setzt jagen wir dich und bringen dich um. Wenn ich nicht nett bin kann ich dich gleich umbringen, du bist ohne ein Rudel hier, also ein Omega. Kein Rudel und kein Jäger würde mich verurteilen wenn ich einen streunenten Omega jage und töte wenn er durch mein Revier streift und meinen Wölfen zu nahe kommt.”, erklärte Scott.  
“Es ist deine Entscheidung ob du mich lieber nett erleben willst oder nicht.”  
Wütend starrte Oliver in die Runde.  
“Das ist noch nicht vorbei!”, knurrte er Liam an und verschwand in der Nacht.  
“Meinst du er wird wieder kommen?”, wollte Derek wissen.  
“Ich glaube nicht, er hat schon mal bekanntschafft mit einem nicht so netten Scott gemacht.”, meinte Liam.  
“Er meint wahrscheinlich die Zukunft.”  
“Das ist etwas worüber wir dringend noch reden müssen.”, meinte Scott nun sanft.  
“Wahrscheinlich darfst du nicht wirklich viel helfen, aber den ein oder anderen Tipp kannst du uns sicher geben, oder?”  
Hilflos schaute Liam zu Derek, der zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.  
“Es kann nicht schaden das ein oder andere zu wissen um auf so jemanden wie Gerad oder Kate vorbereitet zu sein.”  
“Ok.”, nickte Liam zögernd.

“Was hast du mir denn mitgebracht?”, wollte Stiles neugierig wissen als sie in das Zimmer von Jackson kamen.  
“Moment ich muss es erst holen.”  
Aus dem Schrank holte Jackson ein kleines Päckchen das in Weihnachtpapier eingepackt war.  
“Eigentlich sollte es dein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden, aber es ist ja bald Weihnachten und … .”  
Etwas unbeholfen streckte er Stiles das Geschenk entgegen. Dieser nahm es vorsichtig entgegen, setzte sich aufs Bett und packte es langsam aus.  
Ungläubig starrte Stiles auf das ca. DIN A 4 große Bild in einem silbernen Rahmen. Gedankenverloren schüttelte er mehrmals den Kopf, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über das kühle Glas gleiten.  
“Woher hast du das?”, wollte er unsicher von Jackson wissen.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich Jackson neben ihn gesetzt und schaute auch auf das Bild.  
“Meine Mom hat vor ein paar Wochen angefangen alte Bilder in Alben zu kleben und dabei hat sie auch das gefunden. Ich hab es gar nicht gekannt und ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich auch nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Als meine Mom mir dann die Geschichte erzählt hat wusste ich das ich es dir schenken musste.”, erklärte Jackson.  
“Ich kenn … ich … kenne es nicht.”, murmelte Stiles.  
“Erzählst du mir die Geschichte?”, fragte er Jackson leise.  
“natürlich.”, Jackson lächelte ihn an.  
“Wir sind beide vier auf dem Bild, unsere Mütter waren seit ihrer Schulzeit beste Freundihnen und deswegen haben wir oft miteinander gespielt. Meine Mom hat gemeint das wir jede frei Minute miteinander verbracht hätten, entweder bei euch oder bei uns zu Hause, wir waren fast unzertrennlich. An diesem Tag waren wir wohl bei uns, ich kann mich an den Tisch erinnern.”  
Jackson deutet auf den Tisch der in dem Bild zu sehen war.  
“Meine Mom meinte das sie mit deiner Mom Kaffee getrunken hat und wir haben gemalt, wir müssen ihnen ganz stolz das Bild gezeigt haben und meine Mom wollte den Augenblick festhalten. Zu der Zeit konntest du wohl schon einige Wörter schreiben, also mehr als Namen und so. Sie meinte kurz vorher wart ihr auf einer Hochzeit von deinem Onkel oder so und du wolltest ständig die Hochzeit nachspielen.”, Jackson lachte leise.  
“Du hast mir anscheinend erklärt das man seine Hochzeit ganz früh planen müsse damit es genau so funktioniert wie man es will. Deswegen haben wir an diesem Tag das Bild gemalt. Meine Mom hat gesagt es gäbe sogar ein richtiges Album in dem wir aufgeschrieben haben wen wir alles einladen, wir haben Blumen gesucht die wir haben wollten und sie gepresst, wir haben detailliert beschrieben was für eine Torte es geben wird und welche Musik gespielt werden soll.”, zählte jackson auf.  
“irgendwo in ihren Sachen ist das Album noch, sie meint sie wird es suchen und uns dann geben.”  
“Aber wieso? Wir … wir haben uns doch immer gehasst.”  
Völlig überwältigt schaute Stiles den anderen an.  
“Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr wirklich erinnern. Meine Mom konnte mir auch nicht wirklich sagen was passiert war. Im Kindergarten waren wir noch die besten Freunde und als wir in die Schule kamen wollten wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben. Unsere Mütter müssen es noch eine zeitlang versucht haben. Doch dann ist deine Mom krank geworden und als sie starb gab meine Mom auch deinem Dad die Schuld. Heute tut ihr das furchtbar leid, sie weiß das er nichts tun konnte und das er alles dafür gegeben hätte um deine Mom zu retten. Sie war einfach so verletzt und so wütend, sie brauchte jemanden dem sie die Schuld geben konnte.”, erklärte der Wolf.  
Völlig in Gedanken strich Stiles wieder über das Bild. Es zeigte zwei kleine Jungs und eine lachende Frau. Die beiden Jungs saßen auf dem Schoß der Frau sie hielten gemeinsam ein Bild in die Kamera. Anscheinend hatte derjenige der den Auslöser gedrückt hatte alle aufgefordert zu lächeln, denn der eine Junge und die Frau grinsten wie Honigkuchenpferde. Der andere Junge aber hatte sich rüber gebeugt und man konnte sehen das er kurz davor war den zweiten Jungen auf die Wange zu küssen. Der Junge der grinste war Jackson und der andere Junge war Stiles, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Doch das war nicht genug, die Zeichnung die sie ins Bild hielten ließ Stiles Herz schneller schlagen..Es waren zwei Strichmenschen die sich an der Hand hielten einer hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an, der andere einen blauen und über ihren Köpfen stand Stiles und Jackson. Um sie herum waren Blumen, Glocken, Ringe und was kleinen Kindern wohl noch so zu Hochzeiten einfiel. In kritzliger Kinderschrift stand über all dem “Hochzeit Stiles + Jackson” darunter ”I will love you forever”.  
“Ich bin nur wegen dir zurück gekommen Stiles.”, raunte Jackson leise.  
“Ich weiß nicht warum wir keine Freunde mehr waren, aber ich weiß warum ich immer gemein zu dir war.”  
Neugierig sah ihn Stiles an.  
“Wirklich?”  
“Ich war neidisch. Ich war neidisch auf Scott, ich war neidisch auf Lydia, sie haben immer deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Ich weiß es hört sich total bescheuert an. Ich wollte derjenige sein den du immer so angesehen hast wie Lydia. Ich wollte derjenige sein mit dem du Videospiele spielst, mit dem du durch die Wälder ziehst, nicht Scott.”  
“Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?”  
“Ich hatte Angst.”, zuckte Jackson mit den Schultern.  
“Und jetzt nicht mehr?”, fragte Stiles fast tonlos, sein Herz schlug bis in seinen Hals.  
Zwar konnte er sich nicht mehr an diesen Moment erinnern den das Bild festhielt. Aber eine bekannte Wärme stieg in ihm auf, etwas sehr vertrautes das er so lange nicht mehr gespürt und das er schon immer vermisst hatte wühlte sich an die Oberfläche.  
“Nein jetzt nicht mehr.”, hauchte der Blonde leise und sehr nahe.  
“Jackson … .”  
Stiles Lippen wurden unendlich sanft verschlossen, nach wenigen Sekunden konnte er nichts anderes tun als sich an dem Wolf fest zu halten. Nie würde er ihn wieder gehen lassen, nicht wenn er endlich das gefunden hatte was schon immer seins war.

 

Als Peter am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag in das Gästezimmer kam in dem Liam schlief war das Bett verlassen. Zufrieden grinste er, die Zukunft konnte beginnen.


	22. Stiles / Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deine Aufgabe - die perfekte Hochzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Perxita

Das war die vorletzte Sendung vor Weihnachten und die vorletzte Sendung vor der Winterpause. Das ganze Team war mehr als Urlaubsreif.  
Stiles freute sich schon darauf endlich wieder nach Hause zu seinem Dad fahren zu können, für ein paar Tage all das hinter sich zu lassen. Natürlich würde sein Dad ihn ununterbrochen fragen ob das was er machte wirklich das war womit er sein ganzes Leben lang Geld verdienen wollte. Aber mein Gott wozu hatte man Eltern wenn nicht für so etwas?

“Wir sind da.”, meinte Erica und stieg wie immer als Erste aus.  
“Hoffentlich hat er sich diesmal was humanes ausgedacht, noch mal so eine Kletterei wie das letzte Mal und ich kündige.”, stöhnte Ethan.  
“Du wirst zu einem Mädchen.”, lachte Erica.  
“Ja, ja das sagt die Richtige.”, brummte er.  
“Hey Derek wir sind da.”  
Etwas unsanft rüttelte Stiles an der Schulter des Tonmannes.  
“Hmmmpfff.”, kam eine nicht verständliche Antwort.  
Seufzend setzte sich Stiles eine Sonnenbrille auf, er hatte die schmerzhafte Erfahrung sammeln müssen das es nicht ratsam war diesen Typen aus seiner Tiefschlafphase zu wecken. Eine Woche lief er mit einem blauen Auge durch die Gegend und es war noch nicht mal seine Schuld gewesen. Zwar hatte sich Derek tausendmal entschuldigt, aber die Schlagzeilen hatten sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.  
Wie immer sprang er voller Elan aus dem Van der das Logo ihrer Sendung trug auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich nach Elan war. Und wie immer wurde er von einem Schwall Schreien und Rufen empfangen.   
Sein Alltag, sein beschissener Alltag!  
Er brauchte DRINGEND Urlaub!!!  
Da half es auch wenig das er wirklich vor dem Mirage stand. Sicher er wusste das sie genug Geld hatten für die Sendung. Gott, Scott und er hatten schon mehr Geld verdient wie sie ausgeben konnten.   
Aber das Mirage?   
Entweder meinte es Scott wirklich gut mit ihm oder er hatte etwas wirklich schlimmes geplant. Stiles tippte auf Letzteres, er kannte seinen besten Freund einfach viel zu gut. Ach scheiß drauf, es war das Mirage und er würde es genießen!  
Natürlich ging er wie immer zu der Traube hysterischer Teenager, überwiegend Mädchen, gab Autogramme und machte Fotos, er war ja nett. Falls er es nicht tun würde gäbe es sicher die ein oder andere die bis zu seinem Zimmer vordringen würde und das wollte er unter allem Umständen vermeiden.  
Als er in die Eingangshalle kam stand Erica schon bereit, neben ihr ein junger Mann.   
“Dein Gepäck ist schon oben Chef. Dave wird dich auf dein Zimmer bringen.”, lächelte sie ihn an.  
“Danke Kleines.”, er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
“Folgen sie mir bitte Sir.”, Dave lächelte ihn freundlich an und brachte ihn zu den Fahrstühlen.  
Sein Zimmer war fast ganz oben, es sah gemütlich aus für ein Hotelzimmer, groß, hell und hatte eine fantastische Aussicht.  
Er bedankte sich höflich bei Dave und gab ihm ein ordentliches Trinkgeld.  
Ja so konnte man leben nickte sich in einem Spiegel selbst zu.  
Hotelzimmer waren nichts neues für ihn, die letzten Jahre hatte er zum größten Teil in Hotelzimmern gelebt, es war nichts neues, aufregendes mehr dabei. Dennoch, er sollte sich bei Scott bedanken.  
Bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte piepte sein Handy, Erica.  
“Das ist der Wahnsinn!”, schrie sie.  
“Ich weiß nicht was er vor hat, aber ich liebe ihn jetzt schon.”, lachte sie.  
“Ja es ist durchaus nett, aber du weißt genau was passiert wenn er nett ist.”  
“Hey Chef mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand. Hast du deine Aufgabe schon gefunden?”, wollte sie wissen.  
Suchend schaute sich Stiles um bis er einen weißen Umschlag auf dem Bett liegen sah.  
“Jap.”  
“Gut mach ihn noch nicht auf, ich trommel die Jungs zusammen dann kommen wir zu dir.”  
“Ok.” stöhnte Stiles und legte auf.

Das alles hatte als harmloser Witz auf You Tube angefangen. Scott sein bester Freund zog mit seinen Eltern weg weil sein Dad versetzt wurde und sie hatten sich geschworen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Der Kontakt sah so aus das sie sich jede Wochen Aufgaben ausdachten die der andere lösen musste und sich dabei filmen. Am Anfang war es wirklich harmlos gewesen, ein Päckchen Salzstangen in fünf Minuten zu essen - Stiles hatte gnadenlos verloren, oder einen Slalompakur innerhalb einer gewissen Zeit zu schaffen - natürlich gewann Scott. Mit der Zeit wurden die Aufgaben härter und ihre Zuschauerzahl stieg rasant an. Innerhalb eines Jahres hatten sie fünf Millionen Abonnenten. Tja und dann kam ein Fernsehsender und bot ihnen an daraus eine wöchentliche Sendung zu machen. Mittlerweile machten sie das schon sechs Jahre, ihre Fangemeinde stieg immer noch, was kaum zu fassen war. Sie hatten noch zwei andere Sendungen, sie traten in Talk Shows auf, sie hatten Werbeverträge mit großen Firmen, sie waren keine fünfzehn Minuten Fernsehstars, sie hatten es wirklich geschafft. Letzte Woche Lydia ihm ein Drehbuch geschickt, der Produzent wollte unbedingt ihn in der Hauptrolle haben. Ein weiterer großer Schritt. Hin und wieder war Stiles von in verschiedenen Comedy Serien als Gast aufgetreten und es hatte ihm wirklich Spaß gemacht. Doch nie im Leben hatte er darangedacht einmal eine Hauptrolle zu spielen. Noch wusste er nicht ob er es tun sollte. Es war eine Möglichkeit, ja. Es hieß aber auch seine Familie für eine lange Zeit zu verlassen. Nicht nur Scott, Allison und ihre Zwillinge. Nein auch Erica, Boyd, Ethan und vor allem Derek waren seine Familie geworden - schließlich verbrachte er mit ihnen die meiste Zeit.  
Derek, Stiles seufzte. Seit dem Augenblick als er den Mann gesehen hatte war er hoffnungslos verloren gewesen. Sein Äußeres glich eines griechischen Gottes und ja Stiles wusste wie schmalzig sich das anhörte, aber diese Muskeln, dieses Kinn, diese Wangenknochen, … . Tja nur seine Persönlichkeit war nicht gerade Prinz Charming. er lächelte so gut wie nie, brummte ständig irgendwelche Dinge in seinen Bart und schien Stiles nicht nur für durchgeknallt zu halten, sondern auch noch für besonders dumm. Stiles konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln, zu neunzig Prozent waren die Dinge die er tat wirklich total bescheuert. Doch statt der medialen Meinung das Scott und er alles für Geld taten, machte er es einfach weil er Spaß daran hatte.

Ein lautes Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er die Tür öffnete stürmte Erica sofort an ihm vorbei.  
“Wow das ist noch edler wie unsere Zimmer.”, rief sie entzückt aus.  
“Scott hat es diesmal wirklich gut mit uns gemeint.”, lachte Boyd.  
“Sollen wir gleich den Shoot machen damit wir wissen worauf wir uns freuen können?”  
Das “freuen” zog Ethan extrem lang und jeder im Raum schien genau zu wissen was er meinte.  
“Klar.”, nickte Stiles.  
Nachdem er sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte puderte Erica ihn ein wenig ab, während die Jungs alles andere vorbereiteten.  
Als alles soweit war zählte Boyd ein und Stiles schaute in die Kamera während er den Umschlag öffnete.

 

Lieber Stiles,  
es ist kurz vor Weihnachten und ich fühle mich verpflichtet als dein bester Freund dir etwas Gutes zu tun. Deswegen habe ich dir für vier Tage ein Zimmer im Mirage gebucht und damit du nicht mit leeren Taschen darstehst auch etwas Taschengeld da gelassen. Lass es dir gut gehen Kumpel.

Grüße Scott.

 

Nachdem Stiles den Brief vorgelesen hatte schaute er die anderen verwirrt an.   
“Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein, oder?”, wollte er wissen.  
Hastig nahm ihm Erica den Brief ab und las ihn noch einmal durch.  
“Doch Chef sieht so aus.”  
Wie immer hielt Ethan auf alles drauf was sich bewegte, es gab wenige Schnitte und es machte wohl auch den besonderen Reiz aus das sie alles so filmten wie es passierte. So war es ganz normal das Stiles mit seinen Freunden so agierte als wäre keine Kamera dabei.  
“Heilige Scheiße.”, entfleuchte es ihm.  
“Wieviel Geld hat er dir denn da gelassen?”, wollte Boyd wissen.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Stiles in den Umschlag und holte ein Bündel mit lauter Hundertern raus.  
“Damit können wir was anfangen.”, grinste Ethan breit.

 

Den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht verbrachten sie damit durch das Mirage mit offenen Mündern zu schlendern, zu essen, zu spielen, sich zu betrinken und sich dabei natürlich zu filmen.   
Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte Stiles tatsächlich beim Black Jack einiges an Geld gewonnen. Und als er endlich um vier Uhr Morgens völlig betrunken ins Bett fiel fühlte er sich wie der König der Welt, er sollte Scott dafür wirklich danken.

m nächsten morgen wurde er unsanft durch das Klopfen an seine Tür geweckt. Gähnend stand er auf und ging zur Tür, die anderen hatten ihn schon in schlimmeren Zuständen gesehen und gefilmt.  
Doch vor ihm stand nicht sein Team, sondern ein Page. Auf dem Tablett das er in seiner Hand hielt war ein Glas Wasser und ein zweiter Umschlag.  
“Ich habe es geahnt.”, stöhnte Stiles.  
Wieder gab er dem Pangen, dieser hieß John, ein großzügiges Trinkgeld um dann Erica anzurufen.  
Als die ganze Truppe eine halbe Stunde später bei ihm auftauchten sah keiner von ihnen wirklich nüchtern aus. Er hatte es geahnt, Scott tat nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken.

“Maske oder ließt du gleich so vor.”, fragte Erica mit schwerer Zunge.  
“Gleich lesen, ich will dem Elend gleich in die Augen schauen.”, stöhnte Stiles.  
Er wartete darauf bis Ethan nickte und öffnete dann den Umschlag.

 

Lieber Stiles,  
ich hoffe ihr hattet einen schönen Abend. Wie ihr wisst ist das Mirage für sein Glücksspiel, seine tollen Restaurants und Shows bekannt. Aber hast du gewusst das du hier auch heiraten kannst? Es gibt hier alles vom Schneider, über Bäcker bin hin zu Blumenläden. So eine Hochzeit zu planen ist ein wahres Abenteuer und schon manch einer ist daran verzweifelt.  
Deine Aufgabe mein Bester ist es jemanden zu finden der dich heiratet und mit dem du die Hochzeit bis ins kleinste planst. Das Team des Mirage wird dir mit allem helfen so das du heute Abend die perfekte Hochzeit feiern kannst.  
Viel Spaß :-)

Scott

 

“Er hat tatsächlich einen beschissenen Smilie gemalt.”  
Völlig fassungslos hielt Stiles den Brief in die Kamera.  
“Einen fucking Smilie!”  
Alle starrten ihn an und warteten auf eine weitere Reaktion von ihm, doch nichts passierte. Wie versteinert saß er auf dem Bett und starrte in die Kamera.  
Scott hatte so was von den Arsch offen!!!  
Er konnte doch nicht einfach so jemanden heiraten, wusste er denn nicht was das für Konsequenzen haben würde? Vor allem da sein bester Freund genau wusste für wen Stiles Herz schlug. das würde er ihm so was von heimzahlen!  
“Stiles?”, fragte Erica unsicher nach.  
Ich mach das nicht.”, sagte Stiles kühl.  
“Wie?”, wollten Boyd und Ethan gleichzeitig wissen.  
“Ich mach das nicht. Ich heirate doch nicht irgendjemand X-Beliebigen. Nicht nur das es ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse wäre, ich … ich heirate doch niemanden den ich nicht kenne, den ich nicht liebe.”  
Zu seiner Überraschung breitete sich auf Ericas Gesicht ein wissendes Lächeln aus und als sie zu Boyd und Ethan schaute lächelten sie genauso debil.  
“Was?”, wollte er ungehalten wissen.  
“Und wenn du jemanden heiratest den du kennst?”, hakte Ethan vorsichtig nach.  
“Und wen bitteschön?”, giftete Stiles.  
“Einen von uns.”, half Boyd aus.  
“Na Erica und du fallen schon mal weg, außer eure Hochzeit war nicht rechtsgültig. Ethan fällt auch weg, Danny wäre sicher davon nicht begeistert. Und Derek … .”  
Stiles hatte seinen Blick auf Derek gerichtet der ihn mit der gleichen grimmigen Mine anschaute wie immer.  
“Und Derek?”, wollte Erica wissen.  
“Ich glaube nicht das er … .”  
“Ich mach es.”, knurrte der Tonmann kurz.  
“Super.”  
Erica klatschte in die Hände und sprang auf und ab.  
“Autsch!”, stöhnte sie gequält auf und ließ sich neben Stiles aufs Bett fallen.  
“Aber vorher frühstücken wir sonst überlebe ich den Tag nicht.”

Ungeduldig wartete Stiles vor dem Restaurant in dem sie sich zum Frühstücken verabredet hatten, Erica, Boyd und Ethan saßen schon. Stiles wollte Derek abfangen bevor er auch dazu kam und ihm diese hirnrissige Idee ausreden.  
Nicht das er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte mit Derek verheiratet zu sein, oder das die Presse mitbekam das er schwul war, oder das er sein Vermögen mit Derek teilen müsste - das war ihm so was von egal! Nein, er wollte Derek zu nichts zwingen das der andere nicht wollte und eins der Dinge die Derek bis auf den Tod hasste war in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen und das würde er mit dieser Aktion.  
“Stiles, alles ok?”  
Die dunkle Stimme von Derek fühlte sich immer wie Honig an, so verführerisch und süß.  
“Ich muss mit dir reden.”  
Sanft zog Stiles den anderen Mann aus dem Sichtfeld seiner Freunde.  
“Derek wir müssen das nicht machen. Das ist der größte Scheiß den Scott jemals verlangt hat und ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen.”  
“Willst du dir dann jemanden anderes suchen?”, wollte Derek wissen, irgendwie enttäuscht.  
“Nein, nein. Ich werde es einfach nicht machen.”, erklärte Stiles.  
“Du weißt was deine Strafe diesmal sein wird.”, meinte Derek trocken.  
Stiles nickte. Oh ja das wusste er. Wenn man eine Aufgabe nicht erledigte musste man eine Strafe über sich ergehen lassen, so waren von Anfang an die Regeln. Diesmal sollte Stiles eine Nacht in einer Leichenkammer verbringen. Nicht einfach so in dem Raum, nein, er sollte in eines dieser Schubfächer geschoben werden und Stiles hatte seit frühster Kindheit Platzangst. Mit dieser Strafe konnte Scott sich sicher sein das Stiles seine Aufgabe zu neunundneunzig Prozent erfüllen würde. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ Stiles fast eine Panikattacke bekommen.  
“Es ist wirklich ok Stiles, wir machen das, ok?”, meinte Derek sanft.  
“Ok … wenn du dir sicher bist.”  
Fragend schaute er in das Gesicht seines Tonmannes.  
“Ich bin mir absolut sicher, wir werden diese Aufgabe gewinnen.”, bestätigte Derek ernst.

Während des Frühstücks arbeiteten sie einen Plan aus um alles zu schaffen. Zuerst einmal würde Boyd den Ton übernehmen, es war praktischer und Derek musste ja mit Stiles vor der Kamera interagieren. Erica würde die wichtigsten Dinge für sie vorauswählen damit die beiden am Ende nur noch ja oder nein zu Dingen sagen mussten. Es wurde eine Liste geschrieben was sie alles brauchten Anzüge, Ringe, Blumen, Dekoration, einen Ort an dem sie feiern, eine Torte, Musik, evtl. etwas zu essen, einen Pfarrer, einen Fotografen und Tischkarten Erica würde herausfinden ob Scott irgendjemanden eingeladen hatte.  
Da die einfachste Aufgabe die Anzüge war beschlossen sie das zuerst zu erledigen. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die beste Herrenboutique die das Mirrage zu bieten hatte, Scott würde für diese Aufgabe bluten, das hatte sich Stiles geschworen.   
Es waren einfache schwarze Anzüge die Derek und er sich aussuchten, teuer und edel, klassisch geschnitten, einfach perfekt. Zwar mussten noch einige Änderungen vorgenommen werden doch man versicherte Stiles das alles bis am Abend fertig war. In diesem Laden deckten sie sich auch gleich mit Hemden, Krawatten, Unterwäsche, Socken und Schuhen aus, Scott zahlte ja.  
Als nächstes brachte sie Erica zu Lola sie war für solche Veranstaltungen zuständig. Sie zeigte ihnen verschiedene Orte an denen sie die Hochzeit feiern konnten. Ohne Stiles zu fragen deutet Derek auf ein Bild das einen wunderschönen, romantischen Garten zeigte.  
“Sehr gute Wahl.”, nickte Lola.  
“Ist das ok?”, wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.  
“Perfekt.”  
Wenn Stiles heiratete dann wollte er es in einem schönen, intimen Rahmen, der Garten war perfekt dafür. Vielleicht würden viele denken das Stiles die Zeremonie auf einem Spieltisch abhalten würde umringt von hunderten Touristen, doch das war nicht er, nicht wirklich. Ja er war verrückt und tat viele bescheuerte Dinge, doch tief in seinem Herzen war er ein Romantiker.  
Schnell einigten sie sich für eine Dekoration, die das Ganze fast wie eine Märchenhochzeit erschienen ließ  
Danach lotste Erica sie in einen Blumenladen. Es war als würden sich Stiles und Derek perfekt ergänzen. Stiles musste sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen das dass eine Aufgabe war und nicht wirklich real. Doch wie konnte er standhaft bleiben wenn Derek genau die Blumen auswählte die Stiles an seine Mutter erinnerten und sie allein deswegen am meisten liebte?  
In der Konditorei probierten sie verschiedene Kuchen, Ethan forderte sie auf sich gegenseitig zu füttern. Was Derek bereitwillig tat und Stiles schmolz nicht nur davon weg weil der Schokoladenkuchen wie der Himmel schmeckte.  
Während sich Stiles und Derek Musik von verschiedenen Bands und Musikern anhörten die zu Verfügung standen, brachte ein Juwelier Ringe zur Auswahl. Beide entschieden sich gleichzeitig für die selben Weißgoldringe. Und Erica bestand darauf das das Datum und “forever yours” eingraviert wurde. Zwar bedachte Stiles sie mit einem eisigen Blick doch Derek lachte leise und stimmte zu.  
Mittlerweile hatte Erica in Erfahrung gebracht das tatsächlich Gäste kommen würden, die Liste durfte sie Stiles nicht zeigen, es sollte eine Überraschung werden und er ahnte nichts Gutes. Doch so mussten sie noch Platzkarten und etwas zu Essen aussuchen. Beides taten sie in dem Restaurant das Erica ausgewählt hatte. Das Essen war perfekt und die Karten schlicht schwarz und weiß mit roten Akzenten - genau wie ihre Blumen und Dekoration.

Völlig erledigt ging Stiles nach sieben Stunden auf sein Zimmer, eigentlich wollte er nur noch schlafen. Doch jetzt würde erst der wichtigste Teil der Aufgabe beginnen.  
Ausgiebig duschte er und zog dann den Anzug an der auf sein Zimmer gebracht worden war. Ausgiebig betrachtete er sich in einem der großen Spiegel, er sah gut aus und genauso würde Derek aussehen. Es würde perfekt werden und wenn es die Kleinigkeit der Aufgabe und die Tatsache das Derek ihn nicht wirklich liebte nicht gäbe, würde Stiel umkommen vor Glückseligkeit. Doch es gab die beiden Punkte.  
Inständig hoffte er das Scott ihm eine kleine Hintertür gelassen hatte. Das der Priester nicht echt war oder so etwas. Einfach etwas damit man danach sagen konnte alles war nur Spaß. Noch nie hatte Scott ihn ins offene Messer rennen lassen und er betete dafür das es diesmal auch nicht so war.

Kurz bevor es losging kam Erica und puderte ihn noch einmal ab. Sie sah hinreisend in ihrem roten, langen Kleid aus das ihre Dekoltè besonders betonte.  
“Bereit?”, fragte sie als sie vor dem Fahrstuhl standen.  
“Nicht wirklich.”, schüttelte Stiles den Kopf.  
“Das wird schon.”, munterte sie ihn auf.  
“Hoffentlich.”, seufzte Stiles.  
Der Weg zu dem Garten schien Stiles völlig unreal und wenn man ihn später fragen würde könnte er sicher nichts mehr darüber sagen. Sein Kopf war einfach leer.  
Sie waren in einem anderen Bereich des Hotels, das wusste er. Doch das hier schien als wären sie in einer anderen Stadt, auf einem anderen Planeten.   
Als er aus den geöffneten Terrassentüren schaute sah er einen Garten der ihm die Sprache verschlug.  
Es gab mehrere Stuhlreihen, jeder Platz besetzt, durch die Mitte war ein Gang mit beigem Teppich durch den er gehen musste. Davor, zwischen zwei Bäumen, war eine kleine Laube die mit Rosen und Lichterketten geschmückt war. Dort stand Derek und ein Pfarrer, neben Derek stand Danny und redete leise mit ihm.  
Links am Rande des Gartens sah Stiles Tische an denen man später Essen konnte und auf der anderen Seite war eine Bühne mit einer Band darauf.  
Er hätte es sich nicht besser erträumen können.  
“Stiles?”, Scotts Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
“Du … du … du …”, wütend funkelte Stiles seinen besten Freund an.  
“Ich weiß ich bin ein Arsch.”, grinste Scott.  
“Aber hör mir zu, du musst das nicht machen und ich werde mir eine andere Strafe ausdenken wenn du es nicht tust.”, meinte sein bester Freund ernst.  
Sollte er wirklich jetzt alles abblasen?  
Ihm war klar das alles nur gespielt war, das Derek ihn nicht liebte. Aber nach all den Jahren wünschte er es sich so sehr das es real war.   
Wieso also nicht?  
Wieso sollte er sich nicht dieser Illusion für wenige Momente hingeben? Am Ende wäre alles auf Film festgehalten und er würde es sich immer anschauen können wenn er einsam und alleine war. Jedesmal wenn seine Sehnsucht nach Derek ihn so sehr überwältigte das er nicht mehr wusste was er tun sollte.  
Er war definitiv ein Gefühlsmasochist!  
Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre Derek um ein Date zu bitten und wahrscheinlich würde jeder normale Mensch das auch tun. Aber Stiles wusste, er wusste einfach das er zum einen nicht Derek’s Typ war und zum anderen war es Derek - schlecht gelaunter, meist grummeliger, nie lächelnder, griechischer Gott gleicher Derek - es würde einem Selbstmord gleich kommen. Und ja Stiles hatte so etwas wie Reststolz und ja er wollte sich seine Illusion nicht ganz kaputt machen. Vielen Dank auch!  
“Ich mache es.”, meinte Stiles mit fester Stimme.  
“Gut.”  
Dieses Lächeln von Scott hatte noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet und Stiles fragte sich ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war.  
“Du hast die Aufgabe vollendet wenn du das als Hochzeitversprechen vorließt. Du darfst es vorher nicht öffnen und lesen.”  
Scott hielt ihm einen gefalteten Zettel entgegen.  
“Du hast einen absoluten Knall”, stöhnte Stiles.  
“Ich will die perfekte Weihnachtsendung und das wird sie, die Träne werden nur so fließen.”, grinste Scott  
“Ich hasse dich.”, brummte Stiles.  
“Ich weiß, ich liebe dich auch.”, grinste Scott noch breiter.  
“Können wir?”  
Erica war zu ihnen gekommen, an ihren Händen die Zwillinge von Scott.  
“Wir sind deine Blumenmädchen.”, erklärte Hanna und lächelte ihn an.  
“Wir haben ganz viel mit Mama geübt.”, erklärte Claudia.  
“Ihr werdet perfekt sein.”, lächelte Stiles die beiden fünfjährigen an.  
“Ok, ok dann alle auf ihre Plätze.  
Erica klatschte in ihre Hände und lief gemeinsam mit Scott vorraus. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte und Scott gegenüber von Danny stand fing an die Musik zu spielen.  
“Kann losgehen Chef.”, hörte Ethan hinter sich.

Die Zwillinge liefen voran und streuten Rosenblüten. Und plötzlich drehte seinen Kopf zur Musik, auf der Bühne stand fucking Michael Bublè und sang “Everything”. Wirklich Michale Bublè, das konnte nicht wahr sein, das … das … . Und dann zwinkerte Michael fucking Bublè ihm auch noch zu.  
“Stiles!”, zischte Boyd und er stolperte weiter. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er Lydia, Aiden, Peter, Melissa, Chriss, … alle, alle waren da.   
Oh Gott!  
Am Ende der Stuhlreihe stand sein Dad mit einem breiten Lächeln, streckte seine Hand aus, warm und fest, er führte Stiles die letzten Schritte bis zu Derek. Sacht legte er Stiles Hand in die von Derek.  
“Ich bin so stolz auch euch Jungs.”, raunte er leise.  
“Auch wenn ihr es früher hättet sagen können.”  
Langsam aber sicher spürte Stiles wie Panik in ihm aufstieg, alle seine Freunde, seine Familie waren da und sie glaubten das hier wäre echt.  
Dann fing der Pfarrer zu sprechen, er hörte kein Wort von dem was gesagt wurde und starrte Derek an. wahrscheinlich wie eine Kuh der bewusst wurde das sie gleich geschlachtet werden würde.  
FUCK!  
Leicht wurde seine Hand gedrückt, verwirrt schaute sich Stiles um.  
“Stiles dein Versprechen?”, wiederholte sich der Pfarrer anscheinend.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern holte Stils den Zettel von Scott hervor und begann zu lesen.

Ich bin ein ziemlich durchgedrehter Idiot und ich führe ein Leben das ziemlich chaotisch ist. Aber von dm ersten Moment seitdem ich dir begegnet bin warst du mein Fels. Du bist derjenige der mich auf dem Boden hält und trotzdem fliegen lässt. Du bist derjenige für den ich alles tun würde, für den ich alles aufgeben würde weil ich weiß das sich ein Leben ohne dich nicht lohnt.  
ich will dir nicht das Blaue vom Himmel versprechen, denn das kann ich nicht halten. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen das unser Leben jemals normal sein wird, oder ruhig oder nicht chaotisch, denn das bin ich. Aber ich kann dir versprechen das mein Herz nur dir gehören wird Derek, denn du bist der Mensch den ich überalles liebe und immer lieben werde.”

Bei den letzten Worten musste Stiles schwer schlucken und eine Träne aus seinen Augen wischen.  
“Und nun du Derek.”, meinte der Pfarrer.  
Auch Derek holte einen Zettel hervor und begann zu lesen.  
“Du bist so ein Idiot Stiles. Wirklich. Du bist so ein Idiot das du es nicht gemerkt hast das ich mich im ersten Moment unsterblich in dich verliebt habe als wir uns begegnet sind. Und ich bin ein noch größerer Idiot weil ich nicht gemerkt habe das es dir genauso ging. Aus lauter Angst zu viel preis zu geben habe ich gar nichts gesagt, ich hatte einfach Angst. Aber wenn du bei mir bist brauche ich keine Angst zu haben, denn du bist der tapferste und mutigste Mensch den ich kenne. Es ist mir egal welche Prüfungen du noch alles bestehen willst oder musst, mir ist es egal wie idiotisch dich manche Menschen finden. Mir ist es egal, denn wenn ich bei dir bin zählt der Rest der Welt für mich nichts mehr. Ich liebe dich Stiles.  
Mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln schaute Derek Stiles an und mit eine mal wurde Stiles bewusst, Derek meint jedes verdammte Wort genau so wie er es sagt.  
“Tauschen sie jetzt bitte die Ringe.”, forderte der Pfarrer sie mit einem Lächeln auf.  
Scott trat vor sie mit einem Kissen in der Hand auf dem ihre Ringe lagen.  
Beide zitterten als sie sich gegenseitig die Ringe über den Finger schoben.  
“Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Ehemann und Ehemann, sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen.”

Wahrscheinlich war es mehr als seltsam das ihr Hochtzeitskuss ihr erster Kuss war, doch Stiles störte sich nicht daran. Er hatte eben den Mann geheiratet den er über alles liebte und mit dem er sein leben verbringen wollte. Und dieser Mann wollte ihn auch!  
Ihre Ewigkeit begann genau jetzt!

 

“Guten Abend, guten Abend”, Scott brüllte über den lauten, tosenden Applaus.  
“Wie sie sehen bin ich heute alleine im Studio und das hat auch einen Grund.”  
Er wartete einige Sekunden bis der Applaus verebbt war.  
“Vielleicht haben sie schon das eine oder andere Gerücht in der Zeitung oder im Internet gelesen, glauben sie mir nichts davon ist wahr. Die ganze exklusive Story bekommen sie nur bei uns.”  
Die Kamera fuhr näher an Scott’s Gesicht und er zwinkerte.  
“Sorry Bro ein bisschen was muss ich zeigen.”, grinste er breit.  
“nach der Werbung.”  
Das Jingel der Sendung erklang und danach lief der erste Werbeclip.  
“Wieso musst du dir das anschauen.”, kam ein brummen aus den Kissen.  
“Weil ich wissen will was er sendet. Ich … ich … .”  
“Gott Stiles er zeigt die Hochzeit was sonst.”, brummte es weiter.  
“Aber er kann doch nicht … .”  
“Darum geht es bei der Sendung.”  
Derek wühlte sich umständlich aus den Kissen hervor.  
“Du musst eine Aufgabe lösen und das wird gezeigt, ganz einfach. Du kannst froh sein das er nicht noch die Hochzeitnacht gefilmt hat.”, grinste Derek.  
“Das würde Sco … .”  
Stiles Mund wurde mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen.  
“Oder die Hochzeitsreise.”, murmelte Derek gegen den Hals von Stiles nach einer halben Ewigkeit.  
“Das würde er … ahhhh…. . “  
Derek war weiter gewandert und fand es überaus praktisch das sie seit drei Tagen keine Klamotten mehr an hatten. er konnte jeden Teil von Stiles Körper erreichen auf den er gerade Lust hatte. Diesmal hatte er auf das harte Stück Fleisch zwischen seinen Schenkeln Lust.  
“Willst du immer noch Fern sehen?”, fragte er Stiles unschuldig und leckte die salzige Flüssigkeit von der Spitze.  
“Nein.”, stöhnte Stiles und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen.


	23. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlagzeile : Stiles Stilinski heiratet Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Wolfbride

Die TV-Show-Sensation des Jahres

Gestern am 22.Dezember.2014 geschah wohl das sensationelleste TV-Show-Ereignis des Jahres. Der bekannte TV-Star Stiles Stilinski heihratete gestern im berühmten Las Vegas Hotel The Mirage. Doch er heiratete nicht irgendwen, sondern seinen Tonmann Derek Hale. 

Es war die wohl traumhafteste Hochzeit des Jahres. In einem Garten fand die Trauung statt und die Feier danach auch in diesem. Wir konnten den TV-Show-Partner von Stiles –Scott McCall - zu einem kleinen Interview überreden und hier ist es nun.

Frage: Wie kam es zu dieser Hochzeit in Las Vegas?

Antwort: Nunja… Stiles und ich machen nun ja schon eine Zeitlang Videos in unserer TV-Show in denen wir uns verschiedene Aufgaben stellen. Wenn jemand die Aufgaben nicht macht, dann bekommt er eine Strafe von dem anderen, die er dann erfüllen m u s s . Nun ich wusste von Stiles, dass er schon länger Gefühle für Derek hatte und auch wenn Derek nie etwas sagte, so dachte ich mir fasst, dass er auch Gefühle für meinen besten Freund hat. Also stellte ich Stiles für die Weihnachtsfolge die Aufgaben in Las Vegas jemanden zu heiraten und die Hochzeit sollte innerhalb eines Tages geplant und durchgeführt werden.

Woher wusstest du, dass Stiles am Ende mit Derek vorm Altar stehen wird?

Nunja. Ich wusste, dass Stiles nie im Leben jemanden nehmen würde, den er nicht kennt. Und der Rest unserer Crew ist vergeben. Also war es ein leichtes, dass Stiles zusammen mit Derek diese Aufgabe erledigen würde. 

Wie kam es zu der Idee mit der Hochzeit? Hätte nicht auch ein Date gelangt?

*lacht* Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Date gelangt hätte, weil ein Date nicht bindend ist eine Hochzeit hingegen schon. Ich muss allerdings dazu sagen, dass mir die Idee mit der Hochzeit nicht ganz alleine kam. Ich habe zusammen mit meiner Verlobten Allison überlegt, wie ich die beiden zusammen bringen kann.

Dann war ihr Kuss vor dem Altar auch gleichzeitig ihr erster Kuss?

*nickt* ja war es. Irgendwie finde ich es romantisch, dass die beiden ihren Hochzeitskuss gleichzeit auch als ihren ersten Kuss haben würden. Im normal Fall kommt man ja auch erst zusammen, trifft sich auf ein paar Dates und heiratet dann irgendwann. Aber was ist bei Stiles und mir schon normal. 

 

Vielen Dank nochmal für das Interview. Das frisch verheiratete Paar haben wir leider nicht mehr sprechen können, doch wir wünschen ihnen natürlich viel Glück. Das war es dann auch von uns mal wieder.

Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnachten euer

Gossip Girl Team


	24. Lydia / Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydias Sehnsucht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr alle!
> 
> Erst einmal vielen lieben Dank, dass ihr unseren Adventskalender gelesen habt. Das letzte Kapitel (also dieses) habe ich für unser kleines, aber feines Teen-Wolf-Wichteln geschrieben. Mein wichtelkind war Schmok Schmok und das ist jetzt nur für sie! (Natürlich dürfen es die anderen auch lesen!) Also liebe Schmok ich hoffe mal, dass dir das hier gefällt. Vielleicht findest du ja noch ein paar andere für dich interessanten Geschichten hier im Adventskalender (ich hab sogar nochmal irgendwo dein Wunschpairing ;-) )
> 
> Alles Alles Alles Liebe Laura/Wolfbride

It’s all coming back to me now (Lydia X Peter)

When you touch me like thiswhen you hold me like that[…] It’s all coming back to me now

Eine Berührung von dir und ich werde verrückt. Es ist nun doch schon ziemlich lange her, dass du in meinem Kopf gespukt hast. So bist du in meinem Kopf Jung und in der realivität noch so alt, wie damals, als du mich auf dem Lacross-Feld gebissen hast. 

Ich hätte nie Gedacht, dass du mich heute nur einmal Berühren brauchst und meine Gedanken sich wieder nur um dich drehen würden. Ich sehe dich wieder in meinem Kopf, oder viel mehr sehe ich dein junges Ich. 

Ich spüre deine Berührungen auf meiner Haut.

Fühle deine Küsse auf meinen Lippen und wünsche mir immer mehr.

Es spielt doch keine Rolle, ob du heute in Wahrheit älter bist. Ich glaube, diese romantische Seite, die du mir in meinem Kopf gezeigt hast existiert wirklich. Du zeigst sie jedoch nur, wenn du weißt, dass niemand anderes sie mit bekommen könnte. Hättest du

Heute ist Weihnachten und ich sitze hier alleine vor dem Kamin. Stiles feiert mit seinem Dad bei den McCalls genau wie Allison und ihr Dad. 

The flesh and the fantasiesAll coming back to meI can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

Sofort sehe ich dich wieder vor meinen Augen. Du bist nur in meinem Kopf und dennoch spüre ich die Berührungen von dir. Du setzt dich zu mir auf die Couch und legst deinen Arm um mich. Mir bedeutet allein diese Geste schon viel. Warum kann es denn nicht echt sein.

Ich würde meine Gefühle nie öffentlich zugeben. Du hast mich als deine Puppe benutz und das KANN ich dir einfach nicht verzeihen. Ob du auch wirklich etwas für mich empfunden hast weis ich nicht. Woher auch…? Ich war doch eh nur Mittel zum zweck, damit du wieder lebendig wirst.

Sobald ich dich, oder viel mehr den jungen Peter, vor mir sehe kommt einfach wieder alles zurück. Und damit auch deine Berührungen und meine Gefühle, von denen ich dachte sie seien gut genug Verdrängt gewesen. Vielmehr glaubte ich eigentlich, dass ich überhaupt keine mehr hätte. Du warst jetzt 5 Jahre mit Cora zusammen weg. In New York oder so. Dann stehst du auf einmal vor mir während ich auf dem Weg von der Mall zu meinem Auto bin.

There were nights of endless pleasureIt was more than all your laws allow

Die Nächte werden immer schlimmer. Sehe ich dich nicht in meinem Kopf bin ich gerade in deiner Nähe. Wir schlagen uns alle die Nächte um die Ohren um unsere Feinde zu besiegen, doch es bringt uns nichts. 

Auch wenn es noch so richtig erscheint, ich wüsste nicht, ob ich mich nochmal auf dich einlassen würde. Denn Wahrscheinlich würde mir niemand beistehen sondern sagen, dass du ein Monster bist. Bist du denn eins? Und selbst wenn…. Wir sind doch alle irgendwie Monster. Scott, Derek und du zum Beispiel Werwölfe. Ich bin ein Banshee, Kira ein Fuchs und Jackson war ein Kanima.

Weist du… Du müsstest mich eigentlich nur Fragen, damit ich dir verzeihe. Ich hänge viel zu sehr an dir, als das ich dich los lassen könnte. Jetzt ist bald Weihnachten und du bist nicht bei mir. Wirst es wohl auch nie sein. Ich werde alleine zu unserem Rudel-Treffen gehen, dass an Weihnachten stattfindet. Ich werde wieder da sitzen, mit dem perfekten lächeln und keiner wird merken, dass es nur eine Maske ist die ich trage. Es hat noch nie jemand bemerkt, dafür kann ich es mittlerweile einfach zu gut. Ich hatte schließlich genug Zeit zu üben…


End file.
